Harry Potter Multi Crossover
by magical fan18
Summary: Harry gets the Omnitrix at a young age, possibly around 7 years old while living with the Dursley's and with it he takes control of his own life, becomes his own person who will stand up for what is right and will get help along the way by known heroes of DC and some extra Characters added in, OC'S INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Freedom

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 1: The Beginning of Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC characters and Ideas.

**FYI:** This Harry Potter fic will crossover with Ben 10 (all series or most of them), DC Universe (Comics and Animated Shows). This story was inspired by many other fics that were crossovers with HP and single fics that included DC groups like Teen Titans and Justice League, some things I may change in this story like some of the facts and information shown in the Cartoon/TV shows so that they are more suited my tastes as I disagreed with a few things in those shows and I may change some things that need fixing so look out for them, this fic will be changed slightly at times as I fix mistakes, missing words and letters in this chapter.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing/Text: Text of letters, titles, and sign's used in fic along with books/letters.**

**Bold Underline Text: Titles of chapters and locations of where places are along with important notices that need to be read in fic.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people._

_**Bold Italic: different languages and speech.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>England, Surrey<span>**

It is the early evening and school for most children has finished and they are heading home from their primary schools, nearly all of the children are excited at leaving school and going to their family, except for one small boy who looks to be about 5 years old but is in fact 7 years old and is actually Harry Potter, who does not yet know who he really is, where he came from and where he really belongs.

Harry was very worried and scared as he had recently gotten a report about his grades this morning when he came to school earlier and had seen that he had done much better than his huge bully of a cousin Dudley but he knows and thinks that his relatives will not be happy with this as they hate that he was smarter and better at school than their precious son and they punish him (Harry) for it by locking him in the small cupboard under the stairs which has been his room at his relatives home since he had lived there, which is where he was given the barest of food and worst state of clothes that were once his cousins but had been grown out of by Dudley and thrown away in his cousin's disused toy room where all of the things that were broken or damaged by his large cousin and left their to fester and get dirty or mouldy.

A part of his punishments is he is made to do all of the chores around the house and all of the cooking and if he is not finished them by the end of the day he is hit by his Uncle Vernon who to him is a large and obese man who likes to torment Harry and act as if he is below him and that Harry should be thankful for living with Vernon and his family.

Harry shakes the depressing thoughts off as he is taking a short cut through a nearby forest in Surrey, Little Whinging where he actually lives with his relative's in the House numbered with a 4 of Privet Drive. As he is taking his walk through the forest he ponders the question that always plagues his mind and that is_ "Where did my parents come from, who were they and why did they die?"_

Harry was told when he was younger a ridiculous story by his relatives that they had died in a car accident but he had - after checking in the local library for old local and national newspapers about car accidents involving deaths from when he was born to now - found nothing about it and he then knew that it was a lie told to him by his relatives so that he would stop asking questions about them and he did but that only made him plan out to himself that when he was older and more able to find out about them without his relatives stopping him, he would finally find the answers he wanted.

Harry was halfway through the forest path when he heard a strange noise from above and as he looked up he saw something on fire and flying in the air that looked to be going in his direction and when Harry thought that it was going to hit him he quickly ducked behind a nearby tree and saw that the flying flaming thing had landed and passed his previous spot by a few inches and had made a large crash leaving with a small crater afterwards it had hit the ground.

Harry cautiously stepped away from the tree and followed the smoking and flaming trail to where the strange item had landed and saw a green light flashing from inside the crater, growing even more curious from this he arrived where the crash happened and saw a large metallic spherical shaped thing which looked to be cooling down as he could see the steam coming from it lessened as the metal faded from being red hot to a cooler temperature but the strange object gave off a faint glow which he assumed was the light he saw a few moments ago.

Harry lowered himself into the crater and slowly walked to the metal thing and when he placed his hand onto it he jumped back quickly in surprise as the thing began to fold down and open up and even more green light was released from inside but soon died down to a low glow giving the craft a more mysterious look than before.

Harry moved towards the now open metallic shape and when he looked inside he saw something peculiar, a strange and slim black watch with silver rims and a green hourglass symbol for the face of the watch **(****A/N: think of the recalibrated Omnitrix in the seasons of Ben 10 when he is 15 years old, but the wristband is inverted in colours with the green being where the black is and the black where the green is)**.

Next to it was a weird square shaped device that was the size of a calculator **(****A/N: A medium sized Calculator - Think of a PDA ****device)** that to him looked like a small computer, only handheld-sized.

Harry moved his hand to touch the devices when suddenly the watch like thing sprung out as if it came to life and attached itself to his left arm, panicking Harry swung his arm screaming "Get off me" when he calmed down and saw that the watch like device would not come off, no matter how much he pulled and he sighed as he hoped that he would not get in trouble with his relatives for having this thing on him.

Harry stepped back up to the metal thing and lifted up the other strange device to see what it was and what it did, as soon as the device was in his hand it glowed covering the device in a deep bright green coloured light, the strange markings on the side and cover/buttons changed to English and when he pressed the button in the middle labelled **'Start'** and then after the button was pressed it started powering up a title screen showed up saying **'Omnimatrix Personal Advisory Device'** Harry could guess that the watch was called the Omnimatrix and the other thing was a sort of device that advised him how to use it and what it did.

This last thought made Harry even more curious about what this watch could do so he flicked the directional arrow that was surrounding the start button down to the title **'Introduction to the Omnimatrix'** and selected it and then the screen was replaced and now showed the information about this Omnimatrix and what it did and the information was very shocking but interesting as it said:

'**The Omnimatrix is a device that holds the DNA (the information available for building and maintaining a life-form's genes) of other lifeforms of other planets and allows the user to transform into these different forms, each form has a different characteristic that would be somewhat supernatural and amazing to a normal person like superior strength, speed, mental abilities and etc.**

**Also the Omnimatrix can act as a personal aid device such as follow commands like protect the user when not using the transformation option by asking it to protect you (say "shield") and then it will surround you in an energy shield/field that will protect the user from most dangers like physical harm and other dangers that will cause harm to the owner of the Omnimatrix.**

**For using the Omnimatrix when not using the transformation option in attacking the person/creature that is causing harm to the owner, they can speak what setting you wish to use which are;**

**Setting 1 – "Stun Beam" (Fires a green energy beam that causes paralysation the attacker for a time of up to 1 hour or more depending on the amount of power you wish to use – Max shot: 10).**

**Setting 2 – "Sleeping Powder" (Fires a small pellet that when hitting the attacker it releases/expels a strong gaseous substance that sends the attacker/aggressor into a sleeping state that can last up for three to nine hours").**

**Setting 3 – "Energy Blade" (A green short blade of energy that allows the user to harm the attacker through stabbing or slicing at the attacker and parrying other sword like weapons from you).**

**Setting 4 – "Energy Bullets" (Attacks by firing small bullet shaped energy projectiles that will cause a small amount of pain to the attacker or a large amount of pain depending on the power behind the bullet).**

**Setting 5 – "Power Restraint" (Fires a small mechanical restraint that will capture the person's limbs, arms or legs – rendering the attacker immobile and unable to attack).**

**Setting 6 - "Punishment Beam" (Fires a deadly silver and green coloured beam that can kill or seriously harm an attacker) WARNING THIS SETTING IS FOR A LAST RESTORT AND SHOULD NOT BE USED LIGHTLY OR FOR EVIL/CRUEL PURPOSES.**

**The Omnitrix can also store new DNA if in contact with a new species of life but can only be done so by the user of the Omnimatrix wishes, along with healing the user and others of injuries that can be of minor to near death like injuries and it can fix problems that the owner is facing such as: illnesses, diseases and harmful symptoms of the body by saying "Heal" but you must think of who and what you are healing as improperly healing something that you do not understand can have dangerous consequences to you or others.**

**You can also change the settings to work with a mental command (your thoughts) if you are unable to speak, to change into another lifeform you must press the small silver and black button which activates the transformation dial which you can turn and select what form you wish – You are given a starting set of 10 lifeforms with each ones having different abilities and aspects, this starting set is so that you can train on how to responsibly use these transformations and once you have trained enough the Omnitrix will allow you to access more forms for you to use.**

**For more information on how to use the Omnimatrix, select another data-file (computerised file of information) from this device.'**

Harry was slightly worried of the last setting of the attack list as he decided to follow the warning of it and use it as a last resort but he was happy and excited at the other things as these could help him deal with his relative's treatment of him and it could heal and fix his other problems he had like his lack of a healthy body, his aches and pains from his uncles and cousins hitting of him and the Omnimatrix making him feel protected from or around them.

Harry wanted to try the transformations that was available on the Omnitrix, which he decided to call as it was shorter, easier and cooler to say but then he noticed how late and darker that it was getting which made Harry became worried at the prospect of being locked out as he had been locked out of his relatives home before when he had arrived late from school and had to beg to be let in which was humiliating and annoying for him to do.

But then he remembered that the Omnitrix would protect him from this and it may help him live a better life, so with this last happy thought he began walking again to his relatives' house with a new feeling of confidence and happiness as he was thinking again to himself _"This day cannot get better."_

* * *

><p>So that is the first chapter of my HP Multi Crossover, hope you like it as I had decided to start it up as these were one of the fics that was distracting my thoughts from continuing my Rosario Vampire crossover along with the others that are shown on my Profile page and as soon as these distracting thoughts are gone I will continue my Rosario Vampire fic afterwards.<p>

**MAJOR IMPORTANT WARNING AND ALERT**

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

petitions. whitehouse . gov / petition / stop -sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like last time we stopped it before, now lets do it again, come my comrades lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters or Authors Page for everyone else to see so we can **STOP SOPA NOW!**

Also for those who will disagree with some of the things written about Harry being too dumb to understand the things in the PAD (You will know what I mean if you think about it) it is said in most fics that Harry had hid his intelligence and wisdom when he was growing up with the Dursley's so he should be able to understand a lot of things and be quite smart for his age and he was shown in other fics that his sanctuary from Dudley and his Relatives was the Local Library where he must have learned a lot of things that normal 7 year old should not know and as told in the book's Harry had began lowering his grades at some point in his life so as to appease the Dursley's and this must have became a force of habit for so long that it had affected his performance of grades when he came to the Magical world and had been unable to brake it unless he was heavily forced to do better.

Please Review this fic and send me PM's for help and ideas so I can make this fic better, See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with Dursley's

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 2: Dealing with Dursley's and Transformation Information**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone, except for my OC characters and ideas that has been shown in the previous chapter.

**FYI:** This chapter may be shorter than the last one but it may be a longer chapter depending on what I think up as I am typing this, also the reason for the other settings and features for the Omnitrix is that it always annoyed me how the younger Ben in the first season when he first got the watch did not get a sort of guide-book that would help him use the Omnitrix and when he was in danger and he could not transform for some reason then he was pretty much defenceless against other foes as he could not fight properly until he was much older and he had no way to help him fight when he was human like a weapon or defence as I would have thought that Azmuth would have built a way for the wearer of the Omnitrix to defend themselves from danger while allowing a better way for protecting the Omnitrix also this chapter may be edited slightly at times.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, titles and signs and information from PAD from now on.**

**Bold Underline Text: Titles of chapters and locations of where places are along with important notices that need to be read in fic and time - zones.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages and speech.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>4 PRIVET DRIVE<span>**

Harry had arrived at the home of his relatives a few minutes ago as he had been, during the time it took to get to the house, finding out how to use the mental command setting for the Omnitrix so that when he would be facing off to the Dursley's he would be able to use the defence and attack settings quickly without speaking and therefore he could use them when his Uncle tried to cut off his speaking by either grabbing his throat or shoving him around which would make it more difficult for Harry to use the Omnitrix against his relatives.

Harry had found out how to use the mental command setting through use of the PAD which was the device that he had picked up with the Omnitrix, It had said that all he had to do was to direct his thoughts to the Omnitrix and it would respond to his mental commands which he had tried out before he left the forest by selecting the stun beam and firing it at a nearby rat which he had set it using the lowest amount of energy and saw that it had lasted for five minutes and the rat had bolted away after it had woken up from being stunned.

He had tried it out by voice too but used the shield instead and found that he could direct the shield to where he wanted like having it projected in-front of him which took the shape of an actual shield or having it surround his body which felt a bit weird as it tickled a bit when he had tried it for the first time but he got used to it after some more tries, he had found that all he had to say or think to the Omnitrix to disable the defence and attack functions was by saying "Deactivate" and it would do so.

Harry knocked on the door as he can see that the door is locked and he could also hear his aunt walking to the door in a rush which he thinks that she is imagining that it is one of her neighbourhood friends/gossips. His aunt opens the door and her pleasant expression changed to a one of contempt that she usually wears when she sees him and she begins whispering harshly to Harry "What took you so long you pathetic child?, get in" she finished quickly before Harry could answer her as she grasps his right arm and drag's him into the hallway next to his cupboard/room which if Harry pulls off his plan off correctly he will no longer have to sleep there anymore.

Harry's aunt begins to berate him by telling him he would be punished when Harry's uncle get's home and that he will not complain, this makes Harry even more annoyed and a little angry at how his aunt can just act as if he has no choice in the matter as he was always treated like this by his aunt with verbal slander and insults along with warnings of punishment towards him and it is making Harry at the moment want to show the lemon-sucked faced woman how much he wanted to deal with her right now.

But he tries to calm down and wait for his uncle to get home which should be soon, by the time shown on the clock from the wall of the hallway he will not have to wait long as he will really let his relatives have it soon for their treatment of him over the years.

His aunt had left the hallway after a couple more threats and look's of disdain and she had returned to the kitchen cleaning it up when the fact that Harry was the one who cleaned it last night and this morning after breakfast. While he waited for his uncle to come home Harry thought over his plan for the last time to see if it would work as he would use some of the Omnitrix's settings to frighten his relatives and then make them do what he wished unless they wanted to be harmed by him which he can guess his uncle will receive most of the pain when he does threaten him as he knows that the man acts as if he is royalty, along with being arrogant from being the big man of the house _"and not just in his weight"_ Harry thought this with a slight snicker in his head.

He was broken out of his thoughts by hearing the car of his uncle pull into the driveway which made Harry rush to the inside of his cupboard and hoping that this will be his last visit in this depressing and cramped place.

Harry soon hears his uncle enter the hallway, closing the front door and heading into the dining room he could hear his aunt whispering to his uncle about him being late. Taking that as his cue Harry rushed out of the cupboard and turned to enter the kitchen where he could see his uncle getting redder and redder with fury as he listened to Aunt Petunia as he had not yet noticed him but did when Harry's aunt noticed him standing in the kitchen and nodded to Vernon pointing out this fact, who said man has now noticed Harry.

Then Vernon turned his anger and fury at young Harry as he began to bellow "BOY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING LATE? YOU ARE GOING TO GET PUNISHED WHICH FREAKS LIKE YOU DESERVE."

Vernon still red with anger began to stomp his way towards Harry with his fist raised to strike him but Harry reacted by turning the Omnitrix towards his uncle who noticed the device and began shouting again "YOU STEALING AGAIN BOY, I AM GOING TO REALLY GIVE YOU A BEATING THAT YOU RIGHTFULLY DESERVE."

The large man doubled his efforts to get to Harry but the boy merely smirked and thought _"Stun Level -_ _1" _and the Omnitrix reacted by opening a small slot on the device that began charging up with a green light which his uncle very quickly noticed causing him to pale a bit at the glowing light and then slowed down his pace in fear and confusion which was all the time that Harry needed as he gave the final mental command _"Fire."_

A green bolt of energy shot out of the slot and impacted at his uncle's chest that sent the large man in a stunned, but paralyzed state and aware of his surroundings as the man had fallen to the floor hard due to his weight.

As he was hit by the strange beam his eyes showed that there was a mix of shock and fear shining through his panicked pupils as he tried to move but could not which increased his fear to new levels.

Harry was feeling relived that his plan was so far working as he remembers how he saw what power settings he had to say on the PAD in accordance with what option/feature he choose from the Omnitrix for his attack with the stun ray as Level 1 was the lowest setting available that he had used and the same one on the rat from earlier.

Harry noticed his aunt was frozen with fear at what would happen with her if she antagonized with her nephew with how he had dealt with her husband, she swallowed and asked scared "what did you do to him?" Harry smirked evilly for effect and answered casually "Oh, I just stunned him with this thing" Harry shows his aunt the Omnitrix which makes the woman shake even more at how such a thing could belong to a child and one who could fight back against them and their treatment of him which she knew was not right of them to do but they had felt it right for them to treat one of their kind after what she had experienced when she was younger and told Vernon who agreed with how she felt about their kind and how unnatural they were to her and do not belong in the world.

Harry could see that his uncle was beginning to shrug off the stunning effect of the beam and trying to get up but Harry had other ideas as he fired his Omnitrix again but using a different setting which was Number 5 (the restraints) which after mentally commanding it to fire at his uncle who was soon held together with what looked like metal bracelets/gauntlets that were linked together like large handcuffs but had separated into pairs and containing/restrained Vernon's legs and arms together by a metal cable connecting the bracelets/gauntlets.

Harry's uncle looked confused and a bit indignant at being restrained and was about to bellow his protests until he saw the glowing device aiming for his head as he could just see the light from it hitting his forehead along with his freak of a nephew's sadistic smile which unnerved him seeing one on a child that young so he kept silent but was still growing angry at the predicament he was in.

Harry spoke once he knew that his uncle could do nothing from stopping him getting what he wanted as Harry then looked at the terrified form of his Aunt who looked to not want to interfere and end up like her husband.

"Now, I have some new rules and demands that will be met or you will be the ones feeling pain and punishment from me and I do have some very interesting ideas about what I could do like killing you and burying you all in the garden, making you feel unimaginable amount of pain and wishing death afterwards or I could just make you fall asleep for the rest of your lives and unable to wake up without my say so but be aware of your surroundings and not control your body while staying still and asleep until you go insane from the boredom and torture,"

Harry pauses and takes a breath, then he continues talking in his dark and stormy voice.

"Do not think that I would not do this as both of you and your son deserve it for how you have treated me and do not deny it with your pitiful excuses of giving me the best treatment you could offer for me as I know that stuffing me in a cupboard for a bedroom and the barest of scraps being given to me is hardly the best care you monsters could have given me so now things will change beginning now, HAVE YOU GOT THAT?"

Harry finished darkly and loudly as he shouted the last part which was fuelled by his painful and horrid memories of his relatives' torture of him along with his rage at the memories themselves.

The two adults just nodded in fear as they both felt that they would be in a lot of pain if they did not agree to the boy's demands and were snapped out of their fear by Harry speaking again who said "Now I will be moving into the second bedroom and it WILL be cleaned/fixed up properly and not be used as a dump for your old useless items and if you do not follow my demands I will try out some very painful rewards for your failure."

Harry smiled cruelly as he saw the terrified white faces of his aunt and uncle who were now standing up after Harry had released Vernon from his leg shackles, but not his wrist ones as he would not put it past his uncle to try and make a grab for him, so he just kept Vernon's legs unbound to keep him standing upwards.

Harry smiled and said sweetly in a way that made you want to be afraid "Now why don't you get to work and I may not punish you if you hurry it up" his relatives nodded again terrified for their lives and how a feeling of cold wind seemed to sweep through their terrified bodies, letting them now know that things are changing for them and for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 WEEK LATER<span>**

Harry's life had been turning out good so far as the day after he had scared his aunt and uncle enough from the week before they had fixed up the second bedroom with new furniture and all of the old useless things were gone from the room and thrown out into a skip that Vernon had been forced to order by Harry and then have carted off after it was no longer needed.

The room had been repainted/remodelled to Harry's liking with light blue walls and a clear white ceiling with emerald green carpeting, the furniture was different as he had the wardrobes and things made out of a dark Rosewood that he thought looked nice with the light colours of the room but he had made the bed and covers have forest green colours that he liked.

Harry had made his aunt go out with him to buy new clothes that had actually fit him as he had gotten a whole new wardrobe of clothes from shirts to socks to other little accessories like a few pairs of training clothes and equipment as he thought that if he was to use his forms he would need to test them out and see their skills, he also got some nice necklaces and one of his favourites was a metal black raven with jewelled indigo coloured eyes and it had its wings spread out majestically while hanging on a silver chain, the other was a bright orange and crimson flaming star/sun made of metal with a green gem in the centre acting as the core of the star/sun.

Harry had also successfully stopped Dudley and his gang of bullies from picking on him at school and at home by giving a similar threat to them using the Omnitrix but he had used the energy bullet setting on them at its lowest power level which while it did not pierce someone it stung badly and he had hit them with it a few times right between the legs so that they would get the idea to not bother him anymore.

They had soon gotten the message and left him alone which was better as he could get along with the other students who noticed that Dudley along with his gang were leaving Harry alone and were now able to make friends with him as Dudley in the past had stopped others from being friends with Harry by threatening or beating them up.

Harry had also signed up for a few clubs that would involve fitness as he had been slowly getting more and better meals at home which was helping his health improve but not by much as he knew with how long he had been malnourished by his relatives treatment it would take years or physical therapy and care to fix.

Harry was hoping to fix this by using the healing setting from the Omnitrix during the summer holidays which would give him the appropriate time to improve his body as he could tell others that he had gotten a health specialist who helped him grow healthy and fit over that period of time should there be questions asked.

The clubs he went to were some martial arts and gymnastics clubs along with a musical club as he thought that he would enjoy playing an instrument from time to time, the martial arts classes were for if he needed to learn how to defend himself when he was a bit older as he had found a local Dojo that the Martial Arts clubs were placed at, where he practised Judo, Aikido and Karate on separate days and on the weekends for about a few hours.

His Sensei had told him that he was doing remarkably well in learning the steps and kata's in each martial art as the sensei who ran the club was proficient in many different martial arts and fighting styles as Harry had learned from him that the Sensei had travelled the world when he was at a young age and had studied and practiced the different styles of fighting done in the world.

Harry had also picked up Tai Chi from his Sensei who had suggested it to him as Harry did get very frustrated when he could not get a move or Kata right which it surprisingly did help him relax and keep focused when he needed it and it also kept him from getting over emotional or stressed out.

Harry had yet to use the transformation setting as he was nervous in case he made a mistake and ended up causing a lot of danger and destruction, but while he did not use the transformations, he had checked out what types of alien's he could turn into at the moment and what they are like by consulting the Omnitrix and PAD which both had said what his listed transformations were and what they did and where they came from which he had compiled into a list that showed:

**1. Tetramand - A large bodied, well muscled being who has four arms and eyes (normally green or amber but can be red depending on what its skin colour is like) that have no pupil or iris, this species skin comes in red, blue or green colour but red is the most common in skin colour. Their hands have four fingers and their feet have two spikes for toes, their maximum height is 15-20 feet tall depending on the age as young Tetramand's are 12 feet tall and have dense plated armor like skin that is very resistant to damage but the spikes on their arms are less pronounced than the older species, because of their strong legs they can jump very high distances and their home planet is Khoros which is a harsh and dangerous world with a rock terrain and desert like landscape along with the species being known as a warrior race.**

**2. Florauna - This species resembles a green and tall plant-like creature, it has a single large eye with a white pupil, that can be in blue or yellow, on its head. It has five vine-like legs, four claws on his hands and Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. The species can also grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances (both lethal and non-lethal) as well as bombs that are on its upper back while the seeds grow on the lower back. It can extend all parts of its body while retracting most of it and can merge with other plant life such as trees, its thorns can grow to large proportions as a means of defence while it can burrow underground making it easier to merge with other plant life, but this species require water and sunlight to properly survive as does any normal plant, it's home planets are Flors Verdance and Xenon which are filled with plant-life/lifeforms.**

**3. Cerebrocrustacean - This type of alien species has a resemblance to a large crab or crustacean and are extremely intelligent with its massive head size due to its large brain which is protected by its shell as is the rest of the body, They have six legs and long arms with pincers on its end, its head can open up that exposes it's brain for the use of its other abilities which is psychically controlling electrical energy and using it as a means of attack or movement, It can project a force field powered by this species mental and electrical abilities that is very strong and difficult to break through but it can also direct attacks and defences through its thoughts or it can direct the electrical energy through its pincers but it's powers in strength are lessened if done by this method, however this makes the attacks more precise in hitting the target, it's home planet is Encephalonus IV.**

**4. Pyronite - This species of alien are mostly made of hardened but still very hot magma with what resemble lava lines running through it (supposedly their veins), it's head is a large ball of flame with a hardened magma skull for its head and its feet are bright yellow from the heat they give off, which takes the shape of two front toes and one half claw shaped heel. These Magma based species can control and manipulate fire as their body creates fire and heat probably caused from a by-product of their physiology, also this makes anything that they touch liable to burst into flames or burn if it is flammable, it's home planet/star is a volcanic and dangerous environment named Pyros.**

**5. Necrofriggian - These alien's are in a similar appearance to moths and other **lepidopteran species. They **can be blue or white in colour, their wings and antenna can fold in on itself, wrapping the host making it seem like a cloak or robe is being worn that gives them a phantom or wraith like appearance, their eyes are green with yellow pupils when blue skinned but aquamarine and have yellow pupils when white skinned. They have the ability to shoot icy breath that can freeze most things, along with the ability to turn intangible and invisible but when they do turn intangible they leave behind a frozen mark, if they are attacking an enemy or prey they can freeze them too with this method. They have immunity to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold much like one of their home planets Mykdl'dy which is a planet that has half ice and half fire for its landscape but it's other home world is Kylmyys which is a large ice planet filled with glaciers and frozen land.**

**6. Galvanic-Mechamorph - This type of alien species look a lot like a large green and black living circuit of a computer or micro-chip and were created some years ago by another species called the Galvin's (to learn more consult your PAD) who made this species capable of melding and combining with all kinds of technology and advancing it farbeyond its normal programming or settings, the species are made of a special metal that helps with the bonding of their body's to machines and can also form their body into different shapes as if it is made of a modifiable clay or a similar substance and this can be used as a defence as it's attack's come from its one large electronic eye that fires a powerful beam of energy that can be very destructive, however a Galvanic-Mechamorph can be disabled if they are hit by a strong current of electricity along with the fact that they cannot control organic life unless it has technology added to it for some reason and if they are hit by an acidic substance it can be damaging to them, their home planet is found on Galvan B which is the moon of the Galvan race who created them.**

**7. Amperi - This type of alien species are jellyfish-like beings who have four tentacles for their arms and two legs, three downward connected hood-like parts make up their head and torso, with the upper most part being the head and the lower two parts being the torso. They are blue in colour, with a white pattern covering their entire body and they are aquatic much like their home-world, also they are an electro-manipulative species which means that they are masters of the electromagnetic spectrum meaning that they control it to their will such as the ability to produce powerful shock blasts of energy that can stun, paralyze or even kill an enemy and they can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing them to read their thoughts. They move by floating gently through the air, flying more quickly, or by becoming pure electrical energy, thereby travelling at lightning speed along power lines or other electrically powered and connected devices, they can breathe underwater and swim at high speeds and they can squeeze through tight and small spaces, due to a lack of bones in their body which does not restrict their movements. Their home world is not well documented in name and unpronounceable in primitive tongue but it is suggested to be somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy and is said to be aquatic in nature.**

**8. Citrakayah - This type of alien species are feline in appearance but are humanoid (Anthropomorphic is another description of the species), their colours normally come in both black and blue for males but white and pink for females and it is designed as if they are wearing a thin material skin-suit and have eyes in a narrowed feline shape with their colour in green or amber depending on the gender, they are extremely fast and agile while having above average strength and reflexes that help in their movement and facing off against enemies, their home-world is named Chalybeas, a road covered world that may have caused them to evolve into their current state.**

**9. Beesiform - These species are basically a large insect with the same appearance as a normal earth Bee but are very quick and fast in flying through the air which is guided by their large wingspan, like regular bees it has a large stinger that can be used to paralyze an opponent when stung or for defence as it can elongate into a spear like shape and block weapons, this alien can also trap prey by spitting out a substance similar to beeswax out of its mouth that once dry it is very difficult to break as it can be as strong as some of the hardest rocks/stones ever known. It can give out a very pleasant honey scent as a way to attract prey or find other's of its kind, it's home galaxy is in the Silfrax Galaxy and are born in large floating rock like hives scattered throughout this particular galaxy.**(A/N: OCAU Alien)

**10. To'kustar - These species are very special as they are born through cosmic storms and can be as tall as two hundred feet, are humanoid in appearance while their body, face, limbs and hands are grey or white in colour and have red stripes on their torso and legs, red spots on their shoulders, red stump-like feet, a red/black finned blade on their head, 4 fingered hands, red forearms with pointed elbows and slightly muscular bodies. They can fire large rays of cosmic energy as a side-effect of being born from cosmic storms and can create them from their hands by crossing them together in an L or X shape, they have thick skin resistant to most known types of attacks, physical or energy, as well as their size giving them extraordinary strength also making them able to beat very powerful opponents, lift objects and creatures around their own size with little effort, another fact is that they can teleport to different places using their own cosmic energies and are very fast for their large size but they are actually very peaceful beings and are commonly known as "The Gentle Giants" unless angered greatly or very offended then they will attack.**

Harry was excited at the forms he could turn into and what they could do but he knew that he would need to be in his own best physical condition if it will affect his performance and control of these Alien forms.

He did not want to chance something going wrong as he felt it safe to be cautious of how he uses them encase he is stuck in a single form by accident and is unable to change back to normal but he hoped that it would go fine as he had not long to wait before the summer holiday's which was not till another month from now so he would keep himself busy by training and enjoying himself as he should be.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and yes I did use an OC alien that I had made up, but it was inspired from the Doctor Who episode 'the unicorn and the wasp' and it's alien the Vespiform as I wanted a fast flying type that looked fast in the air as my least liked alien from Ben 10 was Stink-fly who I have used some ideas from it but changed them to make it better for my OC Alien.<p>

Hope to see another good amount of reviews and PM's from authors and readers and tell me how you liked my Alien choices for Harry's starter set in the reviews and I will do the next chapter in a few days or if not I am having writers block then but I will work my best to have the third chapter up as soon I can.

See ya later for now readers.

Hope you liked my fic.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Plans and Changes

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 3: Summer Plans and Changes**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC characters or ideas in this fic.

**FYI:** This fic will be set in the 90's and not the 80's for the moment which is the time when Harry was actually born so instead of Harry being born in 1980 of July 31 like in the book's he is going to be born in 1990 of July 31 so the timeline for the moment is that it is 1997 for Harry and which will help my fic so much which you will see how it does so in later chapters, Also this fic has been updated and edited for minor fixings of spelling mistakes/incorrect words.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, titles, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underline Text: Titles of chapters and locations of where places are along with important notices that need to be read in fic and time - zones.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages and speech of Alien Forms along with their thoughts.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>SUMMER HOLIDAYS - FOREST OF SURREY<span>**

Summer was finally here for Harry and he was soon ready to begin the healing of his body and he had planned out how he was to say it to the Omnitrix so that nothing would go wrong for him.

Harry was actually in the forest where he had first found the Omnitrix as it was large enough and very secluded from the housing estates around Surrey that he would be not seen by anyone while he finally would test his Omnitrix's capabilities like the healing setting and the Aliens that he would want to try out like the four armed one, the fire type and the flying types.

Harry was about to begin the healing setting when he remembered what he would say to the device about which parts of his anatomy that needed healing which was his body and health along with any ailments that needed fixing and he wondered if this would hopefully fix his eyesight so he would not need glasses at all.

Harry sighed and began by saying to the Omnitrix in his mind _"Healing setting: Heal body, Ailments and Restore Health"_ when he finished thinking that to the Omnitrix it reacted by sending out a glow of light green that began covering Harry's whole body but Harry kept himself calm by telling himself that it was all a part of the process.

The glow had now completely covered his body and the Harry heard the Omnitrix speaking **"Healing cycle beginning, restoring health"**the glow began seeping beneath Harry's body but Harry had soon went to sleep from this as the Omnitrix obviously needed the host to sleep when it was healing him.

Harry's body began changing as his body grew taller by a bit until he was the correct height and weight for a 7 year old boy which was 3 feet, 8 inches and 23 Kilograms whereas he was previously 3 feet, 4 inches and at 19 kilograms which was the normal height and weight of a 5 year old.

The Omnitrix spoke again as it began its next task **"healing body and fixing bodily ailments"** and the healing light of the Omnitrix began flashing around Harry's body as it started at the feet where it fixed a few sprained bones and sore muscles and it began to rise upwards past Harry's knees where it flashed around there repairing some bruised tissue and rose again fixing the small problems here and there but as it passed Harry's pelvis it began healing the serious problems like the shrunken stomach that was caused by Harry's malnutrition and lack of food.

The damaged lungs from Harry's cousins hit's to the ribs where it repaired some of the ones that had bad bruising, healing the chest infection in the lungs which could have lead to Asthma, it repaired the rest of the other organ's in Harry's body that needed healing and lastly it reached Harry's head where the energy detected a dark and black foreign energy surrounding the child's scar which was seemingly weakening the child by draining of the boy's energy little by little and causing the boy's bad eyesight which was also because of the lack of daily sunlight given to the eyes during the child's life.

The Omnitrix was calculating how it could destroy this parasitic energy that was feeding on the very child's life-force and then it had an idea, it began doing it by pulling the remaining energy left over from the healing of the young Harry's body and started to surround the black parasite that lived in the child's scar which tried to fight back with its own energy but was soon being destroyed piece by piece until with a lasting screech that echoed in the forest was all that the parasite could do as it was destroyed completely leaving the scar red and irritated but was soon calmed and partially healed until the scar was very faint and only leaving a very thin line of a lightning bolt.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 Hour Later<span>**

Harry woke up feeling great and in a much better condition than before as he inspected his reflection in a nearby pond and he liked what he saw as he was taller than he was before, his body had filled out properly and to his amazement his scar was nearly gone as he thought that it would never heal as it always looked like it was just freshly cut and scabbed over in red irritated skin.

He suddenly felt very hungry which was a surprise as he was never much of an eater before but he supposed that the Omnitrix fixed his appetite and need for food as Harry knew that he would need lots of energy if he wanted to look good and do good in his physical training so he walked outside the opposite end of the forest where he knew was his school's direction and where a few places he could eat were located.

Harry did have money on him as he had previously found out and guessed that if he was living under his relatives care and home, then he would get an allowance as is the law for a ward or minor that is underage and in the care of others.

But as far as he knew or saw, he did not get any money or notice of funds for the past few years and when he had confronted his aunt and uncle after threatening them some more with the Omnitrix they had told him that they had been given money to look after Harry and had used it all for Dudley which terrified them more as to how angry Harry had gotten at them when he had found his relatives were wasting away HIS money and after some more threats and punishment involving pain they gave him the bank card and money saying that was his entire allowance from the bank that sent out the money for Harry's welfare and care every year.

Harry snapped out of his memories as he came to a Burger King fast food place and he knew that he would need to be careful as his age would cause questions to be asked in this restaurant/place.

So he came in from behind a small family making it seem like he was with them and when it was his turn to order once the family had finished he then told the man behind the counter that his family was waiting outside and he was allowed to order himself which the man bought after Harry said it in the way a cute child would do when he is acting like an adult.

Once he got his large meal of some fries with a burger along with some ice cream, he ate it all until he was full, then when he was done he left the fast food place and took a walk back to his relatives place as he was beginning to feel a little sleepy and might need a rest which Harry guesses to himself he would just have to try the transformations out tomorrow evening.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

Harry had woken up feeling well rested and refreshed, he was very excited at the chance to FINALLY use his alien forms, Harry had dressed in some loose and stretchable clothing that he used when exercising as he did not know if his normal clothes would stretch properly which may end up with a half naked alien form of Harry which would have been very embarrassing for it to happen to him.

Harry had just reached his forest which had become Harry's sanctuary of sorts for some time as it was the one place that Dudley and his gang were banned from by their parents as Harry himself had spread a rumour a couple of years ago about a bunch of drug addicted gang members hanging about in the forest and causing trouble.

Which had frightened the somewhat gullible parents of Surrey and Privet Drive into stopping any child from entering it and the good thing was that the forest entrance was now hidden by some large bushes that Harry had replanted to make it look inaccessible and by placing some signs he made secretly about poison ivy bushes and other dangerous British plants living in the forest to stop other nosy people from entering it.

Harry reached a clearing where he had set up a small camp of sorts which he had made over the last few weeks with the money he had from his allowance like a large tent and sleeping bag along with a camping stove where he could cook soup and other things which he stored in a long-lasting cooler, Harry stood in a small clearing he had made up so that if he turned into the fire alien he would not start a forest fire, step on any sharp stones or twigs and make a fire by accident when reacting to being harmed or startled.

Harry turned the Omnitrix on and set it to the transformation dial setting as he scrolled through the aliens he might pick for a first try, he picked the Tetramand alien, then he pushed the dial down like a button to activate it as the dial had popped up when he selected the transformation setting.

A large flash of green light surrounded Harry and he then felt his body begin to change in shape and size which was not painful as he had imagined it; it was just a weird and slightly uncomfortable feeling to him.

After the light was gone but with his eyes still closed he felt completely different, it was like he could do anything and was brimming with confidence, courage and he could feel the strength in his new body, the mass of his new muscles, when he opened his eyes and looked at his whole body he was quite startled at his appearance as he was tall and big but not as muscle bound as he thought it would be but he guessed that his own age affected the appearance of the alien, he still had four arms which was weird to him but he was getting used to them and soon after he felt as if he always had four arms on him.

When he looked into a large mirror he had hung up on a nearby tree so the he would be able to see what he looked like properly, he saw that his eyes were still green but were completely green without any iris's or anything and he had four eyes that did look strange but it was not uncomfortable.

He looked at his clothes and saw that they had stretched with him but instead of the exercise clothing he had on he was wearing a tight body suit that was black with green markings on the sides and it had zips for unfastening it and he also saw that he had holsters for some kind of weapon he might use in this form and he saw a circle of metal on his upper right arm that when he looked at it he saw the Omnitrix's symbol on it, the biggest change for him was that his skin was a deep red colour that was not too bright but in a nice red colour that he did like which was kinda like the colour of red bricks used in building or on crayons.

Harry spoke saying _**"WOW"**_ and was a bit startled at how loud and rough his voice was which reminded him of a wrestler's or a boxers voice, Harry wanted to try out his strength on something and he noticed a good sized boulder nearby that he could try to lift which when he walked over and picked it up he noticed that it felt not heavy at all, he could feel from holding it that the boulder weighed about seven or ten tonnes and he was lifting it as if it was a pebble or a football but then he set the boulder back down where it was after he had lifted it.

Harry wanted to try more of the transformations from the Omnitrix so he slammed his hand on the Omnitrix symbol which he guessed was a way to change back to his human body which after another uncomfortable moment changing back which he noticed was not as bad as the first time he tried it out.

Once Harry calmed down from his excitement of transforming he went to try another form which after some thinking he chose the Crab looking alien as he wanted to see what it would be like with a much higher intelligence and greater wisdom along with the other abilities that it could do and as he wanted to see what it would be like to be able to control electricity.

Harry switched the holographic dial to the image of the Cerebrocrustacean alien and activated the transformation which was just as weird as the first time, as he could feel his body change to become covered and surrounded in what looked like a burnt orange shell which his skin had changed into and then his head began growing in size until it was very large, he then grew more legs which became like spiders, his arms shrunk then became skinnier/slimmer while also being covered by the orange shell and his hands changed into pincers.

When his transformation was finished his mind felt like it had exploded and imploded at the same time with new information and knowledge that rushed through his large brain as it filled him with so much wisdom about the universe that he lived in and a lot of things that he never would have guessed or knew in a long time as he knew that he was above average in intelligence and IQ but now he felt that he could pass every test or fix every menial or large problem for the rest of his life.

Harry spoke and was surprise at how he sounded _**"My word, I seem to have become ludicrously Intelligent along with my mental capacities which seem have heightened to new levels associated with my now enlarged cranium and**_ _**brain"**_ Harry spoke with a sort of refined and well read English voice that to him sounded like he belonged with the royalty of the queen or like a lord of high stature as he remembered listening to some of these kind of people on television when he could get a chance to watch it, he felt amused since not long ago he thought that he looked like a pauper when he was with his relatives and had to act dumber than his nearly no brained cousin but now he sounded like a wealthy lord.

Harry wanted to test out his new intelligence as he thought of ways to use all this new knowledge and he came up with one as it sounded so simple as he thought about it

_**"If I was left with my relatives after my parents supposed death, then logically the Dursley family must have received items that belonged to my parents by the authorities; which upon their deaths being notified would be sent to the closest relations for safekeeping, therefore The Dursley's had either hidden them or sold them away so as to stop myself from knowing at all about them existing or if they had kept them then they would have hidden them in a place that I was forbidden to go into when I lived there before I had found the Omnimatrix."**_

He thought some more as he tried to remember some kind of clue as to where he was forbidden to go into until he remembered his aunt and uncle telling him when he was younger that he was forbidden to go into or clean the attic which did seem odd as he was told to clean every part of the house as was the rules of his chores or as he called it slave work which he shook off his sadness and anger as he started to get upset at the memories of his slavery by them.

The attic seemed like a good place to hide anything in, as it was always locked and sealed up as he had never seen his relatives go up into the attic, Harry deactivated his transformation as he wanted to find out if his suspicions were correct but promised himself that he would try out some more of his Alien's later but was more eager at the chance to finally learn some things about his real family.

Harry rushed back to his relative's home feeling very hopeful and convinced that he was correct in his suspicions about finding anything about his parent's in that attic.

* * *

><p>That is it for now, Read and Review please and the next chapter will be up soon also you may have noticed some fixes to this fic as I had seen them and wanted them to be fixed quickly along with the other chapters before this that had mistakes in them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Heritage and Knowledge Found

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 4: Heritage and Knowledge Found**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC characters or ideas in this fic and I am sorry for the wait.

**FYI:** This chapter is somewhat continued from the previous chapter and for reference please read previous chapters, also I have recently made another new fic with my own OC for a main character but have not gotten any reviews about it, please read it and share your comments so that I can improve on it along with voting on the poll that I have set up for it so that I can get help with the next chapter for it which is now on my profile page also this chapter has been recently edited for bits left out and words replaced.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages and speech of Alien Forms.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE – A Day Later<span>**

Harry had been planning since yesterday of how he could get into the attic without his relatives stopping him which he knew he would simply scare them into doing it but he wanted to do it himself and not use the Omnitrix for every problem that came his way as he knew that he should not be so dependent on it as it may break or get damaged and he would never be able to use it again which was another reason for him wanting to learn how to fight by himself and using his own skills.

He had come up with a way to do it before going to bed that night which was that he would go into his aunt and uncle's room when his relatives were out as he knew that they would want to be doing something with their precious son for the summer and not be stuck at home doing nothing like going to an amusement park or see a film.

When he would go into his aunt and uncle's room he would search around for any key's that would match the lock on the attic and when he found it he would use that to get into the attic easily by also using the folded down ladder that he knew was used to get into the attic as he had now remembered his uncle talking about it having it installed when Harry was younger as he had heard about it from his old room - the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry had to wait a while until his relatives had left as he had planned to leave out in the living room an open newspaper that had an advertisement inside which he had slipped in about a fair going on with all sorts of games and attractions that he knew Dudley would want to go and see and would whine about it to his parent's until they took him to it.

The plan had worked as after a few moments of waiting for Dudley to notice of the article and the large boy began complaining and pleading with Vernon and Petunia about wanting to go who both agreed after a while of supposed thinking and the group of three had left without even saying goodbye or asking if he wanted to come which he shrugged at as he was used to it but brightened up at the free chance of finding out about his parent's and where he came from.

He had, after looking around in his relatives' room, found the key to the attic hidden in a drawer at his uncle's bedside cabinet which he had, after some difficulty by using a chair to get to the lock, used to unlock the attic door. Harry was very excited at this point but he tried to be careful encase the inside ladder came down on him which it thankfully did not, Harry pulled on the cord that would let the ladder down and when it was down he climbed up it and into the attic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Attic - Dursley's House<span>**

The attic was very dusty and covered with old junk and things which some of it looked like it belonged in a rubbish skip, Harry was very cautious where he stood as he did not know how strong the flooring was.

Harry had began searching immediately - once he had found a light switch for the attic near the entrance to it, half an hour later and he was still looking and he was becoming less optimistic at the chances of finding something about his parent's or something of their belongings and just as he was beginning to think of giving up he saw something, it was well hidden under some old furniture and coat's that he almost missed it.

It looked like a large trunk that after some digging out for it he found that it had his family name on written in polished white wooden carving,**'POTTER'** it read out in large letters, the trunk itself looked very well made while heavily detailed and had not a scratch or a bump on it for some weird reason.

Harry moved it closer to him to see if he could open it but when he placed his hand on it a small slot on the top had clicked open which held inside it a letter that was in what looked like parchment as he remembered seeing it in old film's and things or play's that he saw in school or for trips he could go on as it was mandatory and his relatives had no choice in stopping him from going or doing it.

Hands shaking in nervousness he picked up the letter, holding it as if it may disappear for a second he looked at the name written on it which was his but in a soft and feminine handwriting saying **'Harry'** which with a jolt he guessed that was his mother's handwriting as he could only guess this by how similar it was to how his handwriting is now after he wanted to learn how to write and draw proper by asking his teacher to help him with it.

Harry opened the envelope after breaking the red wax seal that had a large 'P' and a lion holding the large letter in-front of it which he guessed was his families and parent's crest or the Potter one, after taking the letter out and opening it he was shocked by what it said and told him:

**Harry,**

**If you are reading this then I and James have passed on or been killed before you have had a chance to be with us, this letter was made to be a part of this trunk which is a family heirloom of James', the trunk was made to store information and contents that are needed for you to know about if you have not been taken in by the list of guardians we had set out for you in our will's but mainly your Godfather Sirius who if he is not with you or unable to be with you then he has either been wrongly accused of killing us or sent to prison for being suspected in having a hand in our deaths.**

**The thing that you need to know about if you are living with none of our kind of people is that Magic exists, I am not joking or lying as you may have done it by accident when you were very upset, scared or angry then strange things may have happened to you which is known as uncontrolled or accidental magic which a lot of magical children can do when their abilities and magic grows and react's to their emotional state, Magical people are called in our world Witch's and Wizards which are the names for the females and males of our kind but they are also separated by who and what their born to as some children in the regular world 'Muggleborns' (which stems from the name Muggle that is used for non-magical people) are born with magic for some reason but it is not known why or has not been explained for this strange phenomenon, Squib's which are people of the magical world who are born from magical families but cannot use magic (this is unexplained either to my knowledge) only see it and know of it, Squib's are treated very badly by the magical world. The class that you would fall under would be Half-Blood which is a magical child who is born from a regular magical family member and a Muggleborn and the last which has been mentioned previously is known or called Pureblood who are a select group of magical people who are born naturally from a 'Pure' magical family who live only in the magical world and are born by magical people that are Pureblood.**

**The Pureblood population are very rich and influential throughout most of Magical Britain and make up most of the Magical Government of Britain's political people and Top workers of the government which is called the Ministry of Magic, some select people of this group are very prejudiced against Muggleborn's and other beings they have titled 'non-human' such as the things in horror stories like Goblin's and Vampire's who are all treated unfairly by some of these Pureblood's and in response many war's and fights have broken out between them that has been heavily covered up by all Magical people who are fearing those of Muggle birth like me as a lot of them know and have families who have been killed in the witch burning and trials mentioned throughout history therefore frightening magical people of their world to hide and try to keep safe from more prosecution and harm.**

**Of these wars that have broken out, there have been two recent ones, one had broken out during the second world war by a man named Gellert Grindelwald who was the magical version of Hitler who wanted to purge all Muggle life and nearly caused the non-magical people to discover all magical kind but was stopped by a man named Albus Dumbledore who is now Headmaster of Hogwarts, the main magical school of Britain and is hailed as the most powerful wizard in the world. The second war had broken out a decade or 2 after the first one with a man calling himself Voldemort who had similar ideals to Grindelwald as he also wanted to purge or kill all non-magical life from existence or make them slaves and pet's to the Pureblood people of whom Voldemort had vast supporters of those who were prejudiced and hated Muggle life too.**

**This may not be very pretty to learn of but you need to know what you can as we had died in an attack by Voldemort who had wanted to kill you for some reason that we did not know and only the headmaster did but would not tell us anything besides distracting puzzles and words that made us fear for your life and if you were to survive then you may have grew up not knowing anything of our world which is the reason for this trunk.**

**The trunk itself is protected and made through magic so it would be able to track your own magic and find you wherever you were if you were still alive and until you were able to get it or find it, inside the trunk it is much larger than you would think as it has a whole library of book's I and James have collected and stored inside to help you learn and adapt to using magic.**

**It also has valuable items belonging to us like James' Journals of his life and time at Hogwarts and my Diary's as well along with our wands, which is what are used by most magical people to use magic as we had spelled each of them to be stored and kept safe inside this trunk when we had passed on and if you can find them they may be able to be used by you if the magical tracking charms (that are placed on magical children when they are given their wands at 11 years old or younger so that it is easier to keep track of by the Magical Government if a non-magical person see's magic and ends up exposing the magical world) have been removed and the wands react to your own personal magical signature and powers.**

**But if they do not work for you then do not worry as you will have to get your own wand from the magical world but until then you will need to learn all you can about Magic and it's facts as I do hope that you will be responsible and not do any magic or task without thinking through as it may lead to disastrous or dangerous consequences.**

**All my love to my darling Harry,**

**Lily Potter - Your Mother.**

Harry was sniffling and tears were rimmed around his eyelids at the end of the letter, Harry was very shocked at what he had learned as he now knew that magic was real and he understood why his relatives had reacted the way they did anytime something magic related had occurred and why they hated him as he can guess that his aunt could not do magic and soon treated it with dislike which she had passed onto his uncle but hidden from Dudley.

This also explained why he was treated so badly as he was seemingly a reminder of his aunt's jealousy and spite against magic that she must have treated towards his mother and to his uncle he was simply a representation of something 'not normal' as the large man would say bad to anything that was strange or unusual from his point of view which clearly showed he did not like it one bit, at all.

Harry saw that something was inside the slot where he had gotten the letter which looked like a ring of large keys with each key numbered from 1 to 5 but he saw that there was only one keyhole but when he looked at his letter again he saw that there was something written on the back but on the very bottom of the page so he had missed it before reading the part from his mother as he saw that what was written on the back of the letter was in a different set of handwriting that he hoped was his father's as he looked at what it said:

**Hey Prongslet/Harry/Son**

**It's me your dad here, just writing this bit cause your mother forgot to write to you so as to tell you how to open the trunk, which can be done by dropping a single bit of your blood on each of the five keys that open the trunk up and the compartments in it, as for each key you use it open up the multiple compartments in the trunk, a different compartment will appear inside it but you must close the trunk properly and take the key being used for the specific compartment out and once it is closed you can use another key that must be placed inside the trunk's lock and unlocked to use another compartment. Do not worry about someone else using the key's or trunk as it can only be used by you or for others with only your permission, if the keys are stolen by someone who is not allowed access then the key and trunk will not and cannot be used by them so choose very wisely who you let use this trunk, it also has a shrinking spell that when you place the tip of wand while holding it or your hand at the top of trunk and concentrate while thinking "shrink" then it will change size to make it much more easier to handle but to make it big again you'll need to place your thumb on the top of the shrunken trunk and think "enlarge" it will return to its original size with all of its compartments intact which as you can guess has a number of 5 compartments which are:**

**Compartment 1 - Standard Storage of School Items and Sport's Gear.**

**Compartment 2 - Library and Journals/Diary's belonging to me and your mother.**

**Compartment 3 - Family item's and heirloom's (Family Invisibility Cloak not included as I had given it to the headmaster for some reason).**

**Compartment 4 – Wardrobe items and Clothes of the Magical World.**

**Compartment 5 - Large Empty Storage Room that can be used how you wish ( is shielded to hide magic and stop tracking charms of wand so that you cannot be tracked by Ministry 'wink wink').**

**That is it for the trunk and from me; I wish that you find luck in your life son,**

**With Love from**

**James Potter/Prongs/Dad**

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter and I hope that you like it as It had taken me some time to come up with ideas of how Harry should find the trunk and his parent's letter's along with what kind of person Harry was and where he belonged.<p>

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLE AS I NEED SOME IDEAS HERE.


	5. Chapter 5: Facts Discovered & Guidance

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 5: Facts Discovered & Parental Guidance**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything besides my OC Characters and ideas that are in this fic.

**FYI:** This chapter will be smaller than the other chapters but will have Harry learning what he can about the trunk and what is in it but the next chapter will have a time-skip for a year later to see how much Harry has changed and how different it was since he has learned of his heritage.

**P.S:** Please can I have more votes on my poll as I did get some for it but I am going to need exactly TEN votes on either Poll Question to decide better for my One Piece fic's next chapter? Also this chapter has been edited for mistakes and problems in sentences.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages and speech of Alien Forms.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Dursley's House (A few moments from last chapter)<span>**

Harry had wanted to open the trunk up right now but he knew that the attic was not the best place for him to be doing this in so he went ahead and tried out the shrink function as it would be easier to handle and take with him to his room.

Harry placed his hand on the trunk's lid but took out the keys and put them in his pocket, then he thought to the trunk _"Shrink"_ and soon the trunk began to contract into a much smaller shape until it looked like a small wooden toy model of the trunk which amazed Harry as this made any lingering doubt he had disappear about magic and be replaced by excitement.

Harry picked up the miniaturized trunk with his fingers and held it in his hand while he reorganised the attic a bit to make it look like it was untouched encase his relatives noticed which he did doubt but he wanted to be cautious about what could happen if they found out as he knew that they could kick him out and leave him to fend for himself but he knew that he needed to stay at his relatives home until he was old enough to live on his own or until he could emancipate himself.

Harry climbed down the ladder and refolded it until it was back inside the attic entrance and that entrance was now closed up. Harry rushed to his room with nerves of excitement as he closed the bedroom door then placed the trunk on the ground and pressed his thumb to the top of the tiny trunk and thought to it again but this time thinking _"Enlarge"_.

The trunk grew back to its original size in a matter of seconds which was still amazing for Harry to see, Harry took the keys out of his pocket and remembered the way that the numbers on them were organised (A/N: to see how it is please check the last chapter).

Harry took out a small black pocket Swiss Army Knife(A/N: Solder Model 1961) that he had kept and taken from some of the things that Dudley had owned in this room before it was redecorated, the knife had been left in the room after in a fit of anger from cutting himself on the blade of the knife when Dudley was playing with it he had cast it aside for Harry to find later and keep as it was some of the things that was not broken and left to fester in the room before Harry had it redecorated.

He used the knife and made a small cut in his thumb which he winced at but then began dropping blood on the keys which surprisingly glowed red and then green while it absorbed the blood and after Harry held some pressure on his thumb to stop bleeding he then cleaned the blade with a nearby tissue box in his room.

Harry opened up the first compartment after placing his key into the hole and unlocked it which made the locks and gears that sounded like they were moving about inside started unlocking it (A/N: Think of how the Chest in POTC – Dead Man's Chest opened and you will get the idea) and with a clang it was unlocked.

Harry lifted the lid and saw nothing but some book's and other items like to his surprise quills and parchment along with an old but dusty crystal ink bottle that was covered by a silver, black and brown swirling design, Harry picked up some books and looked through them which to his surprise had some of the text crossed out and written over with Harry's parent's handwriting but he saw that the books marked as **Transfiguration** and **Defence** had his father's handwriting while the ones titled **Charms**and **Potions** had his mother's handwriting in it along with other little book's, but he also found another letter inside the transfiguration book that looked to be from his father that said:

**Hey Son,**

**If you have found this letter then you have just opened the first compartment of the trunk while searching this particular section of the trunk and found my letter to you.**

**I wrote this letter to say that the things in here are just some book's that we could not fit or wanted you to find first so your mother and I had left some of our school book's we had used most in classes along with our favourites from school for you to read and learn from as your mother and I had changed some things that we both had noticed and made personal notes in them about the subjects that are used with the book's but if you do not know what the subjects are then you may want to check the Library Compartment where you may find another letter instructing you how to use and work the Library compartment.**

**This compartment will be used for your daily school things to be kept in and stored for safe keeping or when you do not need them as it has small slotted stacks for school books, ink and parchment storage for your writing tools to do assignments and homework along with notes you can make but lastly it will hold you Quidditch stuff for safe keeping along with your broom but my Broom is in there instead which you can use when you have learned how to fly on it and place my broom in a different compartment and replace it with your personal flying broom, if you do not get what I mean then there are book's explaining about Quidditch and other things in the Library Compartment.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of the trunk son,**

**From,**

**You're Dad.**

Harry was happy at this as he had another letter to keep that was from his father which he placed back in the envelope and next to the other letters from his parents which he had left next to him on the floor but made sure to keep them safe and from harm.

Harry was curious at what his father said about Quidditch and what it was, this made Harry close the lid (after placing the book's he took out back inside the compartment) and when he closed the lid it relocked itself.

Harry took the other key that he knew was for the Library Compartment and unlocked it which when he opened it up he saw flat 3 stacked shelf containing books with their covers showing and he could see a small booklet that was attached next to the shelves with a long list of book titles and subjects, he also saw that beneath the list was a dotted lined piece of paper that seemed to be used to fill things in and help find the book that you need.

Harry saw a small lever that was at the opposite side of the shelves which when he moved it, the shelves flipped over and displayed another set of books that was of the same subject but looked to be more complex and when Harry flipped the switch again it showed another set of books that looked like it had really difficult contents of the same subjects.

Harry also when he looked up from the shelves, saw under the lid of the trunk was another letter stuck to it but this time in his mother's handwriting that said:

**My Darling Harry,**

**No doubt you have found your fathers letter in the first compartment telling you about it, this is my job for the Library Compartment. It is an amazing piece of magic as it has a small booklet that lists all of the books contained in this compartment, but you can use the small dotted line to ask for a particular subject and the shelves for the Library Compartment will change to display any books on the subject or ones that are close to it.**

**But it is separated into three levels of information which can be changed by moving the lever switch that swaps around the different levels of information available, the first level is the introductory section and is always the one displayed first when opening or reopening the compartment as it is automatically set to go back to the first level of books, the second section/level is for more detailed and informative books that are used when you have reached a better understanding of your subjects or are finished the first level and finally the third section/level are the most informative but difficult books that contain very in-depth information on your subject that you wish to study but some magic in these books are very dangerous and powerful to use so please do not use them unless you REALLY DO NEED THEM.**

**The dotted filling line that you see can be used to search for your subject will clean itself after pressing the button next to it so you can perform a new search but the booklet will list the books by changing its content, the booklet when not in use will reset to its original look with a complete list of the book's contained in the Library Compartment.**

**I hope you strive to learn all that you can sweetheart,**

**From, you're Mother.**

Harry was a bit emotional at his mother's letter but calmed himself down with a few calming exercises he had learned from his meditation lessons that he had learned from Tai Chi classes. Harry took a nearby pencil and wrote down on the dotted line but after resetting the levels of books to the first level – the introductory section.

He wrote '**Introduction'** down, waited for the book's to change which they did after flipping around and resetting, and once it was done he saw books on different introductions like law and history, school subjects along with some book's on Quidditch, after he looked at the other books in the introduction, and he picked up the book's on the subject along with other books on different topics and when he was done he closed up the trunk and lay on the bed to read them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A few hours later<span>**

Harry had really gotten interested in the books he had picked as they had told him pretty much the general but useful information he needed to know like how Quidditch was actually sport played on Flying Brooms specially made for the sport. The sport had different players which he had listed in his head with their title and job of the game:

_Keeper - Stay's by the goal hoops to guard the hoops from the opposing teams throwing of the Quaffle (the ball used to score regular points and thrown or get past the Keeper to score a point), there can only be 1 Keeper per team unless there are reserve players._

_Chaser - The player who holds and uses the Quaffle to score points for the team and can steal the ball from the opposing team to gain the ball back and score a point, there can only 3 Chasers in a team._

_Beater - The players who use bats and hard enchanted balls (known as Bludgers) to knock opponents off their brooms and defend their own teammates, there can only be 2 Beater's in team._

_Seeker – The player who searches for The Golden Snitch (a small golden winged ball that is very fast and difficult to catch but if caught by Seeker then the team will get a total of 150 points for your team which usually allows them to win the game/match) while avoiding enemy players and the Bludgers attacking the Seeker, there can only be 1 Seeker per team unless a reserve is available._

Harry had been excited about Quidditch as it said in one of his books about Hogwarts that it had its own Quidditch Pitch for games done by the School's House Teams which were the Houses that were in Hogwarts, they were in a book named 'Hogwarts A History' and the houses were named after the School Founders that were categorised as:

**Ravenclaw: Named after Rowena Ravenclaw, normally the house for the Wise and Intelligent students of Hogwarts (house colours are Blue and Bronze, the house symbol is an Eagle).**

**Hufflepuff: Named after Helga Hufflepuff, normally the house for the Loyal and Hard Working Students of Hogwarts (house colours are Yellow and Black, the house symbol is a Badger).**

**Gryffindor: Named after Godric Gryffindor, normally the house for the Courageous and Honourable Students of Hogwarts (house colours are Crimson Red and Gold, the house symbol is a Lion).**

**Slytherin: Named after Salazar Slytherin, normally the house for the Cunning and Ambitious Students of Hogwarts (house colours are Silver and Green, the house symbol is a Serpent/Snake).**

Harry had tried to learn all that he could about Hogwarts the Magical School and what he had learned was very interesting and he was very excited at the chance to go their when he turned 11 but he did not know how he would explain how to other magical people about his watch as he had read that magic made electronic devices not work at all due to the energy given off from Magic that interfered with electronics like phones and computers.

Harry was still very happy at the chance to learn all that he could about Magic as he now knew a place where he may fit in and be his own person.

* * *

><p>THAT IS IT FOR THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF MY FIC AND I HOPE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS, SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BUT I WILL NOT DO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS FIC UNTIL I HAVE GOTTEN AS MANY ANSWERS FOR MY POLL AS POSSIBLE AND THEN DONE A 3RD CHAPTER FOR MY TMNTHARRY POTTER CROSSOVER.

PM ME YOUR COMMENTS ALSO, SEE YA.


	6. Chapter 6: Year of Learning & Progress

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 6 – Year of Learning & Progress**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC Characters/Aliens along with any other ideas of mine.

**FYI:** This chapter is as was told previously in the last chapter set a year from when it was shown last and will be a sort of filler chapter that explains the changes that Harry has made from when we last saw him.

**P.S:** Thank you for your votes on the poll as it is been taken down now after enough votes and it's new chapter has been put up very recently but I have not gotten any new reviews on either OC fic which is annoying as I thought that the fic was very good as it has gotten even more popular in the last few days and have received a few alerts for it along with some hits from readers.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character, like a list of a subject in the characters mind._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages and speech of Alien Forms.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 YEAR LATER – Harry's Room, 4 Privet Drive<span>**

Harry's life had changed so much in the last year as he had learned a lot from his parent's trunk and its contents.

Like how their lives at Hogwarts went for them from his father's prank's and adventures in the school with his friends to his mother's life exploring Magic and learning all she could about the Magical World, all of these tales were in both their Diary's (Lily's Stories) and Journal's (James' Stories).

Harry was very astounded at how much his parents did not get on very well at the beginning due to their different personalities growing up like his father's immature attitude and somewhat arrogant personality and his mothers studious, sophisticated and hard working attitude and personality.

He had read all of their stories and tales of Hogwarts and their life growing up like his father's parents, Harry's Grandparents also about his mother's life growing up with Aunt Petunia acting mean and horrible to his mother because of how she could do magic while his mother's parents, Harry's other Grandparents had treated his mother like the favourite child and his aunt could not be seen as anything special in their eyes.

Along with how his mother's main friend Severus Snape had helped and tried to support her but somehow ended up ruining their friendship by a simple mistake of calling his mother a very horrible word known as 'Mudblood' which Harry had researched through looking at his book's in the trunk and that it was meant as a racist and cruel word for a Muggleborn.

The Trunk was a true masterpiece and help in Harry's life as he had now felt a place where he could live and belong to, the books had helped Harry understand so much about the Magical World from its subjects to how the Magical World had lived.

The 5th Compartment of the trunk had been Harry's favourite place to go and he had made this place his new refuge as he had heard details of the local council in the paper and TV news that the forest was going to be cut down by half to make more room for new houses which meant that his favourite place to hang out at would be gone which he did get upset about but he is now happy that he had changed places to the empty 5th compartment of the trunk.

He had filled the Trunk with the things that he had bought for his now old hideout like his tent and camping gear, he had also used the place to practise his magic by using the wands of his parents which after trying out he had found that his mother's wand worked best for most spells that were apparently commonly used by many magical people from what he had learned and read from his book's.

He also used his father's wand for the more difficult spells like Transfiguration and Defensive Magic as it seemed to be more suited to those kinds of spells, Harry had a very good understanding of how the magical world worked like how its laws worked as he wanted to understand and know how he cannot get himself into trouble by breaking a serious law or rule without knowing as he had once read that 'Ignorance is Stupidity' which he would have guessed had he not known about magic sooner as he would have probably went around blindly when he would have been introduced to Magic and it's world he may have made some stupid and reckless mistakes without knowing at all.

His studies have helped him immensely as he now knew numerous laws and tricks he could use if he was ever brought up on any charges for any reason and he had also found a small rule book belonging to Hogwarts that gave a list and explanation of the rules and regulations of the school.

Harry had, when he first started learning from his library of Magic, tried to find ways of using his magic without a wand or at least have a better control of it and he had came across some books explaining how to find your Magical Core.

Which after some studying in other books was the actual birthplace of a Witch or Wizards magic and was spread out from the heart to the rest of the body much like how blood was in the veins and arteries but could not be detected through normal ways as the magical energy was invisible to the naked eye and grew in power and control as the person got older and matured in age and body which was linked to the person's health and living as it said in one of the book's that 'a healthy body means healthy and powerful magic'.

Harry had read extensively on the subjects linked to magical control and how to use it best and had also found that most people's magic matured mostly when they are at an age of 11 or 12 years old but some people's magic can be what is called 'late bloomers' which meant that the person's magic takes longer to mature, control and use.

The age of when a person's magical power fully matures is at the age of 17 or 18 at the least depending on if they are a late bloomer in using magic. Harry from this had found some techniques that could help his magic mature a bit faster and allow him better control; one of the best one's to use was meditation and practise of spells.

Harry had started out small like levitation of objects and doing small transfiguration's a little at a time while going through different meditation techniques which he had found from a couple of book's that was from his mothers pile of books belonging to her as he had noticed how some book's had a symbol of a Red Lily flower and another had a Dark Brown Stag which after looking in his parents Diaries and Journals he had found that they both had personalised their favourite book's with a symbol that had a meaning to them which he guessed because of his mother's name and of how his father was an Animagus which he found to be fascinating as he had looked it up on some of the transfiguration books that directly talked about how to be an animagus and what they are.

He had learned that an Animagus was a Wizard or Witch's ability to turn into an animal through their magic but there was different ways of doing so like simply focusing your magic with your body and picture your body changing to the animal you wish, using a potion that lets you go into a dream like state that will allow you to find your inner animal that is most linked to your own unique personality much like how a person who is proud and fierce may turn into an Eagle or a Lion.

Harry was fascinated by it but he did not want to turn into one as it was extremely difficult and dangerous to attempt and from his book's there were not many animagus's in the world today and he had found that for those who had attempted it and failed they ended up dead or extremely disfigured beyond repair.

The books on meditation from his mother were used by her to control her temper as she did have very bad anger problems and needed meditation to help her calm down which also had helped her be better focused and in-tune with her magic making her better at spells and such things.

Some of the techniques on meditation were the same as the one's Harry had learned from his Tai Chi exercises and lesson's in martial arts from his Sensei; they had helped Harry a lot in becoming better focused in his magic and have no problems concentrating on spells and magic.

Other than using the room in the fifth compartment for magical uses he had also used it for training and using his many different alien forms from his Omnitrix and how they worked but he had not used the To'kustar form as the room was not big enough as it was half the size of that particular alien but the others he had tested out and could use/control them very well after training each one for a few weeks until he had learned how to use them each to their fullest capacity.

He had also made names for each form as he thought that they needed them to separate each one's uniqueness and talent and they were:

_NAME OF ALIEN - SPECIES_

_Gladiator - Tetramand_

_Vinewhip - Florauna_

_Cerebro - Cerebrocrustacean_

_Wildfire - Pyronite_

_Frostmoth - Necrofriggian_

_Upgrade - Galvanic-Mechamorph_

_Jellshock - Amperi_

_Bluebolt - Citrakayah_

_Drillbee - Beesiform_

_Titan - To'kustar_

He had chosen most of the names from their physical appearance and abilities except the last one as he had only chosen the last name for the tenth alien because of it's large size and how fitting it seemed for the giant alien.

Harry's favorite alien was Bluebolt as he liked how fast he could go and the fact that Bluebolt was very strong but not as strong as Gladiator whom he had named for the sort of Warrior feeling that the alien gave off to Harry but he had yet to find a weapon that was best suited for this form and Harry could not yet make a weapon from magic as Transfiguration was not very long lasting unless you used Conjuration which was one of the most difficult magics linked to Transfiguration their was for a young wizard to attempt so Harry had resolved to find a weapon maker in the Magical world as he did find that Goblin's were weapon makers themselves besides being the ones to control and protect the magical worlds money from thieves, but Goblin's were very picky and not the best of people to strike a deal with when having items forged by Goblin's.

Harry did have trouble controlling Drillbee as it was a very energetic and confusing form to have as it was the only form he had that could not talk but he had gotten through it after serious study and training with the form which had payed off as he could go very fast when flying in this form and the stinger of Drillbee could change from a long spear to a rotating drill which could be useful in a fight as it could tear through an enemies armor with enough force given.

Of the different levels of the trunk's library Harry had read nearly all of the first and second level book's but not a lot of the third level's as they were too complex and difficult for his mind to understand at the moment but he hoped that he would be able to understand and have read them by the time he went to Hogwarts or was in his second and third year of Hogwarts.

Harry had bought with his money a whole set of exercise equipment but made sure that they were non-electronic as anything electrical did not work properly within the magical room of his trunk or had short-circuited while inside the room, the reason for this was that he had wanted to test and train his alien forms properly which helped a lot as it made Harry learn of his Alien's limits and weaknesses like how Bluebolt had trouble stopping quickly enough after running very fast, how Wildfire's flames were difficult to contain if he was near anything flammable and how Drillbee could not fly when it's wings where wet after accidentally flying into a jar of water Harry had set out for drinking after his exercises.

Harry had worked through most of the problems with his Alien forms as he had found a way to stop Bluebolt from crashing when trying to slow down which was having Bluebolt slowdown gradually as he moved until he was at a manageable speed to control and stop completely, he had made the Omnitrix change Wildfire's look to having a sort of heat proof armor or gear that contained his body flames with only his head and neck exposed but could have the gloves and feet retract by thinking it so that the flames could fire out from Wildfire's body but it had the Omnitrix's symbol in the center of the chest (Looks like the Upgrade suit from the Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossover episode but is red lined rather than green).

Harry had not yet solved the problem for Drillbee's wings but he would try to do so soon, Harry had used the weight lifting equipment to build up Gladiator's muscles and to test the Alien form's limit's in strength which was working as the body of Gladiator was growing more and gaining much more muscles the more he trained and got older and was beginning to look much like the picture he had of a Tetramand on the PAD.

Harry had found that the limit of Gladiator's strength was 500 tons at the moment which Harry wanted to improve on but could not at the moment as he had no equipment that was heavier than that, he had also found that the Form seemed to have some sort of muscle memory when fighting as when he had tried some martial arts moves in this form the Alien seemed to adapt very well to the techniques and make them work with the two extra arms it had and he had also used some of the techniques with Bluebolt which worked very well as with the Alien's natural speed and strength it made the moves/Kata's extra powerful and made up for the form's lesser strength than Gladiator.

Harry had also used his gymnastic lesson's to make his attacks when in Bluebolt's form more fluid and flexible which Harry thought linked to the Alien's feline like attributes made the reflexes and moves more useful when used and was good at avoiding objects sent at it as Harry had found an old magical fighting doll in the room when he first went inside it as it was covered in a cloth and still worked, the doll was controlled by the magic that made and guided it but could be changed to accept new modes of fighting from the book that was with it that taught the user how to make the doll either fight with spells and magic or hand to hand combat.

The doll had helped Harry a lot in training himself as it gave Harry the proper practice he needed to learn how to fight an opponent properly but it took a bit longer to have the doll learn properly of how to fight without magic as their were not many spells that could be used for changing how the doll fought but he had worked around that by changing the spell's wording as Harry had learned that all or most spells used in Magical Britain were derived from Latin, the spells could be changed if the person had enough drive and concentration along with the power to do so and it had helped that he had bought a Latin to English dictionary and learned from it as much as he could to help change the spell to his liking as the spell from the doll's guidebook was originally used for combating with weapons that were not a wand but of swords and other weapons like it.

Harry had to get the wording of the spell right as from the book it said that the doll was adaptable to fighting in nearly any kind of fight possible as it had been somehow programmed magically to instantly learn what it was made to teach and fight with.

Harry could not wait for his letter to arrive from Hogwarts so that he could have his own adventures and maybe make new friends with some of the students.

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment as I have no other ideas at the moment for the chapter or the next one but I may have Harry just be time-skipped to when he gets his letter and goes to Diagon Ally.<p>

Help me with some ideas and inspiration as I may stop this story for a while to concentrate on some fics that need updated but have busy to actually do them like my Smallville crossover fic or my minor Harry Potter fics like 'Royal Independence' or 'A Sparkling Friendship'.

So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO HELP ME OUT AND SEND ME PM'S TO GIVE MORE ADVICE.


	7. Chapter 7: The Letter and the Alley

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 7 – The Letter and the Alley**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10 along with any other copyright property as they both belong to their respective creators, the only thing that are mine are my OC characters and ideas.

**FYI:** This chapter is placed some time after the last one as from the title of it you can guess how it may go so please enjoy reading this but it is 2001 for those who wish to know as some of you may be confused or have forgotten some of the details of earlier chapters which if you did then please re-read them after or before this chapter. Also this chapter may be the longest chapter in this fic at the moment but that is because of the contents needed to be put in for the story of this chapter.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character, like a list of a subject in the characters mind._

**_Bold Italic: Different languages/translations and/of speech of Alien Forms and people._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 YEARS LATER - Harry's Trunk, (Fifth Compartment)<span>**

Harry was very excited as this was the year he would be getting his Hogwarts letter, he had studied so much from his books and learned half of all the spells in the entire Library Compartment with the rest looked over as Harry had been able to learn some things from the last level of books in the Library section of the trunk.

Harry had to guess he was up to fourth year in knowledge and magic of Hogwarts but with exceptions to some of the other extracurricular books he had found in the third level of the Library section like one book about mind protection and mind reading which was interesting as it had some things to do with his meditation exercises and books but the mind reading part was actually a spell used to read a person's mind unless they could defend against it with mind protection known as 'Occlumency' whereas the mind reading spell for it was known as 'Legilimency' and the actual spell for it was 'Legilimens'.

Harry had found from the Journal/Diary's that the mind books both belonged to his parents as his father having been trained to be an Auror during the war after his school years, had picked it as it was an optional choice to learn when training to become an Auror, so his father had picked it as a safety precaution during the war along with getting the best books for them then once he had learned all he could.

He had then taught his wife (Harry's mother) about the Mind Arts of Protection (another name for them) which in turn made his mother find an old book about Legilimency out of curiosity and find out more from the spell so that she could have a better understanding on what she wished to protect her mind from.

The books on Mind Protection/Occlumency each had different methods on what to do and how to protect the person's mind as some people chose to just hide a person's mind from mind reading spells behind a magical shield that was to stay up most of the time until it became second nature to have it up and able to protect the person's mind, this method is a useful one but can be distracting and draining on the persons magic when learning it as it uses up a lot of magic to keep stable and strong.

The other method that was most used was having a sort of mindscape inside the person's mind and have the memories and thoughts of the person hidden inside the mindscape created which was mostly something familiar and safe to the person like a castle or a fort of some kind to symbolise safety and protection which if a person did use the mind reading spell then they would have to deal with the mindscape's traps and tricks that the person had set to stop intruders from getting what they wanted and forcing them to either leave the person's mind or be stuck in a mess of traps until they gave up willingly and left the person's mind from exhaustion of doing the spell or loss of patience.

Harry had found a way of doing the two of the methods together but it took himself and his two other alien forms Cerebro and Jellshock to solve the problem of making sure that Harry could keep both defences and not be so tired from keeping them both up which was creating with his own magic a sort of avatar controller from his subconscious which was tricky doing so but worked out well in the end.

The mind avatar would work by using a very tiny fraction of Harry's power and amplifying it with his minds intelligence and activity of the brain so that the avatar could work on keeping the outer mind shield secure and looking out inside the mindscape using a sort of control room.

Harry had picked one of his favourite TV shows as his inspiration for the mind scape, Doctor Who as he remembered watching old re-run episodes on TV about the Doctor and the man's TARDIS along with all the amazing but deadly foes the man had faced and defeated.

Harry used the Tardis as his mind-scape but from the movie version with the 7th & 8th Doctor's appearance in it as the main console in the centre was what controlled and kept safe the mindscape and mind shields, the rooms inside his own mind-made TARDIS were guarded by some of the enemies like the Dalek's as the main security force and the Sontaran's as a secondary force of security who both patrolled the rooms and corridors or the maze like mindscape which Harry had made his avatar change slightly to make the intruder wander the halls endlessly until they gave up or came into contact with a guard.

A last resort method inside the mindscape was an emergency protocol that the avatar could use if the intruder was becoming more dangerous and closer to finding what they wanted which would use a lot of power from both the mindscape and Harry to painfully and forcefully eject the person from the mind which would set off a total or 5 barriers surrounding the mind with each one more powerful than the last which would make it really difficult to re-enter the person's mind unless they wanted to be shoved out again.

Harry was sure that his defences would hold but he wanted to be sure as he could never be too careful, Harry had with plenty of training found a way of channelling his magic through his body to create a very thin but strong layer of magical shielding which would be used to protect his body from small magic's like weak Curses or Jinxes or even stop tracking or compulsion charms as he wanted to be safe when in a fight as he would not put it past an attacker to be sneaky and throw one of those types of spells during a duel making him falter and be an easy target when under the spells.

It would not be too draining for him as Harry had trained his body to use the body-shield instinctively when his body perceived a threat or was in contact of opposing magic that would harm or threaten him so that he would not need to use it all the time and end up draining his power and use of Magic.

Harry was really looking forward for his letter arriving as his 11th birthday was in a few days and from this his letter should arrive when he reaches 11, Harry planned to wait for the owl with the letter for him and from that he would take a bus into London then reach the pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' and once he reached the gateway to 'Diagon Alley' which he knew was the main shopping are for all of Magical Britain besides a few other small places here and there scattered around the UK and Ireland from what his books and parents Journal/Diary's told him.

Harry hoped that he would get his letter soon as he was too excited to wait and see what it would be like for him when he gets the letter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A FEW DAYS LATER – Harry's Birthday, July 31st<span>**

Harry had made sure to wake up early and wait outside in the front garden on a nearby garden bench as he waited for the owl to arrive, the last few days for him where stressful but Harry had dealt with it by using his mental and calming exercises to lessen his jitteriness.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a hooting sound as he looked up and saw that a brown and white barn owl was flying towards him with, to his excitement and joy, a letter held in its claws by a piece of string.

The owl landed on the arm rest of the bench and held out its leg for him to take the letter which he did while stroking the owl's feathers and wings which it rumbled and hooted in pleasure at the treatment it was getting from Harry. He removed the letter from its string and looked at its address which said:

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Garden Bench, 4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Harry knew that the letter was Charmed to change its address so that it would show the exact location of where the receiver was from his mothers Diary as she had studied and wanted to know how it was possible which was by having the ink on the envelope charmed to change and help the owl direct it to the person it was to be sent to.

Harry turned the letter over but when he removed his hand from stroking the owl it made a hoot of disappointment from not being petted anymore which Harry began doing so again after he opened the letter noting the wax stamped seal of Hogwarts with its symbol of the House Animals of the Founders but below it had a small sentence in Latin which Harry translated as 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' snorting slightly at it he opened the letter and read the first part of it which showed:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin - First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump - International Confederation of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry knew what most of the titles of the achievements owned by the Headmaster as the Order of Merlin was an award given by the British Government or Ministry of Magical Britain for great services to the government and the classes of awards were separated by the achievement celebrated by the award, the Grand Sorcerer was confusing though as he had little information on them but he guessed that was his award and status for defeating Grindelwald.

The Wizengamot was like Parliament for Magical Britain and is where most laws and rules are created and the Chief Warlock was the person who oversaw the rules and was like a judge who could call a law or decree to vote and be the one to decide the outcome of it all from the results.

The International Confederation of Wizards was like the Magical version of the United Nations and Supreme Mugwump was the head of the entire confederation, Harry took a look at the enclosed list which said:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require the following clothing/items:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

Harry nodded at the clothing list but decided to get more than that as he may need extra for when accidents occur or clothing getting worn out, Harry continued reading the list:

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should each have a copy of the following books;**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

Harry recognised some of the books from the list as he had those ones in his trunk from his parents school days but were edited by them in places at different parts of the books contents, like tips added on or references on better books that explains a subject or item in more detail that had been selected from one of the books from the list that he had just read.

The books he already had were the 'Standard Book of Spells' series as he had the entire grade's of them from 1-7, 'History of Magic' he already had with added on tips and corrections in some places, the Herb's and Fungi book Harry already had but it also contained added on references by his parents to other helpful books that would explain a magical plant or similar item in more detail and how it would be used in Potions along with references to books that would help in potions and the last book by Newt Scamander Harry already had which had not a lot of editing besides references written inside by his father about some books about particular creatures of a Magical Nature that had more detail about them.

The others he did not have so he guessed that they were recent creations and approved of by the school as Harry had some of the older books used by his parents instead of the new ones on the current school list.

Harry continued reading the rest of the list as it said:

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope set**

**1 brass scales**

**Students may also bring an Owl or a Cat or a Toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

The other equipment Harry needed most restocking was the potions cauldron, telescope and scales as they were too old and beat up to use sadly but he still kept them as they were his parents things. The phials he already had both sets of as he had found out that his mother had used magic to change them so that they could clean themselves of remains from earlier potions and be unbreakable so that they would not damage or spill the phial or potion if it fell to the floor but she had used the crystal ones for her own personal potions or special potions needed for those kinds of phials but the glass ones she used mostly for class lessons or inspections from her old potions Teacher/Professor Horace Slughorn who was a great Potions Master/Maker/Brewer.

The bit about the animal was a bit of a difficult challenge for Harry to decide on as his father had gotten himself a personal owl from the man's parents as a gift for getting into Hogwarts but his mother had not gotten an animal until her fourth year which was a male ginger tabby cat named Boots which Harry had chuckled at as he remembered the old fairy tale about Puss in Boots which he had read when he was younger in the school library.

Harry decided to make his pick when he went to buy an animal to keep but he was also very excited about the wand as he would finally get a wand that worked properly for him, the wands of his parents were great for him to use but they did not feel right as it was sometimes difficult for him in controlling either of them as he was not their original owner and could not use them to their full capacity.

The broom bit was a bit disappointing until he thought with a mischievous smirk about how the wording of the sentence was as he remembered about his dad's old broom, the Nimbus 1700 which was a very fast broom even though it was an older model than today's probably, as the rule said that students could not use brooms owned by themselves but it did not say anything about brooms belonging to someone else being used by the student as the broom he had belonged to his father and would not be breaking the rules.

Harry saw that a ticket was inside the envelope also which Harry could see was for the Hogwarts Express so he placed everything back inside the envelop and placed it in his pocket.

He then turned his head to the dozing owl which had fallen asleep due to his petting and gently woke it up as he did not want to get pecked by the owl for annoying him. The owl woke up shaking its feathers and looking at Harry who said "I'll give you a reply letter in a moment but could you fly up to my window so that I can give you the letter" Harry knew that the owls and some birds of the magical world where trained and magically bread to understand instructions as it made it easier for deliveries so he knew that the owl could understand him which it bobbed its head hooting as it took off in flight after a last stroke of its feathers from Harry.

Harry stood up from the garden bench and headed to his room ignoring his relatives in the dining room having breakfast as Harry had an early breakfast before he went outside to wait for his letter, he arrived at his room seeing the owl waiting by the windowsill outside so he opened the window as the owl flew inside and landed perching itself on Harry's work desk where Harry did his regular homework and studies of Magical subjects.

Harry took out some parchment and wrote down on it:

**Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,**

**I would be delighted to accept your invitation to join your school and hope to attend your school on the 1st ****of September.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Harry James Potter**

Harry closed up the finished letter and placed it inside an envelope, He sealed it with a green wax stamp designed by himself which was the symbol of the Omnitrix – an hourglass symbol and to Harry's knowledge the Galactic Symbol of Peace from his PAD. Harry had gotten the wax stamp kit made from a shop in London that sold those kinds of things which had a set of wax sticks of different colours.

The colours that Harry liked the most from the set were a deep dark blue coloured wax stick and an emerald green coloured wax stick for him to use with the stamp after it melted and cooled down slightly after it was dripped onto the page's opening and be pressed on by the sealing stamp.

Harry waited until the wax cooled down and then handed the letter to the owl tying it to its string saying "Take this back to the deputy headmistress for the reply," the owl hooted and once it had the letter it took off in flight but not before being petted once more by Harry which once it was petted again it was soon flying out of the window and in the distance to deliver the reply.

Harry knew that he had a while until he got his reply so he made sure to re-pack his trunk and close it, then shrink it using the method that would not have him detected by the Ministry as he knew that the ministry placed magical spell sensors in different areas around the UK for those Witch's or Wizards of underage so that it would be easier to help track the magic done by said underage Witch or Wizard along with the tracking charms and spells placed on the wand of the child which worked together with the sensors as the Ministry had listed documents of the Witches or Wizards that were underage in the different areas where sensors have been placed.

It helped pick out those who were breaking the underage magic rule and endangering the statue of Secrecy by narrowing down the list until the real suspect was then warned at first for the first offence but would need to go to the ministry on the second charge so that they could defend their case and explain why they used magic and not end up losing their wand and having it snapped therefore stopping the Witch or Wizard from ever doing magic again until they got a new one and if they did so with a new wand afterwards then they would be banished from the Magical World and have their magic cut off from their body, essentially killing them or turning them into a Muggle or Squib and have their mind wiped of the memory of all things about the Magical World.

Harry dearly hoped that this would not happen to him as he felt that he could find a real home in the Magical World. Harry had waited for the reply for a couple of hours and soon he had gotten it as he spotted the same owl from before with a different letter tied to it as he could tell as the wax stamped symbol was of Hogwarts again and the same as his acceptance letter.

The owl flew back to its earlier perch from before and lifted its leg out for Harry to take the letter which he did after petting/stroking the owl again as it hooted happily at being petted again, Harry opened the letter and saw that he was given a reply from the Deputy Headmistress who simply wrote about how glad that she was given such a quick reply and awaited seeing him attending the school along with giving him directions to Platform 9¾ which was the place where the Hogwarts Express was to travel from to get to the school.

Harry already knew how to get their as he remembered reading of it from his parents Journal/Diary's of their time travelling to that particular platform with their friends and parents but he remembered reading about how his Aunt Petunia had treated his mother at the platform when they where there with Harry's mother and called her a 'Freak' which their parents did not notice as they were looking at the train and everything magical around them but ignored their daughters.

Harry remembered how his father (Prongs) had written how he met his best friends Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) on the train, the last person made Harry really angry as he knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm and the only person to keep Harry and his parents from Voldemort.

Harry hoped that he could capture Pettigrew, if he was still alive which was a possibility because if he was caught then that meant Sirius would have been free and able to take care of Harry who would not end up living with the Dursley's any longer. Harry wanted to find a way to free Sirius as Harry could guess that some corrupt politician in the Ministry was keeping Sirius stuck in Azkaban and with no trial which was breaking serious laws but was probably covered up in the aftermath of the war.

Harry needed to find foolproof evidence and information on how to make sure that Sirius was freed but Harry had a feeling that it would take a lot of time, Harry snapped out of his thoughts by the owl hooting to him as it was pecking at the window to be let out as Harry had shut it when the owl had arrived.

Harry walked up and opened the window for the owl to leave which it did after a moment hooting back at him as it flew away probably saying a sort of goodbye to him which Harry smiled at as he saw the owl's form disappear into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>City of <span>****London - LATER ON**

Harry had arrived in London a couple of minutes ago by bus as he made his way to the Magical Pub which he spotted hidden by Magic between a music and book store, Harry went up to the door of the pub and entered.

Harry had expected the pub to be not so clean-looking at first as having the appearance of an old Victorian styled pub cemented that theory, He saw the Barman as Harry entered who came by the name of Tom from the information of his parents books, Harry did not want to cause trouble or make a scene by his appearance so Harry had kept his head down and headed out to the entrance of Diagon Alley following a small family of three and staying behind them who had opened the entrance to it using the brick wall entrance (A/N: I really do not have to explain this as you can probably guess what it is yourself and what is/how it's done) so that he would not be noticed by the other customers of the pub.

Harry saw the family of three consisted of two parents and a girl who looked to be about Harry's age who had pale skin, black long curly hair and hazel brown eyes. The girl's parents looked to be slightly different to each other as the father had a Balbo styled beard (A/N: Look it up online) and dark golden brown short hair with tan skin along with dark green eyes but he had a wizard styled outfit that looked like a muggle suit but it had a cloak behind it and subtle differences in style.

The mother had on a completely normal look as she had a similar dark coloured hair to her daughter but light brown eyes and paler skin than her husband but she wore a summer dress and slight make-up, Harry could guess that the father was a wizard and the mother was either a non magical person or a Muggleborn therefore making the girl a half-blood like him.

Harry watched as the family made their way through the alley and looking at the sights, mostly the mother and daughter since the father was merely keeping an eye on his family from danger or trouble.

Harry saw them head up to the bank which Harry knew to be Gringotts bank, this bank from Harry's studies was ran by Goblin's and he knew from his father's Journal's that they shouldn't be messed with as they are vicious when threatened or offended.

Harry had read/learned from his father's journals that his family, the Potter's were a very Ancient and Noble family/House which in the Magical World of Britain and other countries of Europe and the US that was the equivalent of the ruling social class, very much like medieval England and Britain was in the non magical world.

The title of Head of that Magical Family gave the person a multitude of advantages like a voting seat on the Wizengamot, but that was only achieved or given until the person was old enough to handle the responsibilities of being the Head of the Family such as the Wizengamot Seat along with being able to hold mass amounts of wealth and power among the people of Magical Britain like that person can issue challenges to other families or people if that person or group has offended or attacked that person like a duel of magic or power.

Harry knew that nearly all the people of these families held their wealth and family heirlooms in secure vaults, guarded by the Goblins and security of Gringotts and their wealth was also managed between the Head of the Family and the Goblin assigned as the manager of that families account who would and could oversee the profits and wealth of the families items and money along with its assigned security until the time when the next heir and Head of the Family could deal with such tasks.

The status of these Families were each separated by what type of Ruling class, there was the Most Ancient and Most Noble Families/Houses which are much like the Muggle Royal Family of Great Britain. This rank of Family were required to have vast amounts of wealth and/or power because the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses have to have been around for at least 10,000 years or more but there were the smaller and lower ranked classes of the Magical Ruling caste whose Families/Houses have to have existed for a maximum of 1000 (Noble) or 3000 (Ancient) years for them to become either Ancient or Noble along with having have substantial amounts of power and wealth to become Ancient and Noble which was to have been around for at least 4000-5000 years.

Harry knew that he would need to take the position of Heir of his Family as he was not old enough to be Head of the Family as he needed to be 15 or 17 years of age depending on the situation and laws of this world, Harry also knew that he would need to wear his Family Ring as a sign of him being the Heir of his family which was kept safe by the goblins until he wished to wear it as most families had their children (Male or Female depending on whether the family was ruled Patriarchal or Matriarchal) become heirs when they reached 11 or 12 years of age but that was decided by the Head of the Family.

The Heir status, although not as beneficial as Head of the Family, still had some benefits like partial independence meaning that the Heir was not to be controlled by other people or follow the orders of those who wish to use the Heir for nefarious or misguided uses and could take legal action to defend themselves in their own manner of choosing, they could also defend themselves from attacks by other people and not be accused or persecuted by others as only the Head of the Family had that power to punish the Heir and another benefit was that they could choose who they wished to place under the Families protection like a friend or someone who they are in a relationship with and if that person was attacked while under that Families protection then the Family could use their own power to respond in kind to the attack be it Magical,Political or Legal but that person must first swear loyalty and their life to the family that they are being protected under.

Harry shook off his thoughts as he made his way to the bank's entrance while seeing the warning poem above the entrance which said:

"**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there."**

Harry knew that was only a taste of what the Goblin's could do to a person who tried to steal from them as the Goblin's hated thieves who stole from them, Harry looked around the inside of the entrance hall of the bank as he saw different Goblin's doing many jobs from dealing with customers to measuring and weighing jewels or precious metals for value to assigning teams of goblins and human Curse Breakers to deal with a hidden treasure or dangerous ancient items.

Harry remembered reading up on Curse Beakers who were Witches or Wizards who are the magical equivalent of non-magical archaeologists who along with a team of goblins searches ancient tombs or other historical sites, to bring back gold or priceless items of far ancient magical origin to Gringotts but have to deal with curses or magical traps placed in these tombs or sites and find a way to disable or counter them so that the treasure can be found and taken, the places that Curse Breakers are sent to mostly are Egypt, China, Japan and other historical places of value.

Harry walked up to a free desk where a Goblin was waiting for a next customer as Harry saw that the family he saw earlier had left the bank after being seen to through the doorway that led back into the alley, Harry Potter stepped towards the front of the Goblin's Desk but made sure to keep a slight distance between himself and the Goblin so that the Goblin would not be crowded and have their personal space be invaded.

The Goblin looked up and Harry could see the name tag of the Goblin saying 'Hammerfist' which Harry knew was a name translated from the Goblin language of Gobbledegook so that human's could understand it and Harry had found a very rare book in his parents Library Trunk Compartment which detailed and taught the person of how to say and speak that language.

The Goblin spoke to Harry "What business do you have need of young Wizard?" Harry could detect a slight sneer in the Goblin's voice as Harry knew that Goblin's had a deep hatred of Witches and Wizard's as there have been many wars and discrimination between the two species and races from Harry's studies of Magical History.

Harry replied politely but strongly to not show weakness as Goblin's where known to hate weakness shown to them but Harry thought to have a little fun as he replied in their language **_"Honourable Banker Hammerfist, I am here to meet and discuss my account and converse with my Goblin Account Manager if that is _****_manageable?"_**

The Goblin showed shock at Harry being able to speak their language but hurriedly replied back _**"It shall be done swiftly wand-carrier, but who is your account manager and what is your name?" **_Harry replied back to the Goblin as he knew that the Goblin was trying to discern that Harry was speaking the truth about who he was by asking those details as they were usually kept secret between the Customer and Accountant **_"My name is Harrison James Potter, sole Heir to the Potter Family and my Account Manager is the Goblin _****_Grindbone."_**

Harry knew his true full name as he had found in his parent's trunk his birth certificate which had his name written down on it showing that his real first name was Harrison which he knew was where Harry came from as it was the shorter version of his true first name.

Harry saw that the Goblin became even more stunned at the facts said to him and that Harry was not lying to him was very surprising but Hammerfist replied back quickly **_"I shall see if he is available to meet you, please wait here,"_** Hammerfist got off of his seat and quickly went in direction to where the Family Accountant of Harry's Family was located.

A few moments later Hammerfist made his way back to his desk and said to Harry quickly but a little out of breath _**"Grindbone will see you now Mr **__**Potter" **_Harry nodded as he followed Hammerfist to the office of the Potter Account Manager where they soon came upon a large grey metal door that had the Manager's name labelled on it.

Hammerfist knocked on the door and both Harry and the Goblin heard a voice from inside yell out **_"Enter"_** they both went inside and Harry saw a slightly elderly Goblin sitting behind a very well Granite made desk with all sorts of files and writing materials.

The Goblin spoke to Harry and Hammerfist **_"Welcome to my office Mr Potter, you may go and wait outside now Hammerfist while I speak to Mr _****_Potter"_** Hammerfist nodded and made his way out of the door closing it behind him, Harry looked at his Account Manager and said bowing his head slightly **_"I thank you for being able to see me Grand Banker Grindbone and hope that our business from this meeting is most profitable" _**Harry saw surprise show on Grindbone's face but was soon quickly replaced by a calm and professional mask as he replied back to Harry **_"It seems that Hammerfist was not exaggerating with your skill on speaking our tongue, but it is not too odd to me as I remember how your Grandfather Charlus Potter would speak our language when he met and spoke with our kind."_**

Harry felt eager as he listened to Grindbone talk of his Grandfather whom Harry knew was a very well-respected man in his time of living which made Harry so wish to have met him but sadly his Grandfather had died of the Magical version of Smallpox named Dragon Pox which can make elderly Witches or Wizards very weak and sick until they either passed away or died painfully from the illness, Harry's Grandmother who also died of the illness shortly before Harry's birth along with his Grandfather whom both had died while sleeping and under the effects of the illness.

Harry shook off his sad thoughts and replied to Grindbone **_"I hope that I am as good as he was if not better _****_Grindbone"_**_,_ Grindbone grinned showing his sharp teeth that was a little unnerving to Harry as he would not like to be bitten by those teeth but shrugged it off as Grindbone replied **_"You speak it very well Mr Potter and I am sure that he would be proud but that is not what we are here to talk about so if you would like to take a seat then we can begin."_**

Harry did so as he sat on a red leather chair suited for a human to sit on as he thanked Grindbone who showed surprise at the gratitude but nodded back in return, Harry spoke again once he was comfortable in his seat **_"I wished to speak with you as I wanted to take my proper place as the Heir of my Family but I will need some guidance as while I am knowledgeable of this world of Magic I have in fact been living in the Non-Magical World for my entire life with my_** _**relatives."**_

Grindbone showed curiosity as he asked **_"Who are these relatives that you are living with as it is stipulated your Parents will that you should live with a set of guardians picked out by your parents when they assigned the _****_Will?"_** Harry replied back calmly as he could as he knew that this was true from his parents letters but was still angry that he was forced to live at his relatives home **_"My relatives and current _**_**guardians are Vernon Dursley & Petunia Dursley nee Evans."**_

Harry saw that Grindbone was showing deep anger and frustration as he bellowed out **_"THOSE ARE YOUR GUARDIANS, IT WAS STATED VERY CLEARLY THAT YOU WERE NEVER TO BE SENT OR PLACED WITH THOSE MONSTERS."_**

Harry was furious as he asked back with as much restraint as possible **_"WHAT Do You Mean That I Was Never Meant To Be Sent To Those People?"_**, Grindbone nodded stiffly as he growled back **_"Yes as your Mother had explained and in detail of how they may treat you if they ever got their hands on you when making the Will with myself along with your F_****_ather before they had went into hiding."_**

Harry's emotions were threatening to overflow as-well as his magic but after some deep breaths and mental exercises he pulled back on his temper and magic and asked Grindbone **_"Whom was it that I was supposed to be sent to live with?"_**, Grindbone answered back after calming down slightly **_"You were supposed to have lived with the Guardians written out in your Parent's Will or your Godfather Sirius Black but he had been sent to Azkaban for his supposed betrayal of your Parent's by sacrificing his position as the Secret Keeper for their protection from The Dark Lord Voldemort."_**

Harry paused as he thought of what Grindbone had said to him and asked hopefully _**"Do you mean that you know that Sirius was not their betrayer?"**_ Grindbone nodded smirking as he appeared pleased at how quickly Harry was catching on and explained to Harry.

**_"Yes, I remember how your Grandfather as he was at that time the Head of the Family at some time before your birth had placed Sirius Black under his Families Protection when the young Black Heir having ran away from his original family after he became the age of sixteen to protect him from his original Family if they tried to harm them and you know what a person under protection and loyalty of a Magical family like the Potter's must do and never do to that family?"_**

Harry was gob-smacked as he muttered back his response **_"They must give a Magical Loyalty oath to never betray or harm the Family that they are under protection of as long as they live until that family releases them from their _**_**protection,"**_

Grindbone nodded in approval of the answer as he said to Harry **_"That means that Sirius Black would have died immediately if he had let slip you and your parents location while under the magic keeping them hidden and safe but he has not as he is still alive and in Azkaban at this very moment." _**

Grindbone spoke again after taking a drink of water beside him**_ "He could have been freed with the correct evidence given but the fact that a trial was never made out for Sirius Black and this fact has been covered up except for the Goblin's in charge of the Black Family Accounts of whom I know of and has told me of this as they must be notified if a member of the Black family has been made a prisoner of Azkaban or has _****_died."_**

Grindbone paused for breath and continued speaking **_"The evidence can be used to free Sirius but there are those in the Ministry of Magic who would see a Goblin's case and demands be not heard, seen or be ignored by those in charge of the Ministry,"_ **Grindbone growled this last part out at how his kind had again faced discrimination of their race.

Harry could see what Grindbone meant as he answered back **_"So, that would it would have to be myself who could have a chance to free Sirius if I presented my case to the Ministry and showed the evidence that you have given me and was backed by those who would be able to help myself with Sirius' case."_**

Grindbone nodded as he said **_"Yes, I think that would help you and your Godfather and I think I know who can help you but first let me read out your Parents will to you as it was not carried out by the Ministry as the Chief Warlock at the time had the will sealed until it was to voted to be opened and read by the entire Wizengamot."_**

Harry was again angry as he knew who was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore and the person that Harry's parents were wary of from their letters to him which showed true as Harry really wanted to deal with Dumbledore quickly but he knew that the old man had too much power at the moment so Harry would plan out a way to exact his revenge and make the old man suffer.

Harry was snapped out of his angry thoughts by Grindbone as he took out a long document which Harry could guess was the will who said to Harry **_"This is the real Will as the one that the Ministry holds is in fact a copy which one of our spies in the Ministry switched with the real one so that we the Goblin's could have the original one."_**

Harry could hear the smugness of Grindbone which Harry could agree on as it was a very clever plan to pull off but the goblin snapped out of his smug attitude and started reading out aloud to Harry the Will which said:

**This is the Last Will and testament of James Richard Potter & Lily Ann Potter nee Evans which so here reads;**

**We the departed parents**

**of**

**Harrison James Potter**

**Leave all of our family possessions bar those already in possession of our son along with our family's wealth and power as he is the last Heir of the Potter Family.**

**We also leave him our estates and homes that he may choose to live in with his current guardian:**

**Potter Manor (Locked and Heavily Protected by Wards and other Magick's in an undisclosed secret Location)**

**Potter Villa's - France, Italy & Spain (Secure and Protected by Wards)**

**Small Family Cottage - Godric's Hollow, South Western England (Currently or soon to be under Fidelius).**

**We give our son Money and Vaults left over from our family to him:**

**Potter Family Vault - 587, Large quantity of Money and Family Items/Documents**

**Potter Trust Vault - 687, Smaller amount of money than Family Vault and to be used as our son's allowance along with containing a few items belonging to family that are to be given to our son when he is 11 years old**

**List of Guardians of our Son who are to raise him if we die or pass on before he reaches his age of majority**

**Sirius Black (Godfather)**

**Alice Longbottom (Godmother)**

**Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel (Friends of Charlus and Dorea Potter - James Potter's Parents and Harry Potter's Grandparents)**

**John Greengrass & Angela Greengrass nee Dubois (Old friends of the Family and Lily Potter nee Evans)**

**WE STATE HERE AND NOW THAT OUR SON IS TO BE NEVER GIVEN TO PETUNIA DURSLEY AND HER HUSBAND AS GUARDIANS, EVER.**

**This ends our last Will and Testament, Signed by **James Richard Potter & Lily Ann Potter nee Evans.****

****Witnessed and assisted by Goblin Grindbone - Potter Account Manager ****

****Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore - Head of the Wizengamot and representative to the Ministry of Magic.****

Harry was a little shocked at the contents of the will as he knew who the Flamel's were as Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the famed Philosophers stone, Harry remembered how John & Angela Greengrass had been friends of his mother around the time of her losing friendships with Severus Snape and both been in Slytherin (John) and Ravenclaw (Angela) as was told in Harry's mother's Diary but had been neutral in the War against Voldemort to his mothers knowledge.

He was also absolutely furious at the revelation of The Headbastard of a man having been a witness of the Wills creation and still having ignored the orders and wishes of Harry's parents which doubled his determination to see and have the Old Man punished for his atrocious crimes.

Harry shook his emotionally charged thoughts away as he asked Grindbone **_"What happened to Alice Longbottom and why where the other guardians bar Sirius not notified of my disappearance? as I know that they should have been told by my Parents."_**

Grindbone replied after a moment of thinking on how to answer Harry **_"Since the Will was not read out after your parents death then the people who were to be your guardians would not have been notified of it and Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank Longbottom were attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort's followers a week after his demise leading to Alice and her husband to be left catatonic and in a vegetative state by those followers."_**

Harry shook his head in remorse at the fate of his godmother, he asked Grindbone **_"Are they able to be cured and how did they end up in their state of _****_condition?"_**

Grindbone answered back, **_"They were reported to have been supposedly tortured while under the effects of the Unforgivable Curse known as the Cruciatus Curse but left under the curse for a longer time than _****_normal until the attackers were arrested and sent to Azkaban after being tried for their crimes."_**

Harry was shocked as he knew of The Unforgivable Curses which along with the Torture Curse there was the Controlling Curse (Imperius Curse - Imperio) and the deadliest of them all, The Killing Curse (Avada Kadavra Curse).

Harry had found out about it from his books that detailed the curses and why they were banned from use and anyone using them would be either put to death or sent to Azkaban where they would be held under the torture of the Dementors who were emotion and soul sucking creatures of the vilest nature that left the victim feeling weak, ill and either without a soul or trapped in their most horrible memories of the worst kind.

Harry had nightmares occasionally about the curses especially the Killing Curse as it explained his weird dreams he had when he was younger about a green light and a scream that always ended with a high cruel laugh which would leave Harry waking up shaken in fear as his mind relived the experience.

Harry looked at Grindbone as he pushed his old memories away and focused on the task of the moment as he said to the goblin **_"What can you tell me about the homes from the Will and how will I access my vaults as I have no Key?"_**

Grindbone looked to think on this as he answered after a moment of thought **_"Your homes that you now own are as told in the Will, protected by Wards and have been kept secure by us at Gringotts as was specified by your parents when they assigned their will to both us and the Ministry, the Manor can be accessed to by Portkey which is held inside your Family Vault along with instructions on how to enter your Manor, The Villa's also have been kept secure much like the Manor but your Cottage is where the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked you and your parents while in hiding and is left a ruin but made into a monument by the Ministry as they seemed to believe that leaving the cottage the way it was after the attack would be more appropriate for you and your family but we have been unable to get access to it as the Ministry had erected their own wards that would detect Goblin interference so we could not find a way to repair it to its former glory."_**

Harry felt his ire rising as he really wanted the Ministry to pay for what they could have done to his former home, where he last lived with his parents but he calmed down and put it down on his mental to do list as he asked Grindbone **_"Are the other homes in disrepair or in danger of any kind?"_** Grindbone answered back **_"The homes have been kept in their best condition as your family's House Elves have done their duty to keep the homes from _****_disrepair."_**

Harry nodded as he paused thinking on the fact that he still had House Elves owned by his family as he knew what they were from his books that gave details and history of House Elves but the books where very old as there are not many books about them from what Harry had gathered from his studies and Mother's Diary who wanted to find more about them also and had found the books in a very old second-hand shop in Diagon Alley but closer to the more risque and dangerous Knockturn Alley of which was rumored to be filled with dark and evil merchandise.n

House Elves were the descendants of the fabled Elvin race of fairy tales but a terrible curse and plague had affected them some years after Merlin's Death which caused them to slowly die out or change how they looked from their tall and beautiful looks to small and frail looking bodies but those that changed and not died out had made pacts with Wizards and Witches to become servants to them after a group of them had saved their kind from extinction by destroying the curse but this left those remaining elves very weak and unable to live long until the Witches and Wizards had created a ritual that allowed the remaining small elves to be linked to their magic which kept them living and able to serve the Witches and Wizards who saved them which after some years when the Elves, now turned House Elves had made a larger population, these elves had become servants to the rest of the Wizards and Witches of the Magical World pledging loyalty to them to remain servants and protect their Masters or Mistresses who owned them for their servitude.

Harry had a theory from this as since his parents death some years ago and that he was still the remaining living Heir of the Potters then the remaining House Elves had been able to survive by linking to their new Master which in fact was himself through the House Elf bond that has changed and adapted throughout history until the shared magic between the Wizard or Witch had created the Elves own brand of Magic that they could control how they wished so that they would be able to protect their Masters or Mistresses Family better or serve that family better.

Harry shook his head of his thoughts as he seemed to be doing that a lot today but he shrugged it off as Grindbone spoke to him **_"Your keys you can acquire by donating blood to help create a new set of keys and the old ones will be destroyed magically by whoever holds them at the moment as I doubt that you were to be given the key _****_personally by us."_**

Harry nodded as he asked **_"_**_**What do I need to do?"**_ Grindbone answered back **_"You will need to place a few drops of blood into this ink _****_here..."_** Grindbone pointed to an inkwell beside him, **_"...Then sign the document in front of me which will allow you to have your new key created but that will only be for your trust vault as you would need either a Goblin to help you open the door or your Heir/Family ring as the key which is coincidental as the form next to it is for your acceptance to being made Heir of the Family therefore allowing you the ability to wear the _**_**ring."**_

Harry nodded at this and took out his Swiss Army Knife from his pocket which when Grindbone saw it he was most amused as he said **_"A most unusual item you have their _****_Mr _****_Potter"_**, Harry blushed slightly as he could see that the goblin had his own knife to be used by Harry but seemed to let Harry use his own knife which he did as he was passed the inkwell and dropped a few drops of blood after making the cut but to his amazement the cut healed and a look at Grindbone he saw that the goblin had winked at him with his hand in the air as he said to Harry **_"Goblin's as you probably already know know have their own magic and I healed your cut so that it would not scar and as you are in my office I would not like it if my clients where not bleeding or harmed in any way while in my office but please hand me the inkwell and we can continue."_**

Harry nodded and handed it back which Grindbone took and closed its cap then shook it a bit and lastly placed it down next to a quill for Harry to use which he did as he got off of his seat and took the quill and signed the documents for his new key and acquiring the Potter Family/Heir ring.

When he was finished signing Grindbone waved his hand over the documents once they were completed, the documents disappeared and Grindbone told Harry **_"Those documents will go to our filing and sorting office where they will deliver and create the new key for you shortly but first I think that you have been waiting for _****_this for long enough,"_** Grindbone handed him a box from the desk which when Harry opened it he saw that it was his Family/Heir ring with the actual Family Crest (having found the the crest on his and his family trunk was a personalised crest done by his father) on it which was a red and grey crested shield with a Wyvern on it, which was a small reptilian creature with the head of a dragon and two legs but not front legs or arms along with small wings on its back, the metal of the ring was silver or at least to Harry's eyes it was.

Harry took the ring from the box and placed it on his right index finger as he knew this from the studies into his Family Traditions and Laws from a book belonging to his father that was in the Third compartment of his and his parent's trunk.

Once the ring was on his finger Harry felt a rush of magic and feeling of acceptance along with comfort as if he was being hugged by someone who cared for him which made Harry feel pure joy and happiness at the feeling of finally being given such feelings of caring and familial comfort, Harry was nearly overwhelmed by this new feeling as he felt his own magic join with the magic of the ring and seem to vibrate in harmony.

Harry used his mental exercises to calm himself and his magic down, he looked at Grindbone who said courteously to Harry **_"Welcome Harrison James Potter to Heir-ship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, May the family motto live on 'Praesidio et Virtus est Symbolum'."_**

Harry thought about the motto and translated it in his head from Latin to English - _'Protection and Virtue is our Creed'_, he felt that it suited his family from what he knew them as they were fierce and well-known protectors of people and family along with having the virtues of a good person.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts on his family motto by another goblin appearing from what looked to another side door into another room, the new goblin looked to be not as old as Grindbone which said goblin spoke to the newly entered goblin saying **_"Have you finished creating the new key for my client Mr Potter then Assistant Griphook?"_** The goblin Griphook nodded and answered back to his superior **_"Yes Clan Head Grindbone, I have and the creation has been a success."_**

Grindbone nodded and took a small bag from Griphook who left after being permitted to leave while closing the side door behind him; Grindbone opened the bag and took out a small golden key with a small green gem in the middle that had a small indentation that was the Gringotts Bank symbol.

Harry was given the key by Grindbone who said **_"The key is now only usable to you or anyone you grant permission to hold your key and use the vault but I strongly recommend that you do not do this as it is a security risk that you should follow so that your money and vault stay secured from being stolen." _**

Grindbone growled at the thought of someone trying such a thing but continue speaking, **_"Also this bag I now hold will be used by you so that you may be able to withdraw your money but it is linked to your magic through the blood from the ink that you had used for the documents much like your key is so that only you can take money out of it." _**

Grindbone took another drink of water and spoke again** _"You may withdraw money from it by placing the hand with your heir ring inside and thinking the amount that you want or need to be inside the bag and it will be deposited from your Trust Vault to this bag."_**

Harry nodded as he tried it out thinking _"500 Galleons and 20_ _Sickles"_ Harry felt the bag get heavier and more filled as the currency of the Wizarding World filled into his new money bag which he knew was Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts which he knew had a confusing way of adding up to each other than Non-Magical Money as 17 Sickles make up a Galleon, 29 Knuts are in a single Sickle and 493 Knuts make up a Galleon.

Harry thinks that this is amusing how a single Knut is equal to 1 pence in British Money meaning that a Sickle makes 29 pence and a Galleon makes 439 pence which is £4.39/four pounds and 39 pence. Harry had solved and understood the mathematics of it all when he had divided the amount from the British Non-Magical equivalent of a Galleon to a Sickle and came up with the amount that added up to Sickles making a Galleon which is 17 Sickles.

Harry could see how confusing it would be to those who had no experience with Magical British Money or where not too good with counting up and doing maths, Harry nodded at Grindbone saying to him **_"I will see my Family Vault another time as I have much so do today,"_** Grindbone nodded at this and said back to Harry **_"Then I hope to see you again Mr Potter, May Your Life Be Profitable and Enemies _****_Few."_**

Harry smiled back replying in kind to the Goblin Greeting and Farewell **_"Thank you Grindbone and to you May Your Pocket Be Filled With Gold & Wealth Untouched By Thieves"_**, Grindbone smirked with his sharp teeth showing at the Goblin reply as he waved Harry goodbye as the now Heir of the Potter Family walked out of the Account Managers Office.

Harry closed the door behind him and saw that Hammerfist had been waiting for Harry who jumped up from where he was sitting and lead Harry back to the bank's entrance saying to Harry **_"I hope to do business with you again soon Mr _****_Potter."_**

Harry nodded in return as he left Gringotts and stepped back into Diagon Alley where Harry decided to get his robes and school clothes first as he walked to the shop needed for it which was **'Madam Malkin's Robes for All ****Occasions'**, Harry knew that this store would sell nearly everything he needed for clothes besides a few items here and there which Harry would get from another store.

When Harry went inside the store he saw that the real owner and elderly Madam Malkin was busy with someone else at the moment so Harry went to the much younger stores assistant who was looking bored behind the counter until she saw him and brightened up saying to Harry "Welcome to Madam Malkin's, are you here for your Hogwarts Robes and things?" Harry nodded as he said to the girl eyeing her name tag saying "Yes that is what I am here for among a few other things as I will take 6 standard Hogwarts uniforms along with a few formal robes and can I have the set of other spells/charms that can be added to the uniforms and robes which you offer?" the girl looked surprised at the purchase but nodded and said back asking "What Spells/Charms features do you wish to be added to them?"

Harry thought about it for a second and answered back "The Temperature Controlling feature Charm, the Weather-Proof feature Charm, the Stain Proof feature Charm for both food and potions work along with Adjustment feature Charm if that can be possible Elisabeth," Harry smiled as he saw the assistant blushing as Harry said her name.

Harry had picked the spells from a brochure of the store in his parents trunk which was his mother's who wanted to see if you could protect your clothing and uniform as she had trouble keeping her uniform clean when in Potions class until she had found the brochure which had the Spells/Charms that Harry had picked out from the booklets list of Spells/Charms.

They were all very useful as the Temperature Controlling feature Charm was so that the uniform could simply change its temperature from hot/warm in cold weather or cold/cool in hotter weather so that the wearer would not feel stuffy or hot on a very warm day and cold or freezing on a chilly day.

The Weather-Proof feature Charm was so that the clothes could withstand rain and not get soaked in the wet weather along with keeping them from blowing about in very windy weather as he knew that since Hogwarts was located in northern Scotland somewhere it was bound to be mostly wet and windy weather as was the normal Scottish climate.

The Stain Proof feature Charm was pretty self-explanatory as it helped a student's clothes and uniform from being stained by potions spills, causing accidents or ruining the uniform/clothes of the wearer and this went the same for food stains which would both disappear from the Charms reaction to said substances.

The Adjustment feature Charm was so that the person would not need to get more robes or clothes as they grew and adjusted automatically to the persons size as they grew older and taller or larger, Harry also said to the assistant Elisabeth "I would also like some black dragon hide gloves and comfortable shoes and boots also in black leather and hide".

Elisabeth nodded as he was shown some styles of gloves and boots and he picked the ones he liked which were a pair of gloves with a small strap around them so that they would stay on or not slip about/off and shoes or boots with an added on spell that tied the laces as soon as he had them on but made sure to be not too tight.

Harry was taken to one of the stools for measuring and fitting as Elisabeth wanted to get the sizes right so Harry followed instructions and stood on the stool while getting fitted for his robes but during that Elisabeth asked "What colours would you like for your dress robes and what would you like them to be styled like or made of?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and answered back "I would like the first one to be in a dark forest green with black Acromantula silk lining and have the cloak/cape black also, and in the same silk as the lining of the suit, the next one will be in reverse with the silk dark forest green but the dress robes in black, the third one will be in royal blue Acromantula silk for its cloak/cape with charcoal grey for its suit and for the rest of the dress robes also will be in dark colours of maroon, silver and gold with your decision on the styles and matching colours which I am sure that you will figure out and do splendidly".

Harry smiled at the now blushing red Elisabeth who is feeling embarrassed at the compliments given to her by a boy she is working on and the fact that beneath the robes she can just feel well worked muscles and a strong body but she soon snaps out of it and gets to work on the sizes as she is nearly done with the work.

Harry looked at the person who was also getting fitted and saw that they were nearly done as-well, Harry looked at the person getting fitted and saw that it was a boy his age but with very pale skin and white blond hair that was styled into an undercut slicked back style, he saw the bored expression on the kids face and decided to introduce himself asking "Hello, are you for Hogwarts too."

The boy looked at Harry with the same bored expression as he seemed to drawl out "Yes I am, what house do you think you might be sorted into?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy's drawling voice but answered back "I think that I would be sorted into Ravenclaw as it is a great house to learn and find things about the world around me as Ravenclaw does stand for smart and wise people but if not then I will have to wait and see what happens" the boy looked slightly more interested but also had a slight sneer as he said "Are you a Muggleborn?"

Harry could see that this boy was a Pureblood from the question and look on the blond-haired kids face as he said 'Muggleborn' told him that the blond haired boy belonged with a family of prejudiced magical people so Harry answered back calmly "I don't think that is really any of your concern if I am or not what you asked and for your information, I am not a Muggleborn but I do live in the Muggle world yet know about the Magical World a lot."

The boy looked to have no answer so he kept quiet but still had the sneer on his face until he was released from his fittings and drawled back "Well I'll see you at school I suppose?"

The boy walked out after paying Madam Malkin and being told when the robes would be done which soon happened to Harry as he stepped off of the stool and was told by Elisabeth when the robes would be done.

"It will take about an hour or more for your robes to be ready as the features need to be still added on to your order of clothes" Harry nodded and paid for his purchases when he was given the price of it, Harry walked out of the shop and thought of where to go next until he felt himself getting hungry so he went to the Ice Cream Cafe named **'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'** Harry went inside and got himself a treat were the owner of the shop greeted him with a smile as he asked "What would you like lad?" Harry smiled back at the cheerful owner as he answered back "I would like a Chocolate Crêpe with raspberry sauce and mint chocolate ice cream with lots of rainbow sprinkles" the owner smiled at the order and told him that it would be a moment as he got to work making a fresh Crêpe batter, mixed with the chocolate sauce inside it to create the chocolate Crêpe and after flipping and making the Crêpe he set it on a plate and added the rest of the toppings and ice cream then gave it to Harry saying "There's your crêpe, that will be 5 Sickles and 4 Knuts please."

Harry nodded and gave the exact amount for it, then when he was paid Harry went to take a seat at one of the tables and dug into his order which Harry thought was delicious as it tasted very good to him.

After Harry finished his snack he left the Parlour and headed to the Potions and Cauldron shops where he got the items needed but made sure to double up on ingredients for potions, the cauldrons that Harry got were both a pewter one like it said on the list but Harry also got a Brass Cauldron as they worked better for some potions and brewed quicker too but the pewter one was really just a beginners cauldron for first years which is why it is on the school list.

After paying for the items which was a bit of a steep price but Harry shrugged it off as he made his way to the book store named **'Flourish & Blotts' Book-store'** Harry stepped inside the shop and went around gathering the books that he needed along with a few other reading materials like some more recent history books and spell/charm books along with a book on Jinxes and Curses (A/N: You know the one I mean) as he may need some more Jinxes and Curses added on to his spell list so that he could defend himself much better from any recent spells and such.

When he was done buying and paying for his books Harry went to the writing equipment shop named **'Scribbulus Writing Implements'** where he got replacement quills for his old and broken ones along with a few new inks that where different colours like Silver or Blue and Emerald Green.

Harry was now walking to the pet shops as he noticed that there was a small crowd of Children and Adults in front of the stores display that was the Quidditch and Broom Store **'Quality Quidditch Supplies'** and when Harry could finally see what they were looking at he saw that there was a new broom out on display which turned out to be the next new model of Nimbus after his father's one which Harry now owned.

It was named the **Nimbus 2000** and looked like a very good riding and racing broom and made of what looked like Mahogany and Gold Stirrups with the name of the model at the handle of the broom, Harry wanted to get it but resigned to see if he would be able to get it or the next model the year after this one.

Harry resumed his course to the pet stores as he looked inside the **'Magical Menagerie'** which held animals like cats, toads and other animals bar owls as that store was called **'Eeylops Owl** **Emporium'**, Harry saw that there was a lot of interesting animals in the Menagerie but they did not feel right at the moment for Harry to get from here so he went into the owl shop and saw that there was so many species of owls and other birds that made up the store that Harry was unsure of which one to choose.

That was until he felt something pull him to the near back of the room where he saw the most beautiful female Snowy Owl, her feathers and plumage were bright and white as her name sake with dark patches of black lines running with the white plumage complimenting her looks and avian body, her eyes where a golden-yellow that seemed to shine with intelligence and pride showing the attributes of this wonderful owl.

Harry had to have this owl no matter the cost, when said owl saw him she hooted and called out to him in a way that an owl should do so, the female owl moved along the cage so that she could be able to get a closer look and see the boy in front of her as Harry gently but with caution put his finger through her cage and under the owls chin then gently scratched the owl's chest up and down which the female owl seemed to like the attention as it twittered in pleasure and hooted softly at being scratched by the nice boy whom she felt was a worthy partner and master for her to obey, live with and protect.

Harry saw that her cage was a little small for her even though she looked to be over a year old or so which meant that she was a very recent adult owl, Harry felt sorry for this female owl who was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen, Harry gently lifted the cage and took it with him but not before opening it slowly and laying his arm out for the female owl to perch on which she did after some enticement from Harry as she made sure that her claws would not harm her possible new master but shifted herself until she was near his shoulder and rubbed her head against her new master who smiled at her and stroked her head as they both went to the counter of the store where a sleepy Witch was working.

Harry set the cage down on the counter which seemed to snap the witch out of her drowsiness as she saw Harry carrying the female snowy owl on his arm which surprised her as she says to him "That's a shock seeing you with her, as she seemed to not like other customers who tried to buy her who received claw marks and scratches and painful nips from her beak when they tried to take her, I thought for some time that no one was allowed to be taken by her, until now."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this as he could see how proud she was for not letting those who she thought were unworthy of herself have her for themselves, Harry looked at the witch and said "How much for her and can I get a larger and more comfortable cage but with added on Charms that can be offered for it like the shrinking and enlarging Charm feature along with the Self-Cleaning and Freshening Charm feature to keep it clean, also can I get a long/large perch for her that has the same charms bar the freshening charm".

The Witch nodded but raised her eyebrow at a customer who knew what he wanted but shrugged it off as she said to the boy while she got the supplies "What kind of material for the perch would you like?" Harry thought of it as he knew that a wood one would be nice but it would be scratched a lot and splinter easily even with charms added on so Harry said to the witch as he made his choice "A flat-topped black stone perch if you would and can you have a small bowl attached to it that is refillable with water and non-spill-able."

The Witch nodded as she went around the shop looking for the items that the boy requested, when she retrieved the items she said to him "I will need time to add in the features required as it will take about 10 or 20 minutes to do them," Harry nodded as he said "That is okay with me but I think that I will carry my new owl with me until you are ready to hand me my purchases which should be...?" Harry left the sentence unfinished as he clearly asked for the price of the items.

The witch answered back saying "The owl for finally getting an owner of her I will sell her for 7 Galleons and the rest of the items for 13 Galleons so in total it is 20 Galleons altogether" Harry smiled and quickly paid for his purchases then left the store saying he would be back for the items soon.

Harry spoke to his owl saying "I do not know what name I will give you yet girl but you will get one soon but if you want to fly for a bit then please fly to where I live but make sure to land in one of the trees nearby it but please keep hidden as you do that, so that no one can see you and I will let you in when I get home by whistling to you like this" Harry does a small loud whistle that makes a few people look at Harry oddly but he ignored them as the Female Snowy Owl bobbed her head in agreement with the order as she nipped Harry's ear gently and took off in flight happy that she would be able to fly after so long from since she had first hatched and had her new Master to thank for this.

Harry smiled in happiness also as he saw his new pet and friend take off, Harry headed for his last item on his to do list but checked that he had all of his current purchases in his trunk which he had placed inside when he had the chance to do so in the more secluded areas of the Alley during his shopping.

Harry went to the last shop he needed to go to which was the wand store where he would get his wand as Harry stood in front of an old-looking building that said **'Ollivanders Wand Shop - Making Wands since 382 BC'**, Harry went inside but he was surprised a bit as he felt tingles of magic surround him as it seemed to trickle at his neck yet Harry could see that the store seemed empty until he noticed a shadow on the floor behind the desk of the counter making Harry remember how his parents had said how the owner Garrick Ollivander would seemingly appear out of nowhere and feeling mischievous at the possibility at making his father proud at the prank he may pull off.

Harry said out loud inside the store near the counter "There is no need to try to hide from me sir as I know that you are under a Disillusionment Charm behind your desk."

Harry hears a near silent chuckle but also in a surprised tone as a old man seemed to un-blend with his surroundings much like a reverse Chameleon would look like, the man spoke with a still surprise in his voice as he seemed to look at Harry oddly saying "How did you know that I was hiding Mr Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he felt the need to imitate a favourite detective character of his from the books he liked to read as Harry replied "Elementary my good man, when I came into this store the room seemed empty but then I noticed a shadow of a man whom I estimate was yours covering the floor and saw that the footprints where you are standing are see-able as from the disturbed dust floor that left the markings of your own shoes and from this it was easy to deduce where you were and how you hid as if you had an Invisibility Cloak then I would have heard your breathing coming from under the cloak as you would need air after a few moments of being under it from the lack of air possibly inside the cloak when under it, therefore a Disillusionment Charm would be your only option of magic to use so that you would hide and surprise anyone who came into your store but I would like to know how you came to know my name as I have not told you of it?"

Harry really wanted to laugh at the amazed and gobsmacked look on the shop owners face which soon disappeared as the owner, Garrick said with a chuckle "You truly are a remarkable young Wizard Mr Potter and I am sure that your parents would be proud of your talent and observation skills."

Harry smiled as Garrick continued his speech as he said "The reason that I know of you was because of your popularity within our world and history of how you survived the attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Killing Curse cast by him."

Harry showed interest but also shock as he listed to this as he said back confused, "What do you mean and who is this wizard you are talking about?"

Garrick seemed confused also as he answered back "Do you mean you do not know of your fame and legends made of you?"

Harry felt shock take him as he shook his head in negative making Garrick pity the boy as the man thought to himself _"You poor child, this will be difficult for him to understand and get used to."_

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment as I will do the next chapter soon but maybe after I have done another one for a different fic or have enough votes for my <strong>'Magical Ninja'<strong> Fic which I hope to have its Poll filled up quickly.

Please REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HELP ME IF I HAVE MADE ANY MISTAKES OR ERRORS FOR THIS CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter 8: Fame, Wands and the Platform

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 8 – Fame, Wands and the Platform**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10 along with any other copyright property as they both belong to their respective creators, the only thing that are mine are my OC characters and ideas.

**FYI:** Thank you my loyal readers as I have received compliments and alerts for my story becoming more popular for readers and the like, also if you have not made a vote on my poll then please do so as I really want to continue my other fic 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning' soon.

**P.S:** I hope you all noticed my note at the end of the last chapter as I was honest about the site makers being a bunch of annoying people (I would have said worse but then I do not want to get banned from the site) for doing this to hard working authors stories that they have spent so much time making and creating as I really want to strangle the idiotic fool who alerted the site makers of some fics that are 'supposedly' not proper as it seems that they did not even care before about this as those kind of fics had been around for quite a few years and it harmed nobody for having them made and read.

**P.P.S:** What they should have done when they made the site was do a sort of age check program that sorted and proved that the person was old enough to make 'those' kinds of fics and if someone was underage and trying to make those types of fics through cheating then they should be the ones who needed banned or warned from using or doing those things on this site along with the MA rating should only have been allowed to be used by the authors allowed to do so from being proven that they were the correct age to make those kinds of fics, I hope that the site will fix their problems and maybe do as I suggest so that peoples fics should not be taken from them and deleted.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character, like a list of a subject in the characters mind._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages/translations and/of speech of Alien Forms and people.**_

Underlined Text: Spells and Magic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ollivanders Wand Shop – Diagon Alley<span>**

Harry was gobsmacked as he quietly listened to Garrick speak and explain about the legends surrounding his fame and his parents death from Voldemort whom was given a different name from fear of speaking it as if it was a bad omen and luck to speak of it, the safer title which was as Garrick had told Harry was called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Harry thought it was a little ridiculous as he remembered something he read about fearing a name only makes the fear of the thing greater than itself. Harry wondered if people had profited from his fame by copyright and use of his name illegally in books and such things, then if that was the case then some people were going to be very surprised and scared when Harry was done with them.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Garrick who said "Now that you have been informed about your fame let us get started shall we" Harry nodded and Garrick spoke again asking Harry "Which is your wand arm, are you left or right handed with it?".

Harry answered back saying "I'm ambidextrous, meaning that I can use both hands for a wand", Garrick raised an eyebrow at this but did not comment on it as he knew it would be a very useful for the young man to have with how much danger that he may get into.

Garrick replied after a moment saying "Well let's have you checked then", after taking out a long silver tape measure and set it out for Harry to be measured by it after tapping it with his wand, the tape measure seemed to come to life and began measuring nearly every part of him while floating in the air doing so while Garrick spoke to Harry as he searched with his hands for the supposed wands that may suit Harry.

"Every core of an Olivander Wand has a powerful magical substance from a magical creature. Most used cores for wands made by me and my family are Unicorn hairs, Phoenix feathers and Dragon heartstrings along with some other odd core substances encase of there being no match to the three main substances to the Witch or Wizard but that does not happen a lot".

Harry noticed that the tape measure was trying to somehow measure his ears and nostrils which made Harry snort as it tickled him, Garrick tapped the tape measure after noticing this saying "That will do" and so the tape measure stopped moving and was grabbed by Garrick before it fell to the floor and then placed on the man's desk.

Garrick set out a small selection of boxes on a space located on the desk and got to work handing them to Harry speaking as he did it "Let's try this one first, Beech wood and dragon heartstring core, nine inches, nice and flexible and now just take it and give it a wave" Harry took the wand and waved it but felt no connection as he shook his head saying "No this doesn't work for me" Garrick took it from Harry and placed it back in its box then tried again.

"Very well, then try this one which is Maple wood and phoenix feather core, seven inches also quite flexible" Harry tried it but did not get a reaction so he shook his head giving it back to Garrick who repeated the process again and again through different wands which did not get a good reaction to Harry who was getting a bit bored with all of this until he was given a Holly wood and Phoenix feather cored wand which Harry got a tiny reaction to it but nothing else as he told Garrick who nodded looking a bit disappointed but saying about how the core was the same one in the Dark Lords wand which did disturb Harry a bit and make him glad as it would be troublesome if he did use this wand and that it got out of how he was connected to Voldemort.

After a few more minutes Garrick spoke saying "I cannot think of any of the wands here that would suit you as we have gone through so many of them and I really do not want you to use a wand that has so little reaction to your own magic and does not allow you to wield it as that would be horrible of me to do and the only thing that I can think of would be..." he paused in his speaking as he pondered to himself _"I wonder?"_

Garrick went into the back room of his shop thinking of the wands that he had made but as an experiment using different wand cores than he usually sold and used along with rare woods used in wand making, he lifted a glass case which contained five wands he had experimented and made then he took them back to the front of the shop where he set the case on his desk and cleared the rest of the wands that had piled up from testing with Harry.

He spoke to Harry "As I was saying just a moment ago, the wands that are placed in this store would probably not work for you as they are fairly ordinary and I feel that you will need a much different wand than ordinary, which is why I have brought this here" he showed Harry the wands as he opened the lid of its case.

Harry could see that the wands were slightly different as the woods and patterns for them were each unique as some wands had designs showing of animals and weird symbols that Harry vaguely recognised as runes of some kind.

Garrick spoke as he picked out the first wand "This one was made from an old Cedar tree in Australia and its core is the heartstring of a Norwegian Ridgeback, 11 inches strong and resilient" he handed the wand to Harry who felt a minor reaction to it similar to the Holly wand from before but he noticed that this wand had the design of a dragon for its handle with its mouth open like it was spitting out the end of the wand which was very nice as a design with the golden red colour of its wood complementing the wands look.

Harry placed the wand back into the case and shook his head saying "That didn't feel right to me" Garrick nodded and then tried again with the next wand "This one is made from African Mahogany or otherwise known as Madagascan Mahogany, its core is of a Griffin's claw and is 12 inches along with it being durable and resistant to harm"

Harry took the offered wand and felt a much better connection than before as he felt like his magic was accepting of the wand which was designed to have the bottom handle of the wand to look like a Griffin's head along with its wood being a coppery red colour, Harry wanted to try out the other wands when he had an epiphany as he said to Garrick.

"This wand feels much better but I just thought about something and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to do so?" Harry saw that Garrick was curious about what he meant so Harry explained "I have recently became the heir of my family and I do remember a law made that an heir of an old family can have two wands if they wished and hoped that this law is still in effect" Garrick seemed to pause in thought as he spoke "Yes that law does still exist but it is a very old and mostly forgotten law that most people do not use as it is not so well known and they prefer just one wand for use" he spoke after a pause as he said "I can allow this to happen but I will need to have a letter sent to the Ministry so that if you are caught using it you will have a way to defend your claim if you are accused in any way by having and using two wands along with being sent a license from the Ministry after my letter has reached the proper department where it will be sorted, checked and approved."

Harry nodded and said "Then I will take this wand and another one if it chooses me" Garrick nodded and said "Then let me suggest this wand as I feel that this one may be the best but most dangerous wand of the set", he took the wand from the end of the row which was the fifth and to Harry it looked very nice as it's wood was very dark brown but had deep black stripes running through it complimented its design which was a set of carvings along the handle that seemed to twist around the handle yet the wood was very smooth.

The carvings were of a sort of lion but Harry could not tell what kind, Garrick spoke about the wand "14 inches, from a very rare Monterillo tree for its wand wood and the core is of a Manticore's hair which is a very dangerous creature and one of my most terrifying experiences collecting such a substance without being harmed by such a ferocious and intelligent creature, it is incredibly strong and has an unyielding loyalty."

Harry was carefully given the wand when he felt a sudden rush of power course through him as he felt a true and wondrous feeling of his own magic and the wands power connect together and sing to his very own body which the wand with the joyous connection fulfilled set off a multitude of sparks of nearly every colour imaginable as he heard Garrick shout in joy giving a whoop of delight.

The happy man spoke with pride but now caution along with it "Wonderful, absolutely fantastic but please be careful with this wand as it is a very dangerous and powerful one with how it has reacted to your own magic which shows how powerful you may become if you use this wand wisely and to the best of your abilities which I have no doubt that you may do so"

Harry nodded as he listened to the wand maker but was still fascinated with how much power he felt with his new wand that seemed to thrum in his right hand as he paid for the wands which was quite a lot but he expected this as both of them were very rare and expensive from their contents.

Harry was given a free set of wand holsters and a care kit for his wands so that they would be in their best condition from Garrick who said "Those are for giving me such a challenge in matching a wand to yourself" Harry nodded as he was shown how to use and where to place the wand holsters while the care kit had a small book inside it's leathered case detailing how to use the kit.

Harry thanked Garrick as he left the store marvelling at the time it took getting him his wand as he left which was about 40 minutes so he went to get his items that he had ordered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Diagon Alley<span>**

Harry went to the stores and got his items, which after that he did so he then placed them all in his special trunk/parents trunk.

Harry wanted to check some more stores as he needed to get his telescope and other little items but he did not know if those telescopes were better than non magical ones but he held his judgement when he would try them out, Harry went into the store for his items which was named **'Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment'** Harry saw that inside there was many different items for his astronomy classes along with a few items for potions like extra vials for potions and scales which he got both the brass and silver scales encase of one set breaking or him needing a different scale for a certain potion ingredient that cannot be weighed by the first set of scales.

Harry then checked the telescopes while talking with the shop attendant who explained how to work and set up the telescope which after trying out in a back room specially made for testing them Harry found that the spells and enchantments made the telescope very good for stargazing and astronomy classes, Harry bought a brass telescope with a collapsible and reassembling feature added on for an extra Sickle.

Harry then went into a few other book stores like **'Wizz Hard Books'** and **'Obscurus Books'** and got his different needed books that were not in the first book store he went into, he also got a few other extra books that looked interesting like some subjects on Transfiguration Dueling, Battle Charms and Ward Defence along with detection and sensor spells so that he could make sure that anything he ate or drank was not tainted by potions or spells along with being able to detect any added spells,jinxes or curses were not placed on his things without his permission or knowing as he remembered how his father wrote in his journal about others pranking him and his friends by doing those kinds of tricks or things to them like jinxing their shoes to always trip them up or spelling their food and meals to make their hair or body change into something else.

Harry wanted to be cautious about this as he felt that he may get the same treatment from certain children who's parents were followers of Voldemort and might try to get back at him for supposedly destroying their master. Harry, done with his shopping for the day decided to go back to his temporary home as Harry wanted to move out and try to find a way of living in his Families Manor home which he hoped to do so as he desperately wanted to see it and live where his family had once lived together besides the cottage which he decided to try and take back from the Ministry and have fixed up/repaired by the Goblins and some hired Witches and Wizards.

Harry was now on his way back to 4 Privet Drive to learn and wait until it was his time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kings Cross Station<span>**

Harry had learned as much as he could from his new books and had memorised most of it with a few things added on to his own little book he had created himself on different useful spells he could use and how to do them of which he liked, Harry had also decided to live in Potter Manor maybe around Christmas time when he went on the season holiday or after his first year.

He had gone to his families vault which was massive and he had found some things like a Pensive which allowed him to view his memories so in detail, a few weapons that he saw he liked which was a sword and a few daggers which were both enchanted to never dull and always stay sharp but the sword had an extra feature that made it unique which was that it could change size and design until it looked to be a completely different type of sword from a Longsword to a Katana which worked great as he had found a way to equip it to Gladiator who made use of the sword by changing it into his namesake which was a Roman styled gladiator sword that was gold and black with the white like metal which was the same metal of his family ring and after conversations with Grindbone over letters he had explained that the metal was in fact the actual fabled metal Mithril or Mythril depending on the persons preference of pronunciation, from Tolkien's Books of which Harry enjoyed reading and learning from as some facts fit in them connected closely with the real Magical World.

Harry had learned from this and decided that Mythril was the magical equivalent to non magical Titanium,Platinum, Tungsten or a combination of the three metals made into an alloy that has the same properties of Mithril which was light weight, extremely strong, very dense and a white/bright silver colour. Mithril also had amazing magical properties that could absorb spells and work well with enchanted items like the sword that was in his Family vault which had small gems of red rubies and green emeralds along with white diamonds on the handle grip, pommel and the guard of the sword as the gems/jewels each held the enchantments, spells and power of the swords magical and unique properties.

Harry had thought that there was a transfiguration or conjuration spell that allowed you to create or make Mythril but it turned out that from many searches in all of his books there were few books in existence that had the actual spell and they were all said to have been lost or kept secret from the magical world because of the metals value and properties.

Harry was now going through Kings Cross Station, pushing a luggage trolley holding his trunk and other items like his Snowy Owl Hedwig, the name for his owl was tough for him to decide as he really liked both the names Hedwig from a saint and witch in his History of Magic book along with the name Athena from the Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom as his owl was very clever and amazing along with being a proud owl much like a proud warrior of war.

Harry had made Hedwig decide the names through having separate pieces of paper separated from each other and have her fly to one of them, therefore having her names decided when she flew to her piece of paper and gave it to him to read out for her which as she is now called Hedwig the answer was obvious (A/N:to you readers that is).

Harry reached the correct portal platform but made sure to wait for a family of red heads to go through first whom the mother and one of the children around Harry's age seemed to be waiting for something or someone to meet them but when the mother saw the clock she whispered to her son who nodded but Harry did not like the greedy look flashing in the boys eyes as he and the mother went through the gateway to the magical platform - Platform 9¾.

Harry promised to watch out for the boy and family of red heads as he waited for a moment until the coast was clear, then he rushed through the wall portal feeling a tingling sensation go through him until he reached the other side opening his eyes and was astounded at what he saw.

Parents, families and children were running about the platform and students in black robes were getting on to the trains with their animals and trunks being placed on the train with them, said animals made their own distinct noises to each other and their owners as they were placed on the train.

Harry handed his ticket to the attendant who stamped it and handed it back to Harry who placed it in his pocket, he then went towards the train hearing many people talking about Hogwarts and other subjects, Harry noticed a round faced black haired boy that looked familiar but Harry could not place him as he saw the boy talking to a stern and elderly looking woman who wore a very strange hat that was decorated with a stuffed vulture.

Harry thought back to a couple of photo albums from his parents trunk and family vault and thought that the round faced boy looked familiar until he remembered the photos of Alice and Frank Longbottom in the albums and noticed that the boy looked a lot like Alice Longbottom his Godmother, from this Harry could guess that this boy was the Longbottom parent's son Neville and the old woman must be the Grandmother of Neville and mother of Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom.

Harry felt that he should get to know Neville and make friends with him as Harry remembered in his mothers journal that she was made Neville's Godmother making them sort of Godbrothers, Harry saw that the boy looked nervous and shy in-front of his Grandmother which Harry could understand as he remembered how his father spoke in his journals about how strict and stern Augusta was with people she knew along with being a bit too prideful and stubborn.

Harry felt that Neville must have had to deal with his grandmothers attitude and personality a lot and felt slight pity for Neville.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts Express<span>**

Harry shook his thoughts away and made his way to one of the passenger cars and entered it, making his way to one of the compartments and closing the door but made sure not to lock it as he wanted to see if any people wanted to meet him and become friends with him.

After waiting ten minutes reading from one of his many books, he had bought a bag/satchel that was expanded and spelled to hold books and items for his classes and homework for him to carry around the school/castle, he felt the train begin to move from its station leaving Harry filled with excitement at the fact that he was now on his way to Hogwarts.

After some time later Harry heard a knock on his compartment door so he opened the door and saw that it was Neville Longbottom standing there looking quite upset as he spoke with said emotion "Sorry to bother you but have you seen a toad at all?, it belongs to me" Harry shook his head then said quickly before Neville could get more upset "What does he look like and what is his name?" Neville calms down a bit and answers back "His name is Trevor and he is a common toad with dark brown skin".

Harry nods and says to Neville "There is a spell that you can do for finding lost items or pets" Neville looks nervous as he says "I have never used my wand before as my Gran never let me use it until I got it the other day" Harry could see why he was nervous as Neville seemed to not know if he can do the spell so Harry says "Well why don't you try and if it does not work for you then I will do it for you" Neville looks indecisive as he says still nervous "O..okay" Neville reaches into his pocket and takes out his wand which to Harry's eyes looks quite old and beat up.

Harry says to Neville "That wand wasn't originally yours was it?" Neville looks embarrassed as he stammers back "I...it was my Dad's, my Gran gave me it to use instead of getting a wand for myself" Harry nods as he watches Neville about to use his wand but asks Harry "What is the spell I have to use?" Harry takes out his small spell book and flips through it until he finds it, the lost and found spell as he tells Neville "The spell is invenire and you say what/who you wish to find but you need to concentrate and focus on what you wish to find while saying/doing the spell".

Neville nods and tries it out "Invenire - Trevor the Toad" his wand makes a spark of white light but it shorts out before it does anything which makes Neville look and feel depressed, but Harry claps him on the shoulder saying "It's okay, you tried and it nearly worked but let me try something" Harry thinks to his lesser wand which he had tried out, the one with the good connection but not as good as the other wand of his as he knew that some wands worked better with certain people and so he takes his lesser wand from his second wand-holster on the back of his belt and says to Neville "Here try this one and see if it will work better for you."

Neville looks at Harry in surprise as the timid boy takes the wand gently from Harry but then when he grasps it in his hand he feels a shooting and pulsing sensation go through his arm which startles him as he has never had that sort of feeling from his own fathers wand when he got it.

Harry nods smiling as he can see that his second wand, although belonging to him, seems to work much better than Neville's fathers one as he tells Neville "Try the spell but this time really concentrate and focus on what you wish to find and just feel with you own magic through the wand" Neville nods this time looking determined as he tries the spell again "Invenire - Trevor the Toad".

The wand's end lights up white and shoots out a spell making a flashing line come from the wand and lead out of the compartment door and along the corridor walkway of the train which after Harry closed the compartment door and followed the line along with Neville, the line lead to the back of the train as they were in the middle of it, the line had lead them to the luggage carriage which after entering and traversing the multitude of extra trunks and cages filled with pets sleeping, they had found Trevor hiding in a dark corner of the carriage croaking away and trying to make an escape as Neville picked him up but Neville held him tightly, but not too tight that Trevor might get hurt as the two boys made their way back to the Compartment that Harry was in previously.

Harry said to Neville "Why don't you get your things and come back to this compartment where we can chat more and you should probably get a small tank or something that keeps Trevor from getting lost or him escaping."

Neville nods as he tells Harry that he will be back soon which Harry agrees to as he waits for Neville, reading a book during the wait.

After a few minutes Neville comes back but also has someone else with him, a girl around Harry's age with long bushy hair and slightly larger front teeth along with dark brown eyes as her most prominent features.

Harry looks at Neville questionably who answers back "This is Hermione Granger, she was helping me find my toad and I told her about you helping me" Neville pauses as he says "You know I haven't even asked you your name, mine's Neville Longbottom" Harry smiles and says "My name is Harry Potter" Harry hears the girl Hermione and Neville gasp as she says astonished "Are you really him?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question saying cheekily "Yes I am otherwise I would have said a different name" Hermione blushes as she stammers and counts off the books that she has read about him which Harry replies "A lot of that stuff might not be true as I have never given interviews or allowed my life's story to be told to others" Hermione looks to be offended by this as Harry can guess that she is a huge fan of books and thinks that they could not be wrong.

Harry quickly says "Before you reply to that, maybe you should sit down and listen before you react" Neville sits down and encourages Hermione to do so which she does after a momentary expression of puzzlement and indecisiveness as Harry explains "You know how some facts and information can be false until they are proven?"

Hermione nods in agreement but is still showing confusion on her face as Harry continues "That is what it is like for me, as since I have never made an interview or given out my own details about my life and apparent fame along with the details of it then the authors are merely using rumours and false information to fill in their own thought/made up facts and from this some books will contradict another on those type of 'facts' that have been made about me as 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century' and 'Modern Magical History' each have different details about my fame and supposed defeat of Voldemort as the first book said that I and my parents were attacked during the day but the second book said that it was at midnight or late in the evening"

Hermione deflates a bit as she seems to be remembering those details and weakly speaks to Harry asking "Then what about 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'?" Harry paused as he considered his answer "That particular book has the least mistakes in facts but they are minor like it saying how the date of the attack was Christmas/Yule and not Halloween/Samhain."

Hermione huffs in frustration and asks showing her frustration "Why would the authors make the books not completely true and factual?" Harry answers back simply saying "For profit of selling and obtaining money", Neville speaks shocked after a moment seemingly silent befuddlement during the whole conversation "You said the Dark Wizard's name?" Harry looks at Neville saying "A Roman philosopher once said 'If we let things terrify us, life will not be worth living' the showing of fear when uttering Voldemort's name is the thing that holds back a person from being brave and accepting that fear and moving on from it therefore Wizards and Witches cannot advance and improve themselves."

Hermione looks gobsmacked at the wisdom and knowledge of Harry and Neville looks thoughtful and less scared as he says confidently "Voldemort" Harry smiles as watches Hermione try it which she says it with a slight stuttering in her speech "V..V..Voldemort" she sighs in relief and says "It feels not so bad saying the name now".

Harry smiled and nodded as he says "Let's talk about something else" the others nod as Harry also says to Neville "You can keep the wand I gave you until you can get your own one and then you can give it back to me" Neville looks confused as he asks "But what will you use then Harry?" Harry smiled and took out his favourite wand that works the best for him.

The others look astonished as Hermione says "How do you have two wands?, I thought that we were only allowed to have one?" She clearly showed indignation and annoyance at this seemingly new discovery.

Harry shakes his head at this in slight exasperation and says "Normally that is the case but some people are allowed more than 1 wand due to a very old and not well known law that allows people who are Heirs or Heads of their families to have two wands for safety and usefulness encase their first wand is broken beyond repair or stolen from them" Hermione looks confused as she asks "What do you mean Head/Heirs of Family?"

Harry explains about how the way that magical families work and of how most of them are Pureblood or Half-blood with Neville helping too as he says that his family is like that too Hermione looks astonished and indignant at some of the things that those families can do and are allowed to do as she says "You mean that most of these families can do magic during the summer and holiday breaks because they are from these families and their are wards that allow them to not be detected by the Ministry of Magic" Harry nods a saying "I know that it is unfair to Non Magical born Witches and Wizards but it is all part of the 'International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy' and it's laws as there are those who do magic without thinking and in front of non-magical people which could endanger the safety of the Magical World from Non-magical's as a lot of them will be discriminative and want all Witches and Wizards wiped out for their own racist and evil reasons."

"You yourself must already know how throughout history those kinds of attitudes have started wars and many deaths which is the reason for the whole safety of the Magical World but mainly Britain and Europe as some other counties are more lax in their laws like America as their are many magical creatures and people who use magic for good deeds but for those who are non magical they are sworn to never reveal the truth to another unless they already know of it."

Hermione considers this as she says "I can see why that is needed and how important it is to keep magic secret from those who wish to destroy it" Neville speaks up as he seems to think on a need for a change in conversation and asks "So what house do you think you both would like to be in, as I would either be Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but my Gran wants me to be in Gryffindor as my parents were in that house" Harry replies back "Actually I was stuck between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as they are both good houses but like you Neville my parents were in the latter house but I have heard and read that Ravenclaw house has their own personal Library and study area for students of that house"

Hermione's eyes seem to light up and says in excitement "Really, Hogwarts A History never mentioned that" Harry smiles and says "I have books from my parents years in Hogwarts and my mother was friends with a few people in Ravenclaw and she often was allowed in their common room."

That makes Harry remember as he tells Neville "By the way, I forgot to say Neville it turns out that your mother was my godmother and my mother was yours."

Neville looked slightly gobsmacked as he says still astonished "Gran never told me about that, I wonder why she didn't say?"

Harry shakes his head at how Augusta must treat her grandson and how arrogant she must be around Neville, the rest of the train journey was spent with conversations and discussions about Hogwarts and its subjects along with laughing and enjoyment.

* * *

><p>That is it with this chapter and I will do the next one soon, also please if you have not already voted on my Poll then PLEASE DO SO and Please REVIEW MY CHAPTER.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The Castle, Sorting & House

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 9 – The Castle, the Sorting and House**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10 along with any other copyright property as they both belong to their respective creators, the only thing that are mine are my OC characters and ideas.

**FYI:** Thank you my loyal readers as I have received compliments and alerts for my story becoming more popular for readers and the like, also if you have not made a vote on my poll then please do so as I really want to continue my other fic 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning' soon also I have edited this chapter slightly and fixed a few words and sentences.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD and Omnitrix.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character, like a list of a subject in the characters mind._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages/translations and/of speech of Alien Forms and people.**_

Underlined Text: Spells and Magic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scotland<span>**

Harry stepped off of the cold and dark station that the Hogwarts Express had recently stopped at, behind him were Hermione and Neville who looked at the station in wonder and amazement as they were all shepherded together with the other first year students.

The three children were in their Hogwarts robes but Hermione and Neville were cold and freezing as Harry was not which they asked him about as they were all being lead to a set of rowing boats and being lead by a large man by the name of Hagrid who Harry remembered from his parents journal/diaries' about how Hagrid was a large but kind man who was Loyal to Dumbledore.

Harry replied to his new friends as he explained about the spells that he had added onto his robes which made Hermione and Neville complain about how they had not thought of asking about that to which Harry replied "I can place a temporary warming charm that can help you keep warm" the two of them nodded as Harry took out his wand and cast the charm "Temporaria calor" a lightly reddish glow smoothly layered itself on both children and friends of Harry.

They both gave a sigh of relief as they thanked Harry who nodded in return for their gratitude, the three of them got onto a boat with another student who Harry vaguely recognised as the girl he had seen at Diagon Alley.

The little boats soon set off with a shout of "FORWARD" from Hagrid which made the boats begin to somehow automatically move across the water's surface all by their selves, Harry turned to the girl beside him and said politely "Hi I'm Harry, what's your name?" the girl turned to Harry and said back smiling "Hi my names Lisa Turpin" Hermione introduced herself and so did Neville as they all talked about what they wished to see and what house they would like to be in.

They were halted from their conversation by Hagrid as he called out "Right then, Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, its jus' round the bend here". After a moment there was a chorus of Oooooh's as all of the first years saw the castle for the first time.

Harry thought that the description did not do it justice from the book, the same was thought by many of the children in the boats, Harry quickly caught Neville as he had nearly went over the side which the round faced boy had blushed a bit at and thanked Harry for the assist.

The castle was amazing though as the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake and perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers – Hogwarts.

Harry watched as Neville's toad Trevor tried to make an escape into the lake but Harry quickly grabbed him and gave him back to Neville who berated the toad for his mischief which the toad responded with a long croak which made everyone in the boat chuckle at the scene as Harry said to Neville "About the tank for him, you might want to ask one of the teachers like Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick or both of them for help as I am sure that they would oblige if you asked them nicely."

Neville nodded as he kept a grip on Trevor so that he would not try and escape again, Harry would have done it for him but he did not want to reveal how much he could do with magic as he would slowly show his skills so that there would not be any suspicion and have many of the people think that he was simply a good student with a lot of talent.

Harry and the now group of four saw that they were nearly at the castle as they saw a low arch which Hagrid shouted about saying "Heid's doon, n dinnie try any funny stuff" Harry and the group followed the order as they ducked their heads down from the low arch on the lake which afterwards the boats seemed to lead through a small dark tunnel that lead towards a harbour at the bottom of the castle's cliff face.

They all got off of their boats when Hagrid told them too and soon followed the large man to a stair passageway that seemed to connect up to the castle, after a few moments they had reached the top of the stairway and were now passing through a large metal gateway that had a large H on the top and as they all went through it the gates door closed up behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts<span>**

Harry saw that they were headed for the castles main pathway as they all entered the castle through the grounds, they all followed the stairs that lead to what looked to be Hogwarts Entrance Hall to Harry's knowledge of the castle from which Harry could see that they were on the ground floor of the castle.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Hagrid knocking on the large oak door that looked to be very tall and wide, the door opened and out came a strict looking, dark haired elderly witch who wore emerald green robes and a stern face.

Harry immediately recognised the witch as Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house which from Harry's father's Journal's he knew was a very strict woman and not someone you would want to get on their bad side.

Hagrid spoke to the professor "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall", the slightly elderly witch nodded and replied to him "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Hagrid nodded and went through another set of doors which Harry knew was the Great hall entrance doors, The professor spoke to the first years after leading them into a small room which was just off of the Great Hall "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory rooms, and spend free time in your house common room."

She paused and continued speaking "The houses that you will/may be sorted into will be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history, each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour this is to your house. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours, The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting".

Her eyes seemed to look over other students that had less than presentable looks like the red haired boy which Harry remembered to watch out for, and another boy with his cloak around his ears for some strange reason. The professor spoke after looking over the students once more "I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly until then".

She left the chamber after that, leaving the other students to talk to one another as Harry heard the red haired boy with a now noticeable brown smudge on his nose say loudly "My older brothers told me that we get sorted from dealing with a troll" the students were getting more nervous and scared after hearing this which caused Harry to roll his eyes thinking _"How stupid do you have to be to believe that kind of joke, the idiot probably was being fooled around by the kids older brothers, anyway we have to get sorted by the magical hat created by the founders themselves but mainly Godric Gryffindor so that the student can be helped/assisted in making their choice of house or be immediately sorted to said houses from their most dominant feature or emotions which will correlate with their house's standards."  
><em>

Harry was snapped out of his musings by a shout of surprise as they all turned and saw a whole group of ghosts which some of the children were frightened to see but Harry was not as he knew that the ghosts would not harm any student as is their rule not to, Harry listened in on their argument which seemed to be about the resident pranking Poltergeist Peeves who Harry knew from his father's Journal entries about the pranking spectral life-form.

Harry saw that the group of ghosts seemed to have noticed the first year students as one of them in monk styled robes spoke to them all smiling cheerfully "New students attending and about to be sorted then?" a few students nodded as he introduced himself "I am the Friar or Fat Friar as said by some students, hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff as it is my old house you know" Harry decided to be courteous as he stepped forward drawing some odd looks from others which Harry ignored as he spoke to the Friar bowing slightly at first "Honourable Friar, we thank you for your introduction and I know that your noble house will have many great Witches and Wizards in it's future and today".

The Friar nodded and bowed as he said "Your Gratitude is appreciated young Wizard and pupil of Hogwarts and I hope to see you while you attend this magnificent school" Harry stepped away nodding back and saw that Professor McGonagall had watched the whole conversation with a raised eyebrow as she shook her head and said "Move along now, form a line and follow me" Harry followed along with the other students who some of them still gave him odd looks.

The students arrived at a large golden crafted double door back in the entrance hall, the doors opened automatically to show a magnificent hall that Harry watched amazed as they all walked through it as it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets and at the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting as Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight and dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts of Hogwarts shone misty silver.

Harry looked upward towards the ceiling as he remembered something about it in his books, the sky seemed to open up and show a black sky like the outside was as there were many shining white stars twinkling below everyone which made it look spectacular.

Harry looked back down again as he heard Hermione comment about how the sky was enchanted to look like the outside sky and where she read it as Harry whispered "You may want to hold your comments until we are sorted as some people are looking annoyed at your interruption of them all looking around" Hermione blushed and muttered back an apology.

Harry looked ahead of the crowd of other first years and saw that Professor McGonagall had returned with a stool, a long parchment made list which Harry guessed was the student names and hat which Harry knew as the Sorting Hat which was looking rather ratty and worn out but he guessed that it was meant to show the age of the hat or the teachers forgot to repair the Hats already enchanted yet worn-out leather.

The hat bellowed out a song of it's own basically outlining each house's creed and what they meant and after that Harry heard the red haired boy speak in a slight whisper that Harry was able to pick up which sounded furious "We've just gotta try on a hat, I'll kill Fred for telling me that we had to fight a troll" Harry covered up a snort with a cough as he was amused at the prank placed on the red haired boy by the boy's older sibling as he would like to meet him.

Harry listened as Professor McGonagall spoke to the first years "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted". She paused as she shouted out the name of the first student on her list by saying their last name first "Abbott, Hannah!", a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line of students and placed on the hat as she sat on the stool.

The hat was covering the girls eyes as the hat shouted after a moment "HUFFLEPUFF" as said house's table cheered for her as the Abbott girl took the hat off and handed it back to McGonagall, then she ran to her new house while her robes changed colour from the standard black tie and Hogwarts Crest to a double coloured tie of Black and Yellow with the crest of a black badger behind a background of Yellow in the shape of a kind of shield.

Harry knew from his parents records that it was just the parting magic of the Sorting Hat as it changed the uniform of the Hogwarts robe which will allow the rest of the school robes, to be magically changed, that belong to the sorted student as it uses the magic of the castle's wards and the surrounding ambient magic to gently alter them so that they do not need to be re-bought.

Professor McGonagall continued her list of each new first year as they were sorted into their school houses, Harry made sure to make a note of each student with his Occlumency powers and soon after it was Hermione's turn as she eagerly made her way up to the stool and took the hat, placing it excitedly onto her head which after a while the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" the house cheered as Hermione made her way to the houses table while handing the hat back and Harry cheered for Hermione as the noise quietened down and McGonagall continued her list of students.

After another round of students it was Neville's turn as he walked up slightly nervous but determined as Harry had helped him with his choices and confidence a bit while they had talked on the train also telling him that he needed to show that he was not weak in front of others which might cause Neville to be bullied by those who wished to do so, Neville sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head which after quite some time the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW."

Neville took the hat off seeming relieved and handed the hat back to the professor while making his way to the cheering house of Ravenclaw students as Hermione hugged him as he sat down next to her which made Neville blush as he was hugged, Harry turned back and listened to the sorting as he saw that the arrogant blonde haired boy from the robe shop whom is now known as Draco Malfoy, appeared to swagger up to the stool like some sort of snobbish prince of royalty and sit on the stool as even before the hat barely touched his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN" as the boy smirked and again swaggered to the Slytherin table to join his house-mates.

After some more people were sorted it was Harry's turn as McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry" Harry made his way up to the stool ignoring the whispers made by the students in the Hall but he subtly saw that the Headmaster Dumbledore stand up much straighter to closely watch Harry's sorting which made Harry want to roll his eyes at all of it but he concentrated as the hat was placed over his head and soon it seemed to speak with him in his mind but made a surprised noise as it said _"This is a surprise Mr Potter, that you have such strong Occlumency __abilities as I nearly could not speak to you with my own magic" _Harry replied thinking to the Hat saying _"Well I had to learn with how it was possible for others to read my mind and I know that you are bound by your makers to keep conversations and knowledge of students that you sort from others like the Headmaster unless they have passed on or are ordered by an heir of the founders which will be most unlikely to happen anytime soon"_ the Hat seemed to chuckle as he said back _"I do know that the old man is a very sneaky and a little manipulative along with being ignorant of the smaller things such as facts about you"_ Harry could see what the hat meant as it seemed to have listened in and known about some of the things that the old man Dumbledore has done to Harry himself.

Harry replied _"Well I think that you should sort me as I can guess that some people are getting impatient with the amount of time we both are taking but if you ever want to talk then I am more than happy to __oblige"_, the hat seemed to mentally nod and spoke back to Harry saying _"Yes thank you for the offer and I will accept it but let's get on with the sorting of you as I can clearly see that you would do well in all houses from your balanced personality but your thirst for knowledge and need to learn all that you can about this world far outweighs your other talents plus I can see that you wish to join your new friends that I had previously sorted but a word of advice, you may need to help the Longbottom heir as he is in serious need of help from you but that is all that I can say about it, so without further delay I choose your house of the intelligent and wit-fully wise,"_ "RAVENCLAW."

Harry took the hat off and handed it back to a slightly shocked Professor McGonagall who quickly re-schooled her expression to blank as Harry made his way to the thunderous and wildly cheering house of Ravenclaw's but Harry saw that the Gryffindor house table was slightly shocked too as Harry could guess that a lot of people thought that Harry would end up in Gryffindor also from the Headmasters Goldfish impression the old man probably thought so too.

Harry sat down with his new friends Hermione and Neville as they both watched Lisa Turpin's sorting after which she was sorted into their house which they cheered too about, Harry smiled as Lisa came down and sat beside him and he watched the rest of the sorting thinking to himself _"I am finally here and I'm loving it."_

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter as the next one will involve Harry getting to know about his new house and his first day of classes along with a small section detailing the reactions and thoughts of a certain annoying Headmaster.<p>

Please REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL.


	10. Chapter 10: The School, Tour & Reactons

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 10 – The School, Tour and Reactions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10 along with any other copyright property as they both belong to their respective creators, the only thing that are mine are my OC characters and ideas.

**FYI:** Thank you my loyal readers as I have received compliments and alerts for my story becoming more popular for readers and the like, also if you have not made a vote on my poll then please do so as I really want to continue my other fic 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning' soon

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD, Omnitrix and etc.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character, like a list of a subject in the characters mind._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages/translations and/of speech of Alien Forms and people.**_

Underlined Text: Spells and Magic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts (A few moments later after The Sorting)<span>**

Harry watched as the last student was sorted into Slytherin, a Blaise Zabini who was a dark skinned vain looking boy of which from the last name Harry could guess was of Italian decent or from an Italian Magical family.

Harry was glad that he could now know who the red haired kid was, a Ronald Weasley who was apparently being teased by two twin red heads who one of them he could guess was Fred Weasley as the one across from them was a very pompous and stuck up looking red head with a badge on his chest which could mean that this was the Gryffindor Prefect due to the red and golden P symbol and pin-badge on his robes.

Harry turned back to his new friends and talked to one another as he asked Neville "Hey Neville, what did the hat say to you as you were up there for a while?" Neville looked nervous but replied "The hat told me that I would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff but I wanted to be with my friends so the hat decided to place me here but it also said that my knowledge of Herbology was excellent and worthy of a Ravenclaw so it worked out well."

Neville smiled at this and Harry could see that the boy was very happy to be here, Harry saw that both Hermione and Lisa were talking about classes and things of which they would have later on in the next couple of days as it was Saturday today and everyone would have another free day for them to get used to the castle and know their way around if they even bothered as he would bet that nearly half of them would even try and the rest would be just lazy and not bothered to do so.

Harry listened in on the introduction and speech from the old man and headmaster of the school, He was puzzled at the warning about the third floor as it seemed as if the old man wanted to have impressionable first years and rebellious teens to try and go to where the now forbidden floor and corridor were and find out why it was forbidden.

It did make him feel curious but he controlled it with his mental abilities yet he could not help feeling like he would find out the truth soon over the year he was attending here as a First year student.

Harry ate and enjoyed his fill from the food but made sure to balance out his meal so that he would not get tubby from so many of the fatty foods on the table, He saw Neville give him a curious look at his meal choice so Harry explained "I have a set diet plan which has me balance out the heavy, really fattening and greasy foods with more healthier options on the table that many people seem to ignore or not have."

Neville asked "Why do you have this diet plan anyway?" Harry replied back saying, "I do exercise and martial arts training every day as I had joined a few clubs on self defence and fighting when I was a little bit younger and just simply kept up the training and exercises as I enjoyed them as they kept me fit and healthy but a part of the training was to learn of what foods that you can't eat in excess and overdo which is fattening foods like I said before as with most people you get overweight and unhealthy from so eating too much of it."

Harry continued after a breath "Also the exercise helps build up your stamina and speed along with your strength as you continue doing the training but it will take a long time until you can become a master in your style of martial arts that you pick much like Wizards and Witches have to study and learn a certain subject until they become a master in that subject much like many teachers here who had studied the subjects that they had learned during school time and gaining their mastery under either apprenticeship of another person who is already a master of the subject or many different tests set by the Ministry of Magic's own team of Masters or Mistresses who are at their top of their field of subjects from the Department of Magical Education in the Ministry which is a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which is at the moment run by its Head of Department, Amelia Bones."

Neville seemed to consider this and Harry saw that most of the first and second years had listened in to the conversation between him and Neville and saw that Hermione looks to be paying the most attention which Harry guessed was about the Mastery and learning of subjects along with what it takes to become a teacher.

Harry saw that Neville was about to speak again so he listened as the boy spoke to him "Can I join in on your exercises as I want to be able to defend myself if the wand I have on me is not with me at any moment", Harry considered this and said "I will think about it as I need to have a set plan and schedule for our excurses and training sessions but that will have to be for either tomorrow or Monday when the Teachers hand out class schedules for each of their house students."

Neville nodded at this and Harry turned to the girls and asked "You two can join in if you want", they both thought seemed to think about it and Hermione answered for them saying "I think that we will pass for the moment but we will think some more about it until we are sure that we want to join in at all."

Harry accepted this as he could see that Lisa looked more interested in it than Hermione did but both had uncertain looks and feelings showing from their features and posture, Harry watched the other teachers as he saw each of them look at him somewhat discreetly or not so much as the old man was watching him the most besides Snape whose eyes would flick to him every few minutes.

Harry was glad that he had found a way to hide his Omnitrix as he had found a program to make it look like a normal analog wristwatch with black and green designs but still have the hourglass picture as the watches face, that way it would be not so noticeable or seen by curious students or nosy old men that he knew of and he thought the symbol was cool.

Harry had a small dessert of fruit salad and vanilla ice cream, he did not want to have too many sweets as it was bad for his teeth as he knew that from Hermione that her parents were dentists but her mother was actually an Orthodontist and both well very successful and well off from their profession but he heard how Hermione's father used to be a Navy Lieutenant in his youth but had retired after an accidental injury involving a rescue mission and had later met Hermione's mother in University or College when they both had been studying for a Dentistry and Medical degree and from then became friends then eventual boyfriend/girlfriend and finally husband and wife then parents to Hermione when she was born some years later.

Harry had finished his dessert and saw the plates disappear as the Headmaster stood up and spoke "Now that we have all enjoyed and finished our meals and before the prefects direct the new First year students to their dormitory's I would like you all to join us in singing the Hogwarts school song."

Harry saw that all of the teachers faces had became rather annoyed or fixed as if they did not like that particular task or song which Harry could agree on as he remembered his father writing about it in his journal which sounded and looked like an idiot wrote it as it sounded ridiculous to him.

Harry saw the headmaster flick his wand and a long flowing golden ribbon banner flew out of it with silver words that had the song made into like a sing along type text as they all began singing the song, some people with exasperation or embarrassment and annoyance.

The headmaster spoke again before the singing began "Everyone may pick their favourite tune and so without further ado let us sing", and that is what they all did but some like Harry did it with great reluctance:

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

Harry sang it in a bored and unhappy tone; he also saw that the red headed Weasley twins sang it in a funeral marching tune to his amusement and relief at someone cheering him up from singing the ridiculous song he was forced to sing.

The headmaster appeared to wiping his eyes after clapping at the song as he said to Harry's disbelief at the old man's mental health "Ah, music , A magic beyond all we do here, and now it is bedtime for most of you especially our new first years so off you go!"

Harry sat up as did the rest of the First Years who all followed the voice of two older people standing near the Great Hall doors who seemed to be the Ravenclaw House Prefects and fifth years as one had long blonde curly hair and smooth looking pale skin with clear but kind shining blue eyes with her Prefect badge in Blue and Bronze colours proving her to be a fifth year.

The other Prefect was a young man of tall stature and good strong build with amber brown eyes, dark slightly long brown hair and pale skin. The young woman spoke first "Okay, follow us to your dormitories and House, I am Penelope Clearwater female Ravenclaw Prefect and beside me is Robert Hilliard, the male Ravenclaw Prefect and both of us will help and guide you to your Common Room and Dormitory."

Robert spoke to the first years "If you will come with us then we can begin our journey to the Ravenclaw House", Harry along with the other years began following Penelope and Robert as they lead them all out of the Great Hall and up some of the stairs until they came to the Grand Staircase and went down some of the staircases as the prefects told the first years about them being able to move about from one side of the floor to another and this was at each floor of the castle except the lower grounds and dungeons where most potions classes were.

Harry knew of the staircases as his father had written about them, one of the games or fun things that his father and friends used to do when going up or down them was to race up or down them before the stairs changed their position and whoever won the most races would get a chocolate frog or a small bag of Galleons.

They came to a large entrance and circular area that had a high and long spiralling staircase that seemed to be the Ravenclaw Tower Harry had read about which is where Ravenclaw House was along with having Professor Flitwick's office and private rooms located near the entrance to Ravenclaw House.

They all took a while to get up the steps until they came to a large roomed opening resembling a corridor or vestibule and inside was a large door coloured in Blue and Bronze with a knocker in the shape of an eagle but bronze, Robert turned and stopped the group and spoke "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw House Common Room, Dormitory and Study/Library room" he nodded to Penelope who continued speaking where Robert left off.

"This door is unlike most other entrances to the other Houses own rooms, where others have either a password or secret way of entry ours is unique as the knocker will ask the person a riddle or puzzle that must be solved to gain entry which has worked as a very good security measure as others who have tried to gain entry will be given an especially difficult riddle to solve as the knocker will recognise a student not of this house and this would make nearly all people give up as they often leave frustrated or confused over the riddle or puzzle asked of them to answer."

Robert nodded and said to the group "I will now knock on the door and the knocker will ask a riddle or puzzle to be solved, I and Penelope will of course allow any first year to try and answer the Riddle/Puzzle and if you do not get it then we will do it for you but remember the riddle is not always the same and many a Ravenclaw has spent many a time trying to gain entry but it is a bother when you have forgotten an important book or piece of Homework and need it along with your Quidditch kit and outfit in a hurry".

Robert smiled as the other first years chuckled or giggled at the probable image of a whole bunch of students trying to get in and half of them going mad with worry over missing an item or book that is needed for classes or Quidditch.

Robert turned to the door and knocker on the door which made the knocker seem to come to life which made some of the new first years gasp and Harry to look more interested as he can guess that it was an enchanted knocker to be able to do what it does.

The knocker spoke in an intelligent and calm tone that sounded vaguely female "To gain entry you must answer my riddle/puzzle, 'I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?'"

Robert looked at the somewhat confused and thoughtful first year students as he asked "Does anyone have an answer?" Harry considered answering as he thought it over and soon came up with the answer as he called out "I would like to try."

Robert nodded and everyone looked at Harry in anticipation of his answer as Harry spoke to the knocker "It is the letter E. End, timE, spacE, and Every placE." The knocker looks at Harry and replied "Well said and answered, Welcome young ravens to our nest."

The door opened as some of the students looked at Harry with impressed expressions on their faces, matched by the prefects who gave Harry nods of appreciation, soon the group went inside and soon others looked at the common room with awe especially Hermione and Neville as it felt spacious and well decorated.

Robert directed the students to the way to their Dormitory and as Penelope told them before they went up that both of them, her and Robert will give a tour and proper introduction to Ravenclaw Tower along with Hogwarts and that their Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick will speak to them all later on tomorrow.

The first years went off to their Dorms as Harry and Neville bid Lisa and Hermione a goodnight as they did so in return before they all went off to their new rooms and sleeping quarters.

Harry and Neville went up a short flight of stairs until they came to a bronze door signed **'First Year Ravenclaws'** and opened it up to a large and roomy Dorm with the house colours decorating it all as they each found their beds with their respective trunks and saw that each section that was for a bed was separated by a wooden barrier for more privacy and found that there was a folding/folded desk/work area attached to a side of the privacy barriers for homework and private study next to the bed with enough room for them to move about and not bump into things.

Harry bid Neville a good night which Neville returned in gesture as they both unpacked their sleeping clothes/pyjamas and went to sleep as did the other residents of the dorm as all of them went to bed to sleep and get well rested for tomorrow, Harry had a last thought before he dozed off to sleep _"I hope that tomorrow will be as great as this one has been"_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts (The next day)<span>**

Harry felt and heard his watch beep, waking him up from his restful and comfortably relaxing slumber as he vaguely remembered a whistling sound of the wind go through the dorm room which helped him sleep very well as it felt rather soothing for him and hoped that he could find a way to make the same affect happen when he was back at his room at Privet Drive sleeping on his bed.

Harry turned the alarm off and got out of bed and made his way to the en-suite bathroom for the First Year Ravenclaw Males of the dorm, as he was getting there he noticed that the others were not awake and he snorted as he saw one of them hugging their pillow like a teddy bear.

Harry entered the bathroom and was slightly stunned at its size as he saw that it was at least the size of the Common Room or larger. There were private showers that allowed modesty for those who were very private or shy about their body being seen by others and separate baths for those who prefer them to showers which were separated by large cubicles.

Harry went to one of the showers and cleaned himself as the water, shampoo and soap ran down his body as he was cleansed, after that he went to one of the sinks and started cleaning his teeth but instead used a spell he had read and taught himself from a grooming and cleaning spell book for personal hygiene and cleanliness, he felt the spell tingle over his gums and teeth which tickled a little but the result was very good as his teeth were sparkly white and left a slight minty aftertaste.

Harry left the bathroom, dressed and cleaned as he had left a set of clothes before really going into the large bathroom which he had changed into once he was done using the room. Harry shook Neville awake which the boy grumbled and woke up blearily and seems to be on slight automatic as the boy made his own way to the bathroom but not before nodding slowly as Harry told him to wake the others in the dorm as Harry was going to go down to the common room.

Harry arrived at the Common Room a few moments later as he looked around and got a really good look at the whole of the room, it was large for a lack of a better word and reminded Harry of some sort of museum or important building as some parts of it looked to have roman styled towers and themes as sashes and pieces of cloth hung around the ceiling that were in the Ravenclaw colours and off to the side Harry saw an entrance to what looked to be a fairly good sized Library with the entrance being a slight arching entrance with a sign to the side pointing to it saying **'Ravenclaw Private Library/Study Room'** which Harry knew he would have to check out later.

Harry also saw what looked to be a marble statue or model of what was thought to be Rowena Ravenclaw or the closest resemblance to her, he saw that the statue had a small set of jewellery hanging on it like what looked like a tiara and a set of earrings and necklace which were also designed with the Ravenclaw colours in mind except for the Tiara which after closer inspection, looked to be a remake or copy of the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

He turns and heard a familiar voice as he saw that it was Hermione walking down from the Ravenclaw Female Dorms and talking to Lisa as he heard the last part of their conversation "...I can't wait for classes and meeting Professor Flitwick, our Head of House." Harry speaks "Hey girls, how was your night?" Hermione's eyes appear to light up as she speaks excited "It was amazing and the dormitory room is beautiful, right Lisa."

Hermione asked Lisa as said girl answered back "Yeah it was nice and I liked the breeze that went through the dorm's", Harry nodded and said "Yeah I liked it too." Harry turns as he hears grumbling and mumbling as Neville walks down still a little tired but awake as he greeted the others.

Later on when all of the first years are awake and ready for their tour, Robert and Penelope appear and Robert speaks to them all "Okay, today is your tour day so keep close and watch out for Peeves the Poltergeist when with us and make sure that you do not get lost or separated because if you do it will take a while for us to find you."

Penelope nodded as she opened the doors out into the Towers floor and guided the students out with Robert coming from behind them to make sure that the students do not wander off, They begin the tour by going through a corridor that the students had not noticed before which Robert explains as they walk through it "This is one of the other ways to get to the Main School area as the reason we had used the other path was because of tradition and it is mostly used to get to the Great Hall and the Potions Classroom which is located in the Dungeons."

"This path that we are now going through leads to the fifth floor and is used mostly for getting to classes like History of Magic, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts but since half of the third floor, where Defence Against the Dark Arts is usually located, has been closed off and forbidden from entry at the moment this year the DADA classroom has been switched to one of the Transfiguration Courtyard/Middle Courtyard's classrooms."

Penelope continues for Robert who begins to point out shortcuts and passages to get to classrooms and other different areas, "The Transfiguration classroom is located on the first floor that has to be reached from going over a bridge on the first floor that leads to that particular courtyard where most people like to relax and unwind as the courtyard is good in the early summer sunshine and springtime weather, the History of Magic classroom (Classroom C4) is also on the first floor but I should warn you that the teacher is an actual ghost and will most likely put you to sleep as soon as the lesson begins because of the teachers voice that is long and droning that makes you want to close your eyes and sleep through the class."

Harry smirked a bit at Hermione's shocked and miffed expression as he can see that she would find it criminal to sleep through a lesson when the teacher is talking and trying to teach them as Harry whispers to her "She's not lying Hermione, I remember reading about the History Professor Cuthbert Binns from my parents notes and records about how the teacher would just drone on and on about dry and boring facts and not really teach the students anything except about Goblin Wars with humans and Giant Uprisings and nothing else of interest and the thing is that he does it year after year with no change in his facts and pace."

Hermione looks annoyed and upset as she whispers back at Harry "How can they just let a subject like that become so horrible and unwanted as we need to know about the History of the Magical World, especially for those who have been raised all of their life by non magical people all of their lives."

Harry nods as he knows this to be true and hoped in the not too distant future he would use his political power and wealth to change the school for the better as he knew that even though this school was boasted as the best school in the World or Europe for Magic and about Magic, Harry knew that it was in fact at least the in the top 10 with it being just rated the 9th out of the 10th. Harry made a list in his head of the Top 10 Magical Educational Institutions of the world:

_1. Mahoutokoro University of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Japan_

_2. Amazonian Magical Academy of Brazil - South America_

_3. Salem Institute of Magic - USA_

_4. Blessed Isis Temple of Spells - Egypt_

_5. Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning - Norway _

_6. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic - France _

_7. Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts - England_

_8. Academy of Magical Flying and Education - Wales_

_9. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland _

_10. Charm's School of Learning and Recreational Magic - Ireland_

The first and best rated School of Magic, Mahoutokoro University of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan, was said to be located in the sea of Japan on the island of Nakano-shima which was the main magical school for Asian countries like China, Thailand, Korea, Mongolia and any other Asian countries that is accepted by the School, provided that the students and families have lived in these countries for up to a limit of 5 years.

It had many great teachers who were at the top of their field of Magic with each of them having some fame for their achievements with the school promoting values of balance and equality and having some similarities with Hogwarts like Houses for groups of students to be sorted into with similar values to the founders of Hogwarts but there were only three houses and not four but each had their own celebration of values which were; The Red Dragon's (Honour & Courage), The Yellow Kitsune's (Cunning & Wit) and the Blue Kappas (Wisdom & Patience) with the uniform being in a traditional Japanese robe or what is known as a Yukata with all of the extra items added to it, the uniform was in black with the colours of their house added on or shown along with the robes with the colour being, Crimson for the Red Dragon House, Gold for the Yellow Kitsune House and Royal Blue for the Kappa House.

The school also had formal robes which were known as Kimono's for special occasions or Festivals/Holidays of Japan, it's subjects and classes also had martial arts and other non magical subjects that would help the student in later life which Harry hoped to include and have them become a part of the educational curriculum of Hogwarts.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as they arrived at the Great Hall as he seemed to have missed most of the tour but he knew that he would only need to ask the magical portraits for directions, the prefects left the first year group and they all had their breakfast with each person having discussions and talks about the coming classes tomorrow, Harry had no idea of the conversations and thoughts of some of the staff of the school about his sorting and future.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Headmasters Office, after Breakfast<span>**

**Dumbledore's POV**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was conflicted and confused as he had thought that the Potter child would be placed in Gryffindor as this was supposed to be a part of his brilliant plan to guide and mentor the boy in the path he set out for the boy, but the change in houses caused him to feel uneasy and not so sure that he could do what needed to be done so that when Tom or as he now called himself Lord Voldemort would return to wreak havoc upon the Magical World, the Potter child would follow willingly and do as instructed by him so that when the child faced Tom they would kill one another and he; Albus Dumbledore would be rewarded with praise for his help and guidance of the Potter child, therefore leading the Magical World to a new era of peace and wonder of which he would rule as he would be known as the man who helped end the war and plan it's ending.

The reason was that most if not all people thought of him as the next Merlin and followed his words and knowledge without question or hesitation as it was for the Greater Good, as his once friend and former lover Gellert regularly talked with him about their cause, of how they would either control or rule the Magical World in their own image but when they had both each sought more power over the other he ended up fighting with Gellert over it, resulting in the man to be locked up and beaten in Nurmengard of which they had both built as their once secret operations location of which he had turned into a prison for Gellert to keep him away and unneeded until a possible chance that he could use him in his great plan.

Albus was sure that he had made it near impossible for the Potter child to learn more than he wanted about the Magical World and Laws/Traditions of which could lead to him losing the child to someone else who would guide the boy in a possible way that he did not want.

He had also orchestrated the sealing of the Potter child's family Will's set out by James and Lily Potter with a few well placed compulsions, obliviations and political maneuvers to make sure that the Will was not read out and enacted after the deaths of the Potter child's parents.

He had cast spells on the Dursley family to make them limit the boy's needs and make sure to be strict with the child which would make him more able to be led to the cause for the Greater Good as Hogwarts would be a symbol of freedom and safety with Albus Dumbledore as someone who would be admired and looked up to by the child and never questioned by the boy and always be a person whom the boy could turn to in a crisis.

He needed to find out how his plans could be saved and changed to fit his needs as he knew that a much smarter and more independent Potter child would be more difficult to lead and guide to his will, he then remembered to his shock the agreement that he had made with Severus about if the Potter child was in Gryffindor then he would need to be isolated slightly and made out to be a target for those who would cause the boy harm which would then make him Albus Dumbledore act and save the boy from the pain and ridicule of others which would further indebt the boy to him.

That was why he needed Severus who would be his spy and tool in making the child isolated and targeted, but he remembered how the agreement went as Severus could treat the child like any other student if he was in any other house but Gryffindor and to make sure that Severus would agree to do what he wished he had made an unbreakable vow that would make Severus act like he hated the child and treat him with near bullying tactics and insults.

He just hoped that his plans would be able to still work out in the end, it was for the Greater Good that they had to work.

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter as I have had a bit of writers block with this one and had trouble with coming up with ideas and things for this chapter which you may noticed is not my best work but if you can review and help improve this chapter then I would be happy to listen and read on your comments and advice.<p>

SO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE AND VOTE MY POLL IF YOU HAVE NOT YET.


	11. Chapter 11: C,C & P

**Harry Potter Multi-Crossover – Chapter 11 – Classes, Confrontations and Potions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10 along with any other copyright property as they both belong to their respective creators, the only thing that are mine are my OC characters and ideas.

**FYI:** Thank you my loyal readers as I have received compliments and alerts for my story becoming more popular for readers and the like, also if you have not made a vote on my poll then please do so as I really want to see what you think of what my up and coming HP OC fic 'OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Harry Potter' should be like.

**P.S:** PLEASE FORGIVE MY SHORT TO LONG TIME HIATUS FROM THIS AND OTHER FICS BUT I WAS REALLY HAVING PROBLEMS COMING UP WITH SOME OF THE CHAPTERS CONTENT FOR THIS FIC ALONG WITH HAVING TO DEAL WITH A FEW SAD FUNERALS OF SOME CLOSE RELATIVES AND DAILY GRIEVANCES LIKE JOB SEARCHING, COLLEGE AND BUSTED LAPTOPS THAT MAY HAVE NEEDED THEIR OWN FUNERAL AND REINCARNATION/REGENERATION. Whew;anyway, This chapter will be **extra long **so as to make up for my long hiatus from FF writing.

**P.P.S: **You may have noticed that I made a small edit which fixed a small mistake in this chapter as mentioned by my many readers and followers Who reviewed this chapter.

**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS**

**Bold Writing: Text of letters, signs, information from PAD, Omnitrix and etc.**

**Bold Underlined: Places that are in chapters and their titles along with chapter names.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English.

_Italic Text: Thoughts of characters and people._

_Italic Underlined: Used for different types of information thought by Character, like a list of a subject in the characters mind or silent casting of spells._

_**Bold Italic: Different languages/translations and/of speech of Alien Forms and people.**_

Underlined Text: Spells and Magic Cast out loud (separated by use of double punctuation marks) OR magic said out loud (Again separated by single punctuation marks) but not cast.

(Simple not punctually marked words are not spells, just words that are made to look and sound stressed and very serious By the character thinking or speaking either to themselves, someone else or a group.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts, The Day After in the Early Morning<span>**

Harry again awoke from a peaceful rest and began to get his things ready for his now daily routine.

He absentmindedly awoke Neville with a wave of his wand enchanting silently _"Rictusempra"_ which a small red spell shot out of the wand end and hit Neville's left foot, which was poking out of the covers, startling Neville with a surprised laugh, waking up the startled boy of whom looks around in drowsy confusion until he spots the smirking Harry with his wand still in hand.

Neville huffs and gets ready too but mumbles about 'cheeky friends' and 'still tired'. Harry hears this but shrugs as he knows that Neville is just kidding around and is still half asleep.

Harry joins the slightly larger boy in the en-suite bathroom for a wash as he explains to Neville why they are to do this and not have a shower "We will both be either very sweaty or sore afterwards and a warm shower will be better for us to have after the exercises/training sessions are done."

Neville can see what he means by nodding his head in agreement as they exit from the bathroom, slightly cleaner but still sleepy.

Harry takes out two sets of his exercise outfits and waves his wand casting a number of spells to make one of them fit his roommate and friend who he hands to after he is finished with his spell castings.

They each undress from their pyjamas and change into the exercise outfits that had been modified and set out which Neville notes to is amusement, when looking in a nearby mirror, that his and probably Harry's new clothing has Ravenclaw colours added along with the house symbol on the left side of the plain white exercise tops.

They both stepped out of their dorm room, but checked to make sure that they did not wake their dorm mates which they appear to have not done so from the sounds of snores and sleepy mutterings throughout the surroundings of the room, shutting the door on the way out which cancelled any more noises from their previously vacated dorm room.

They now both head down then out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and Tower, journey towards the massive Grounds of Hogwarts where they set themselves up to begin their now soon to be daily workout.

Harry gives Neville a set of exercise instructions to start him out as he explains why this must be done first, "I want to see if you can at least complete this small set of exercises so that I can gauge you fitness level and correct/adapt it to better suite your body's natural build as I am more of an athletic build which is much slimmer and more of a person suited to speed and quick movements."

"I can guess that you may grow out to be a more heavyset build that relies on firm stances and is suited to strength with more power than swift movements."

Neville nods at this as he can at least understand what Harry is telling him as he asks, "What will we start with then?" Harry shows a contemplative look as he suggests, "I think that we'd best start with some stretches and muscle relaxing, then some tension exercises so that we do not pull or harm ourselves during our workout."

And that is what they did which took about 10-15 minutes, Once that was done they each began their own individual work out schedule with Neville doing 10 push-ups, 1 Lap around the grounds from the Greenhouses to the Quidditch pitch gates and finishing at Hagrid's hut which Harry had pointed out during their warm up exercises and drew out the route that he should take and come back from once he reached the hut.

After that it was a matter of cooling down and then repeating the exercises until it was nearly breakfast, where they would then head back to the dorms, shower and cleanse themselves of their sweat and morning smells then get ready to head down to the Great Hall for Breakfast hopefully joined by Hermione and Lisa.

Harry quickly showed a few cool down exercises as Neville may be done faster than Harry as his exercises were longer and slightly more intense, Neville was very glad for the help as he started up on his set exercises by moving to a different area and beginning.

Harry watched Neville start up to make sure that he had what he needed to do down properly, Harry then began his own set of exercises which were 2 Laps around the Great/Black Lake, 30 Push-Ups, 15 Pull-Ups by using a nearby large boulder sized rock for leverage and support followed by a starter set of his own Martial Arts and Kung Fu which he devised from the movements of Tai Chi and adapted as a way to not have to go through all of the styles he knew and could do yet have a combined sort of way to go through them so that he did not get too rusty.

This all together lasted about an hour and a half until Harry's timed alarm spell he set up rang meaning that they had about half an hour or more to get back to their dorm room and get cleaned up and ready for the rest of the day.

Harry and Neville joined together as they picked up their things left over from their exercises as Neville says "I really enjoyed that, it was sore and tiring but it feels good in a way," he finished with a slightly befuddled look as he tried to explain his feelings but Harry just nods at him showing that understands what he means.

They both make their way back to the Dorms and get cleaned up then dressed into their uniforms, then both grab a bag/satchel, then put a number of books that they may need for the Day inside, which both appear to be magically expanded from the inside and had an extra charm on them to automatically find what you need so that you just need to simply reach inside and you will have what you want in hand then just bring it out as normal.

Harry had not studied or read about this charm yet but could see the uses that it had, but if he could find the spell and a book on it which he didn't think he had in his Special Trunk.

Harry then joined Neville down in the Common Room who appeared to be talking with Lisa and Hermione, Harry joined in chatting about the excitement of the First Day of Classes as they all left the Room and the Tower and headed down to the Great Hall.

They arrived within a few minutes after some directions from some of the portraits and assistance from Harry's own limited knowledge of the Castle and its hallways.

They found a seat near the top end of the table and sat down while noticing that the other Ravenclaw 1st Years were already there as well, eating and laughing together with the other years.

They picked a few of their own selections of foods for Breakfast with Harry picking Fruit & Nut Muesli, Wholemeal Toast with Raspberry Jam and sided together with a cup of Tea (Earl Gray of course).

Neville picked Buttered Crumpets with a small number of fruits, Pumpkin Juice and a bowl of Hot Porridge with Honey.

The Girls had similar dishes with some of the fried foods available on the table added to their meals.

When they were nearly done Harry noticed that the Heads of the Houses were leaving the Teachers Table and heading down with small stacks of papers in their hands as they each handed the Schedules out, starting with the First Year Students given them first and onwards till all the years had their schedules .

They each thanked Professor Flitwick for the Schedule given to them to which they received a small bowing nod and warm excitable smile in return, Harry took a careful look at the Schedule while finishing his breakfast:

**CLASS SCHEDULE - FIRST YEARS - HARRY JAMES POTTER, RAVENCLAW HOUSE**

**MONDAY: ¦ BREAKFAST ¦ Charms (Introduction Class) 8.00 AM - 9.15 AM, History of Magic 9.25 AM - 11.00 AM, ****Transfiguration (Introduction Class) 11.10 AM - 12.15 PM ****¦ LUNCH BREAK ¦ Astronomy (Introduction Class) 1.10 PM - 2.30 PM, Defence Against The Dark Arts (Introduction Class) 2.45 - 3.50 PM, Potions (Introduction Class) 4.00 - 6.00 PM ¦ DINNER ¦ Free Time/End of Classes for Students, Bedtime 9.00 PM.**

**TUESDAY: ¦ BREAKFAST ¦ History of Magic 8.00 AM - 9.00 AM, Charms 9.05 AM - 10.10 AM, Potions 10.20 AM - 11.45 AM, Herbology 11.55 AM - 1.00 PM ¦ LUNCH BREAK ¦ Transfiguration 2.00 PM - 3.15 pm, Defence Against The Dark Arts 3.20 PM - 4.10 PM, Magical Theory 4. 20 AM - 5.00 PM ¦ DINNER ¦ Free Time/End of Classes for Students, Bedtime 9.00.**

**WEDNESDAY: ¦ BREAKFAST ¦ Transfiguration 8.00 AM - 10.00 AM, Herbology 10.10 AM - 11.05 AM, Charms 11.15 AM - 12.10 PM ¦LUNCH BREAK ¦ Potions 1. 05 PM - 2.15 PM, History of Magic 2.25 PM - 3.15 PM, Flying Lessons 3.30 PM - 4.00 PM ¦ FREE TIME & DINNER/SUPPER ¦ Astronomy (Astronomy Tower Classroom) 12.00 AM 1.00 AM, End of Days Classes for Students, Bedtime.**

**THURSDAY: ¦ BREAKFAST ¦ Herbology 9. 00 AM - 10.00 AM, Transfiguration 10.10 AM - 11.05 AM, History of Magic 11.15 AM - 12.20 PM ¦ LUNCH BREAK ¦ Charms 1.25 PM - 2.45PM, Potions 2.55 PM - 4.20 PM, Magical Theory 4.30 PM - 5.10 PM, Astronomy 5.20 PM - 6.15 PM ¦ DINNER & FREE TIME ¦ End of Days Classes for Students , Bedtime 9.00 PM.**

**FRIDAY: ¦ BREAKFAST ¦ Potions 9.00 AM - 10.15 AM, Transfiguration 10.25 AM - 11.10 AM, Charms 11.20 AM - 12.15 PM ¦ LUNCH BREAK ¦ History of Magic 1.30 PM - 2.15 PM, Herbology 2.25 PM - 3.20 PM, Magical Theory/Study Period 3.30 PM - 5.30 PM, Astronomy 5.40 PM - 6.20 PM ¦ DINNER/SUPPER ¦ Free Time/End of Day 8.00 PM - 9.00 PM, Bedtime.**

**Weekends are for Extra Study Time and days that students may work on their assignments or wish to rest themselves from the tiring weekdays of School.**

**Saturdays are specific for Weekend Clubs (E.G. Wizards Chess Club) that are available or can be created by a group of students with approval of a Teacher or Head of House.**

**Sundays are mostly used for days off or the completion of Homework Assignments/Projects/Essays.**

Harry could see that they would all have a very packed week ahead of them, but assured himself that they all would adapt to it quickly and find proper time during the week to do and have all of their homework/essays completed.

He finished his breakfast and joined the others as they headed to their first classes with time to spare smiling slightly at his first chance to see what Hogwarts had to show and offer him in its education and wonder.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts, Charms Classroom<span>**

Harry felt excitement at the chance to meet and learn from one of his mother's favorite teachers, Professor Flitwick who was now his head of house, Harry was waiting in the classroom with the other students of his house along with Hufflepuff House of whom he recognised mostly from the Sorting and his good memory recollection.

He saw Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones and Leanne McGregor with other less known faces of the Hufflepuff first years of whom Harry could not put to names for the moment.

He looked to his side and saw Hermione and Lisa were even more excited at the chance to study under their Head of House too, to his eyes at least except Neville seemed very nervous but was hiding it mostly well except for a few twitches of the eyebrows and clenching of his bare hands into fists.

They all did not have long to wait as a side door opened which he guessed was Flitwick's Classroom Office or Main Office connected to this Classroom by the adjoining door.

Flitwick smiled a cheery smile at his new students and after seemingly taking his wand out from his sleeve and waving it a few times in a complicated pattern until all the nearby books were then stacked into a makeshift forward stairwell that he climbed until he was at the top step and able to look around properly at his new students, then he began to speak.

"Welcome my New First Year Students, to Charms Introduction; I am Professor Flitwick and will be your teacher/instructor in the Magical Arts of Charms and may I say I am most delighted to see you all here so ready to learn the wonders of this splendid type of magic."

He gave another cheery smile and continued "Now this class for today will cover what a Charm is, what it does along with how to use it wisely and effectively?"

"But first, I would like to hear and listen to your thoughts on these questions, so who would like to begin?"

The professor looked around the classroom, searching for a student that may answer his questions and request from his students. He spotted Miss Granger's raised hand signaling her request to answer one of his questions and aims for today.

"Yes Miss Granger, what is your answer?"

She appeared to build herself up to answer the question and soon replied with confidence "A Charm, Professor is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature."

Flitwick smiled even wider, if that were possible and replied with enthusiasm "Oh, well done Miss Granger, very well said and please take 5 points to Ravenclaw." He calmed down slightly and returned his attention to the entire class "Now does anyone else wish to answer the second question?"

He looked around until he spotted Neville Longbottom's raised hand and asked "Mr Longbottom, do you wish to answer the question?" Neville nodded and replied.

"A Charm can be distinguished from Transfiguration in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object _does_ as opposed to what the object _is _when using Transfiguration."

Flitwick felt elated at the well thought out and slightly detailed answer as he replied with enthusiasm "Well Done Mr. Longbottom, that is absolutely correct; Please take 10 Points to Ravenclaw."

Mr Longbottom looked elated as well from receiving such praise and awarded points in the first class of the the school year. He saw Mr Potter smile at his supposed friend then clap him on the back in congratulations for doing so well.

He was taken back to another point in time when he had taught Lily Evans and saw a similar grouping between Alice Kingsleigh (now Longbottom) and the young red haired Gryffindor so many years ago, he sees this similar pairing with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom who the latter does resemble his mother more greatly than his father Frank Longbottom.

He hoped that Harry was as bright and inquisitive as his mother Lily, He snapped out of his wandering memories as he noticed the students looking at him with confusion which made him return to his lesson.

"Now who would like to answer the last question?" He again looked around for a student to answer his question, he spotted a few raised hands in the air including to his excitement Mr. Potter.

"Yes Mr. Potter, do you have an answer to my query about Charms?" Harry appeared to pause before replying in kind.

"Yes Professor, I believe that a charm can be used effectively and wisely in almost any situation, for example if you have lost a certain item of great importance then you can use a number of charms to locate this item such as Lumos, which is commonly known as the Wand-Lighting Charm which as its name suggests lights the end of your wand in a small ball of light illuminating a darkened area like under a dark desk, bed or a darkened room which said item has fallen under or inside and is hard to see because of the lack of light from the obstruction of the dark."

Flitwick was astounded at the child's deduction and reasoning as well as his knowledge, He gleefully replied with joy "Oh my, wonderful answer Mr. Potter." "Really well put, I could not have said it better than myself."

"I award Twenty Points to Ravenclaw to you Mr. Potter." He saw the small smile and nod in appreciation from the young lad to which he nodded back to in return.

"Now let us begin with the rest of our lesson as we have a lot to go over today so that you may be prepared for future classes, Now as Mr. Potter mentioned the Lumos Charm is one of the spells you will be learning in your first year along with a small number of other useful charms."

"Also with each Charm there is the Magical Theory and Guidelines for these individual Charms which assist and help you in understanding the spell itself."

He took a breath and continued "Thus it does show how it works, how to do it and why you have to do it in a certain way for it to work properly."

He explained some more finer points and demonstrated small examples of said spells that each student would be learning this year, this made the students more excited about the class and what it contained.

"Alright students, you all will start off by opening your charm and theory books and reading the first few pages and each book, for those who have read ahead then you may continue reading a few more pages until I deem you all ready for a small test to gauge how much you all really know and what we can work on together."

"Then once you have completed said test I will grade them all and give out the results at the near end of the class."

After about 15 minutes of turning pages of the students books The Professor had them all take the test.

He waved his wand and a stack of parchment papers rose up from the small desk beside his book stepladder and directed each parchment to the students at their own desks.

Harry, once he was delivered his test, set out his quill and ink and with a call of "Begin" from the small statured professor a flurry of parchment and scratching of quills permeated throughout the classroom.

Harry reviewed the questions on the test which asked:

**Q1. How did the Lumos Charm first come into existence?**

**Q2. What are the three important needs for a charm to be successful?**

**Q3. What is the incantation for the unlocking charm?**

**Q4. Who was the creator of the Levitation Charm?**

**Q5. What did this person do with this charm?**

**Q6. What is the wrist action to help accomplish this charm?**

**Q7. What Charm makes items rubbery and bouncy?**

**Q8. What does the Incendio Charm do?**

**Q9. What reaction does 'Tarantallegra' cause to objects or people?**

**Q10. What is the best aquatic Charm to put out a blazing fire?**

Harry considered each question and carefully thought out each answer he should/could give, then he began writing the answers for the questions from the quiz.

After he finished answering them, he re-read each of his answers along with the related question and considered the options of changing his answers to improve them.

He then used a magical eraser from his writing kit he brought with him to class and rubbed out some of his answers out and replaced them with different answers, he was glad that this type of eraser rubbed out ink and wondered if it worked on ballpoint pens in the Non-Magical World.

After this he set his finished quiz down beside him on his desk, he checked the time and saw that they had about 5-10 minutes left of the lesson.

It was just in time as the Professor called out to his students saying "Alright students, quills down and please hand the test papers down to myself and I will collect them."

The students then started passing the quiz parchments down to the first row of desks where once they were all piled together the professor flicked his wand and the parchment stacks all floated over to his desk, where he took his own set of 2 quill's (One with a dark red feather and another with a dark green feather) out and began marking them out.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the sounds of whispered conversations and the scratchings of quill on parchment, it was about two minutes till the end of class that the professor seemed to have finished marking the tests.

He called out to the now silent, but attentive students "I am glad to say that most of you have done very well, others may need more time to study and learn the needed and required material for our lessons together; but I am especially very proud of 6 students who have achieved the highest marks and I will now read out who they are with the 6th student being read out first and onwards to the top scored student:

**Charms Test Results:**

**6th - Megan Jones**

**5th - Susan Bones**

**4th - Lisa Turpin**

**3rd - Neville Longbottom**

**2nd - Hermione Granger**

**1st - Harry Potter**

The professor had an ecstatic expression upon his face

He was very proud of his students shown intelligence and knowledge, he was especially happy with Mr Potter's achievement as it reminded himself of when the young boy's mother had gotten the very same scoring when she took a similar test in his class.

He called out to his students to bring their attention to himself and spoke out saying "We have only two or so minutes until the end of our lesson, so if you would all please pack up your belongings and wait at the front door to the classroom until the bell rings."

He pointed to a set of bells near the door on the wall which were arranged from the smallest to the largest bell and had small numbers below each bell with the smallest bell having a '1' on it and the largest bell having a '7' on it.

He spoke again saying to some of the confused students to clear any befuddlement they had "These bells are located in nearly every room in the castle; but nearly all of them have been made to not ring anymore due to the lesser classes and subjects that used to be apart of the Hogwarts curriculum being cut off."

He spoke again after a breath "This was mostly due to budget cuts, lack of available teachers and expensive materials for the now abandoned subjects of which has left many classrooms empty and collecting dust."

He saw some of the curious, disappointed and somewhat indignant expressions of his students of which he explained to placate their feelings "I know many of you are either saddened or annoyed with the fact that this school has not been offering its full potential but we all do try our best as the last remaining Teachers of our respective subjects that are still available at Hogwarts, so please do not think harshly on us as we are only doing our utmost best at teaching you what we can at this time."

He saw that his students were satisfied with his explanation, so with a look at his small pocket watch he counted down the seconds until the lesson ended _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." _

*DING, ding, ding*, with the noise of the bell now being rung the students left their classroom with a 'farewell' from their professor and a ' have a good day of learning students' as well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corridors of Hogwarts<strong>

Harry was in contemplation over his Charm's Teacher and Head of House's explanation of how Hogwarts lost its once great reputation as the best school in Europe or the World.

He could understand the lack of funding and loss of subjects due to no known teachers who could/would teach the other now defunct subjects as he now remembered his father complaining in his journals in his late 3rd year about some subjects being dropped like Ancient Studies, Ghoul Studies and having some classes/subjects merged into one single class like Muggle Art, Music and Muggle Music into Muggle Studies along with some subjects being moved to be taught until either 6th or 7th year classes and curriculum like Alchemy.

What he could not understand was why did some families not provide charity and funding's from their own vaults as it was all about their children's education and nearly all of the Hogwarts Board of Educational Governors had children of their own in this school so they must have known of how bad it had gotten for Hogwarts in the passing years.

_"Unless,"_ Harry thought. _"Dumbledore had hidden these facts from them or bribed the Governors to not do anything when he became the Headmaster, but why would he do this?"_ He did not have any clues or answers at the moment but he would find out.

He also saw that his friends were seemingly thinking similar thoughts but he speaks out to them, snapping them out of their deep thoughtful contemplations "I think that we'd best be heading to our next class."

They nodded as they headed to History of Magic which was on the 4th floor of the castle; Charms was on the 5th floor, so it was not a very long trip to reach the main staircases, only they had to find different ways of getting there as the stairs switched very randomly so it took about an extra 5 minutes off of their allotted time to reach their next class.

They did make though, after going through some doors and other winding passageways and long corridors, as they had just arrived to see other students from another house which were surprisingly from Slytherin House and he recognised some faces from the sorting; Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and to his displeasure Draco Malfoy of whom seemed to have spotted him and was making his way over to Harry along with two dimwitted, large Gorilla like boys of whom made Harry remind himself of Dudley and how similar they both were to each other.

The blond boy had finally made his way to Harry's group and seemed to sneer slightly at his friends before he spoke with a pompous tone of voice "I see that the great Harry Potter has decided to share his company with squibs, halfbloods and Mudbloods; it is a pity how far those who with fame have fallen from grace, but I suppose that is no surprise with you yourself being a halfblood yourself."

Harry was using his utmost best to keep his rage and indignation under control with his Occlumency, as he looked to his side he also saw that his friends were restraining themselves too from cursing or outright punching the blond ponce.

Harry replied as calmly and coolly as possibly, yet could not restrain the fury that was being driven through his voice as he spoke "I apologise if I seem to not be up to your oh so high and mighty standards but at least I do not ridicule those who have no understanding of whom they are speaking to and judge them because of their origins and rumours rather than their merits and own self accomplishments."

Malfoy appeared to be now the one restraining himself from retaliating but just angrily grit his teeth and turned away with his dimwitted minions following blindly, Harry saw the mostly hidden yet slightly noticeable nods and impressed expressions of some of the Slytherin students, especially the two students Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

He looked closely at their features and noticed the dark golden blond hair of Daphne of which was complemented by her fare pale skin and deep sapphire blue eyes. He saw the short and dark hair of Blaise which complemented his darker skin tone along with his extremely dark brown eyes that almost looked like a black hole drawing you in.

Harry shook his head and noticed that the door was now open to their class, so with a confident stride in his steps he walked into History of Magic, slightly dreading the torture that their teacher will be with his droning voice, with his friends following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later On, Hogwarts - Transfiguration Courtyard<span>**

Harry was rubbing his neck with a groan remembering the horrible lesson with their History of Magic Teacher whose rumours were proven true, as he had slept on his book which was acting as his pillow during the lesson; therefore making him sleep in an odd position and giving his neck serious aggravation and tension.

He wandlessly covered his hand in a low powered heating charm which helped relieve most of the pain and soreness of his neck as his hand rubbed it gently, with the charm still in place on his hand.

He then noticed that his other friends besides Hermione were having similar troubles with their own muscles but saw that theirs were not as bad as his neck was.

They were soon to enter the Transfiguration Classroom and all get their first time experience of having Professor McGonagall as their teacher, Harry was curious as to how good a teacher she was as he had remembered his parents comments and opinions on said teacher in their Journal/Diary's.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening up and to his surprise saw a cat sitting on the Teachers desk, he heard the other students confused muttering also as he walked to a seat at the front where his friends joined him.

He also noticed that the other students were a mix of all different houses, although the Slytherin and Gryffindor students seemed to bunch together into a tight nit group but kept a fair distance from one another.

This made Harry sigh in exasperation at how the stigma's and prejudice of each house has influenced their new members into joining the same drumbeat as the rest of the superstitious, blind and ignorant students who have aggravated the segregation and hostilities between both hows.

There was a silver lining in it all as it mostly left the other two houses not in the crossfire of both the more vocal/physical houses normal reactions and actions towards each other when in close company with one another.

His attention was returned to the Teachers desk which still had the cat sitting with its eyes now narrowed with possible frustration or concentration of which made Harry confused until his memories assisted him in remembering reading about his father/mothers recollections of their first Transfiguration Lesson and a startling fact about their Transfiguration Teacher who was the same person as is today only slightly older from Harry's own observations at the Sorting and first meeting of the woman.

He, once everyone was supposedly seated, noticed a small difference in the amount of Gryffindor Students as he counted the amount and people he recalled from the sorting that went to Gryffindor and realised that the youngest Weasley Male (C.N: He had been told of the Weasley families first daughter in many generations by Neville and about the number of Males in the Weasley family which was odd considering that the normal amount of children born every generation in at least Magical Britain was two at least or three which was even more rare) was missing along with Seamus Finnigan.

He hoped that they were not late as he almost felt pity for getting on the wrong side of McGonagall on the first day, almost.

He then heard the slamming of the previously closed classroom door of which alerted everyone, including him, to the sight of both the now not missing Gryffindors both huffing and puffing seemingly out of breath with red faces filled with exhaustion which probably meant that they hoofed it all the way from Gryffindor Tower on the 7th Floor to the first floor transfiguration courtyard.

He then heard them mutter, a little louder than needed, to each other "Glad we made it," The Weasley Boy said. "Yeah could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she knew we were late?" the other dark haired boy spoke, his irish accent thickly running through his speech.

Just then he heard Hermione gasp beside him and turned his head to just in time to see his Professor in the air during mid-transformation from Cat to Human, and finishing the Transformation to show the Professor now standing not a few feet from where the two still slightly red faced boys, who now both had the red cheeks for a different reason - embarrassment, the professor had a stony and strict expression on her face as she looked at the two tardy boys with steel in her eyes as she gazed at them.

She, with a seemingly calm but there was a trace of annoyance running through her speech, spoke to them "Now, what do you both have to say for yourselves being late to my class?"

Both boys looked awkwardly and embarrassedly at one another as the red haired boy spoke with a nervous tone "We woke up late and got lost trying to find our first class, missing it, and then when we asked a passing older student the time he made us realise that we were going to be late for our second class which was with you Miss, so we ran to find it and just arrived a few moments ago."

She closed her eyes breathing through her nostril's which flared with frustration and spoke again asking "Is this true Mr Finnigan?" The questioned boy nodded mumbling "Yes ma'am." she took another breath before speaking back to both boys annoyance ringing clear in her tone "Find your seats now! I hope that in future you will remember to follow the Prefects help in instructing and guiding you to find your classes as they always to to new first years."

Both boys scrambled to find seats; finding some near the back, as they both sat down McGonagall made a final comment "5 points off, each for you boys, from Gryffindor."

The Professor then spoke again after a few moments of silence "Now I welcome my new Students to Introductory Transfiguration, where I will be instructing and teaching you the fundamentals and guidelines of this amazing subject."

"Today, for the moment I will show you a few spells to demonstrate the capabilities of Transfiguration and have one student answer a question of what the needed items for a successful Transfiguration are."

She pointed her wand and with a small complicated wrist movement a small empty side desk next to the teachers desk changed itself into a semi-large pig which oinked and squealed loudly, mostly covering the sound of the awed mutterings and comments of nearly all of the astonished students.

She then raised her other arm signaling silence from the students of which they did so almost immediately, she again pointed her wand but this time a much more different wand movement and the squealing pig changed back into its original form of a desk.

She had a small smile on her lips which disappeared very quickly as she spoke again "That was the two spells that are both used in Transfiguration, the first was the 'Desk to Pig' spell and the second is the commonly used Untransfiguration/De-Transfiguration spell 'Reparifarge' of which will deal with nearly any type of Transfiguration that has gone awry or is in need of being turned back into its original object."

"Another example of Transfiguration Magic is the rare process and gift of The Animagus Transformation of which I am gifted with and have previously demonstrated a few moments ago, to those unfamiliar with this type of rare magic; it is the ability to transform oneself into an animal of which is either unique to every person who possesses the gift as I myself am a Cat Animagus, other people who have this gift do not always have the same form as others do, they may have a same group of either Cat, Dog or Bird types but each will be different in appearance and breed of said animal."

"The Ministry of Magic keeps a record of who is an Animagus as those who wish to become one must fill out a form and send it in to the Ministry so that their records are up to date."

She looked around the classroom to see if her students were paying attention to her speech, which they were doing so. She again spoke out to the class "We will not be learning most of this until you are all in later years, possibly 3rd or 5/6th year."

"Now, as I said before, what are the factors that are needed for accomplishing a Transfiguration Spell?" She looked around the room for a willing student to answer her questions.

She saw Miss Granger raise her arm in requesting if she would answer the question of which The Professor nodded in acceptance for the young witch answering the question as the professor said "Ah yes, Miss Granger?"

The young witch replied "The 6 factors are: The intended transformation, influence of bodyweight of item/person/creature that is being transformed, viciousness of which you are doing something that is against the natural laws of what is governed by non-magical science, wand power and motion, concentration of desired result and the amount of power behind the spell's magic used or required for said spell.

McGonagall had a very pleased smile on her face as she gazed at Miss Granger of whom she spoke back saying "Excellent answer Miss Granger, 15 points to Ravenclaw."

The young witch had a very happy smile on her face as she looked back at her teacher of whom had introduced her to Magic just a few months ago.

Harry was also impressed with Hermione as he knew she was intelligent as evidenced by the results of the quiz they took in Charms but had no idea that she was this intelligent.

The professor spoke again soon after every student each quieted down "Now, I would like you all to take a single Matchstick from the box in the middle of the table; then take your wand and do like so." She took a match from her desk and raised her wand making a small twirl of her wrist saying the spell clearly "Paracu" a small yellowish light left the wand tip and hit the Matchstick and soon after her held match turned into a silver pointy needle.

She looked back at the students and waved her hand signalling the students to try themselves, soon the room was filled with the sounds of spells being cast and the sight of lights popping up here and there around the classroom.

Harry focused on the Match and after doing the necessary movements of the wand and saying of the spell, he accomplished his desired result.

He looked to his sides and saw that his friends had also done nearly or as good as he had done with his Matchstick, now transformed Needle.

He looked around to check on some of the other students progress; some were disappointing, others impressive and the rest were in the between stage of the skill and talent range that the groups of Students around the classroom were as shown to him.

He also noticed two particular people that caught his attention; but for different reasons, The youngest Weasley Male was not so subtly trying to observe Harry as the red haired boy did the transfiguration spell needed to turn the match into a needle as requested by the teacher in a half-hearted manner of which annoyed Harry for some unknown reason.

The other person that caught his attention was the blond brat he met earlier in History of Magic, just watching the brat made his emotions heighten with anger and annoyance but he calmed his mind and emotions shortly after, lest he cause a scene by growling or showing his emotional state to the classroom and especially to a person who was the cause of said negative emotions of which Harry knew the brat would capitalize on and cause trouble for Harry, possibly hoping to land him in detention or make him be ridiculed by the rumor mill and inhabitants of Hogwarts own adolescent students/residents.

He was snapped out of his wandering thoughts by the recognisable voice of his Transfiguration Teacher, "I see that you seem to have completed your assignment before many others of this classroom and appear to be waiting for the next bell to ring."

He felt his cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment but cleared it up quickly as he noticed from the corner of his eye that the rest of the students were now focused on his interaction between himself and his teacher and two particular people were paying very close attention (You can guess who?) to his predicament.

He replied after a moment saying "No Mam, I was merely observing my fellow students to gauge whether any of them wish for assistance from myself, if they are unable to catch your attention while you are helping others with their lessons assignment, if they so wish for it."

She kept her stern gaze on him for a few moments before she nodded and commented on my explanation "Very well, but please if you wish to assist your fellow students; then please do so as quietly as you can."

Harry nodded in return as the professor left to assist another student on the other side of the room, who seemed to be having trouble turning their needle back into a matchstick. Before she reached the student she called back "Oh and Mr Potter, 5 points each to Ravenclaw for initiative and willing to help other students."

He slowly stood and noticed again that most of the students were returning their attention back to their assignments.

He looked around the classroom and saw a couple of nearby students who seemed to be having similar trouble with the reversal spell.

They were from his house and were Morag MacDougal and Su Li of whom both noticed his approach and seemed to know why he was there to see them as they both asked "Can ye help us Harry?" "What are we doing wrong."

He asked them to try the spell to untransfigurate the needles back into the matchsticks that they were previously.

They did so, with Harry keeping a very close eye and ear on their wand movements, pronunciation/enunciation and grip of their wands of which determined their needed steady coordination of their hand when they are spell casting and using the wand movements to accomplish the required spell.

He commented after the results showed little improvement than what he saw previously when he was walking up to them as their needles have only lost their pointed ends and nothing else has changed.

"Ok, I can see the problem here; First of all is Su, your pronunciation is right but your wand movement and grip are slightly slack as it is too loose when you do the final wand movement, try tightening the motions and keep your grip firm and steady during your casting and movements."

"Morag, your problem is the opposite as your movements are too tight and your wand looks as though it will either snap or propel itself from your hand if you grip it any tighter, try loosening your arms a bit and not gripping your wand like its going to jump out of your hand."

Both girls nod and try again, carefully following Harry's instructions/suggestions, and find that their result is vastly improved from their last try at the the spell as the needles are now match shaped but still with a slight silver tinge to them.

They thank Harry who nods with a smile and calmly leaves them to their work of which they seem to be doing better and better with each try as he turned his attention away from them while checking the clock on the teachers desk, noticing that the lesson is three quarters done.

He saw that the professor has returned to her desk and motioned to him, once she looked up and saw him standing near the middle of the class, back to his desk.

He did so as the Professor spoke to her students "I can see many people with talent for this subject and others who have potential to improve, for the rest of the lesson I wish for all of you to review your textbooks on 'Transfiguration for Beginners', take notes from the book as for homework afterwards I wish for you all to pick a transfiguration spell or famous Witch or Wizard who is famous for their use on Transfiguration and write an essay on them, it is to be at least on 2 pieces of parchment."

The reactions were expected, some groaned out loud at getting homework on their first day of lessons, others were quiet about their displeasure and the rest did not seem to be bothered with it.

The remaining time of their lesson was as asked, reading from their assigned textbook and making notes on interesting or needed facts for the different essays each student had picked to be used for their homework assignments.

Some time later it was nearing the end of their lesson, with students beginning to pack away their things and getting ready for their Lunch Break, of which many looked eager to attend, especially a certain red head who looked like he was slobbering over his desk in excitement for Lunch to many peoples disgust who looked in the direction of the red head.

Soon the bell rang followed with a goodbye to and from their Professor; from the departing students.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Great Hall (Lunch Hour)<span>**

Harry enjoyed the small break that was between his main classes of the day, chatting with his friends and getting to know more about his fellow Ravenclaw First Years.

He was replaying the lesson that they had just had and he could see that the teacher and lesson was very good and he could see the strive and perseverance that the Transfiguration Teacher showed throughout the lesson, which backed up Professor Flitwick's own speech about how the remaining teachers do try their utmost best in helping and making sure that every student can do their best when attending Hogwarts.

He snapped out of his deep thoughts by from the loud chatter and rising noise of the Great Hall of which made Harry remember to eat his lunch, he merely picked a few toasted sandwiches (ham and cheese) and some fruit (an apple, banana and orange) along with a glass of milk.

Harry turned his wandering eyes to the different tables of each house (minus his own of course) and saw many a student either laughing, joking and just fooling around; yet he saw little of this at the Slytherin Table as most of the Slytherins had silent brooding looks upon their faces with a few exceptions of a couple of first years giggling or talking quietly with small smiles on their faces.

He was halted from his wandering eyes by Hermione who seemed to have noticed his perusing of the other students. She was wearing an expression of curiosity, probably from his former actions.

She asked, "Why are you doing that?" Harry turned his attention fully onto her and replied in a mock confused tone "What do you mean?"

She must had noticed his fake tone of voice as she huffed in exasperation causing him to snort in amusement of which made her look even more exasperated and a little annoyed with him as she replied in turn with a hint of frustration.

"I mean, why are you looking around like you were just then at the other students?" Harry raised an eyebrow, noticing also that Neville and Lisa were both now taking notice of the conversation between himself and Hermione.

He replied saying "I was just checking out some of the other first year students of our year to see if I can either persuade or ask them if any of them would care to become friends with us and possibly spend time together as a small or large study group.

She seems to have bought the answer as she now appears to be interested in such a action and group. She soon replies with "That is a really good idea as it would give us different opinions and ideas from all of the other houses, some of whom probably has obscure or rare knowledge that they were probably taught growing up."

Harry was very surprised at how Hermione was being so accepting of another person's opinion and viewpoint in their ideas about magic and their knowledge of it. He would have guessed that Hermione was slightly narrow-minded and thought that only her opinion and ideas were correct.

His eyes caught Lisa's and she gave a small smile and a nod in return making him realise that she must have had a few conversations with Hermione and sorted a few glaringly obvious personality problems early so that they would not cause problems and become a hinderance for Hermione as she grew older.

Harry smirked in return and quietly mouthed to Lisa, while Hermione was returning to her conversation with Neville, "Thank You" to which she again nodded in return; accepting the gratitude she was given.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts Dungeons<span> - Later that Evening**

Harry was rubbing his head in mild pain as with the disastrous and horrible Defence Against the Dark Arts Class he had just recently left from to get to his final lesson of the day, Potions.

The reason for his pain was the teacher who ran it, of whom sadly to say was one of the worst teachers he had ever had the displeasure of meeting and learning from (from what little he learned from the stuttering fool).

The mans stuttering and high voice drove Harry to receive a major headache which was only settled down to a dull throb and annoyance through a combination of his occlumency and own wandlessly silent casting of mild pain soothening charms from his hand of which was continuously rubbing his head.

He could also vaguely notice and hear his friends muttering and talking to each other in worried tones, a possibility of concern for his wellbeing, which he found slightly comforting.

He increased his power on the charms and the headache was nearly gone, enough so that he could now concentrate properly; allowing him to notice his arrival at the Potions Classroom entrance of which the door was closed.

He then saw to his utter annoyance and frustration that the Blond twit Malfoy is standing not too far away from himself (Harry).

The boy appeared to be keeping his distance or he appeared to have not noticed Harry which he was grateful for.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the swooshing and swirling of a cape which caused Harry to follow the noise to see that his Potions teacher was coming down the hallway towards his next class, theirs.

He stopped near the door, once a sea of students parted to allow him to pass after being given a stern and deathly silent glare.

He barked out in a tense and austere manner "Get in and sit down!" The door opened after he said these words with a sharp bang as it hit the opposite inside wall.

Harry hurried, but not so much as a mad rabbit, much like some other students who were scrambling to their desks/workstations, towards a desk/workstation near the front but not too close to the desk of the teacher which sat upon a dais.

Harry sat with Neville and he saw Hermione sit with Lisa not too far away, Harry kept his attention to the front as he set up and placed his cauldron in front of him next to Neville's along with his other needed equipment from his specialised Potions Bag.

Which he ordered the other day from Diagon Alley and had delivered the day before he went to Hogwarts, it was larger on the inside and had an extra charm that gave you what you were looking for and separated certain ingredients from interacting with one another thereby causing contamination and explosions from the different ingredients reacting to one another.

He sat upright and waited for the teacher to begin speaking, who was at the time looking over his desk and sorting some parchment paper Essay's which were from other lesson's with other years and houses.

Once the man had completed this task he then stood with a slow and practised pace and began to slowly pace with his eyes on his students, he then spoke to them.

"First, I am Professor Severus Snape, Your Potions Teacher...secondly let me be perfectly clear on one thing; There will be no using of spells, incantations or charms used in this class so those with their wands out kindly put them away." The students began doing so until the man spoke again.

"Except; when you are lighting your fires, filling your cauldrons with magically cleansed water and using your wand to create the finalised reaction that will allow the ingredients to properly cooperate and work which then the potion is complete."

He gave out simple but small incantations to do so until each cauldron was filled and on a very low heat as the teacher spoke again.

"Now, the art of creating potions is not something to be taken lightly or for granted as the slightest mistake with a potion could very often have disastrous and dangerous effects."

His voice then became dark and terrifying "So If I Ever Catch ANY Of You Messing With Your Potions During My Lessons & in My Classroom, I Will See You EXPELLED From This School."

His voice returned to its usual soft, whispering but entrancing tone "Now then, lets see if any of you can follow those simple instructions and even have any potential at all..."

He looked around the room, after he gave called out the register to the students which his eyes paused momentarily on Harry as he called his name but continued until he was done, searching for a student to answer a possible question.

His eyes landed on Lisa as he barked out "Miss Turpin, What is one of the main ingredients of the Forgetfulness Potion?"

She was at first startled at being called out but quickly returned the question after a moment, answering "Lethe River Water sir."

He nodded as he called out "Correct Miss Turpin, 2 points to Ravenclaw." He spoke out again saying "The Forgetfulness Potion will be studied in your Final Exam for 1st year students along with a small number of other potions and ingredients."

"Also, Lethe River Water must be added After the cauldron has been filled with the magically cleansed water, because if you add it before you will lose the magical properties needed for the potion to work at all."

He waved his hand and the nearby blackboard flipped over to reveal what appeared to be instructions and diagrams on the Boil Cure Potion, a relatively easy and simple potion for beginners.

Harry knew this potion well after having received a few rebounded Pimple Jinxes from his dueling dummy when it did a reversing shield charm on him after he tried the spell out with the dummy activated, therefore needing the potion to cure it.

He heard the Professor speak again before they all started on the potion, "Now I would like you all to carefully study and follow the instructions on the board before starting the required potion."

After a time of silence from the students as they each read from the board; Some taking notes in spare parchment paper that they had with them, others muttering quietly to themselves as the memorised the instructions and diagrams while others simply looked it over and then took out the needed equipment and filling their cauldrons from the labeled tap that gave out the specially needed water to brew the potions.

Harry did a all of this in order; wrote down the instructions, gave the contents of the blackboard an intense study while mouthing quietly the instructions to himself and then filling his cauldron with the required water for brewing of the potion.

Once he did that he had Neville deal with the preparations and ingredients needed to brew the potion while he dealt with the actual brewing.

Harry set up the nearby thermometer that was linked to the cauldron and flame that told you if your cauldron was too hot or not warm enough to begin brewing.

Once Neville had crushed and ground the snake fangs in the mortar with the pestle into a fine powder (which was provided to each desk/workstation of the potions classroom) Harry took out his measuring spoon and added four medium measured spoonfuls of the powdered ingredient to the cauldron, then he heated the cauldron to a scalding 250°C of which after 10 seconds of holding the temperature at this heat measurement, he turned the flame to a very low heat.

He then, once he was handed the chopped horned slugs from Neville, added the next ingredient and after it had seemingly dissolved in the warm potion water he turned the flame off as the trickiest part of this potion was next.

The Porcupine Quills, as they were needed to be added once the cauldron and potion was cooled as the composition of the quills reacted badly to intense heat causing the cauldron to either melt or give out a very noxious odor that would be very bad to those nearby.

He broke up the two quills required for the potion by snapping the quills into smaller bits until they resemble multiple broken twigs.

Then, finally he added the snapped quills to the cauldron and stirred the potion five times clockwise until which he then took his wand out and waved it over the potion, letting a small amount of magic escape the tip of the wand and sink into the potion; of which after a glow of light, a wisp of blue tinted smoke coming from the potion and the colour of the potion turning a cooling sky blue, then potion was complete.

He heard a gasp next to him making him turn to see Neville looking behind him (Harry) which made Harry turn to see Professor Snape inspecting his work.

He could not tell what the teacher thought of his potion as his expression was blank and his eyes were hard to get a read on with them being so dark and black.

The professor spoke after a few moments "Interesting, it would seem that you do have some skill in potions of which I expect to see in the future."

He turned away and began walking around and inspecting other students work.

Harry turned to look at Neville as they seemed to share the same look of confusion and befuddlement at their Teachers words and actions.

There was more than met the eye of their dark clothed potions professor...only time would tell of what would be revealed.

* * *

><p>FINALLY I am finished, Oh My God. That was really tricky getting past my writers block also for those reading this. Let this chapter be a late Christmas Present and Early New Years Present to those dedicated fans who have missed my work SO MUCH.<p>

I will be (after new years of course) continuing my work very soon but I may stick with one of two fanfictions that need my attention the most. I will return to this fanfiction in the few months after I have worked on my other fanfics that have been neglected for quite some time.

And on another note, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE STUFF BELOW!

Another one, people! SOPA's back again and we need 100,000 signatures by March 19th, less than 7 days away.

.gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

Just take out the spaces.

I'm copying and pasting this from SilverReplay's story and alert, so yeah.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

SOPA IS BACK

If the act is passed, all sites such as fanfiction, deviantart and tumblr will be taken down, and people who make fanart or fanfics for ANYTHING could get into serious trouble. The worst part is, America seem to think they can control the world... Not only will this ridiculous act affect them, it will affect us ALL. Noone will have any freedom.

And the worst part?

The petition needs 100,000 votes before 19th March. So far it has just over 14,000.

They're trying to pass it quietly this time. 2014 looks like it could be the year that we lose this war against SOPA. We can't let that happen! Sign the petition, and if you're too young, at least pass on this message everywhere you can! There's a hell of a lot more than 100,000 of us out there, but we all need to pitch in, or it's over! We only have a week to get more than 85,697 signatures! DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM.

Hope you can sign the petition.

Anyway, for now I bid you Adieu & a Cheerio th' noo**.**


End file.
